


Ghosts of the Past

by Xmenfan33



Series: Fullmetal Dadchemist [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author is bad at updating tags, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drama, Edward adopts Harry Potter, Explosions, F/M, Family, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infertility, Ishbalan restoration, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parental Edward Elric, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Parental Winry Rockbell, Past Character Death, Past miscarriage and infant death, Pregnancy, Restored Alphonse Elric, Roy adopts Edward, Roy is Yuery's Yeye (grandfather), Trauma, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Yuery Elric is Harry Potter, character injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenfan33/pseuds/Xmenfan33
Summary: Colonel Elric and Lt. Fuhrer Mustang have been assigned to the restoration of Ishval, so they head out to the Eastern Desert with a handful of aides and their family. Some people are happier to see them arrive than others.  In England, Severus Snape is slowly piecing together the secrets that are directing their lives, and In the past, Van Hohenhiem records his quest to find a way to stop the Dwarf in the Flask.Book Six of Fullmetal Dadchemist series.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Harry Potter, Edward Elric & Jean Havoc, Edward Elric & Ling Yao, Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Heymans Breda & Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda & Jean Havoc & Roy Mustang, Heymans Breda/Vato Falman, Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang & Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang & Harry Potter, other relationships to be added
Series: Fullmetal Dadchemist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862371
Comments: 155
Kudos: 61





	1. Arrival in Ishval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward had traveled all the way to Europe and came back with a strong disgust for the leaders, the knowledge that magic was not just a myth, and a son.

Arrival in Ishval

Kappa District

Twenty miles west of Resembool

10:00

Railroad workers were doing the best they could, but the rails were not yet set this far out again. Therefore, the Mustang Party had ridden as far as Resembool, then from there were to travel by horse the rest of the way. Weeks of planning had gone into the trip, and everything had been arranged. They were traveling early enough in the day that there should be very few problems, and just the day before their intended arrival, a representative of the District, and one of Resembool had both traversed the road to ensure it was clear. The trip itself was not long, roughly two and a half hours with the slow speed they had moved to accommodate the weight the horses were hauling. Normally, on horseback it would take half that.

In the first of three carts, pulled by teams of horses, rode Winry Rockbelle with Yuery and William Elric. Her grandmother, Pinako, had been the one to volunteer to drive this team. This cart also contained all of the personal and household items of both the Elrics and Mustang. After this cart, which was lead by a single guard on horseback, rode on horseback, Lt Fuhrer Roy Mustang, his fiancée, General Riza Hawkeye, his adopted son, Colonel Edward Mustang-Elric, and General Abraham Miles, and their adjutants, 1st Lt Kain Fuery, Major Rebecca Catalina, Major Jean Havoc, and 1st Lt Gregory Staph. The final two carts carried supplies for the group, as well as the personal items for the adjutants and General Miles.

Following behind the carts was a short line of horses, carrying the support staff that had been selected to accompany them on this trip. Major Russell Trigham, the Verdure Alchemist, followed by his brother, Fletcher Trigham had joined the team earlier this week. Major Vato Falman, Major Heymans Breda, 1st Lt Sheska Harris, Major Maria Ross, and1st Lt Denny Broch made up the rear of the caravan.

They crest the hill overlooking the scarred and burned ruins of what was once a small city, and pause as they await their guide. Roy Mustang tried not to flinch at the sight before him. This is why he was here, to fulfill a promise made years ago in the aftermath of the nightmare that tore through this land. "We made it Maes. Finally, we made it. I promise you they at last will once again thrive." Roy said quietly. Ed and Riza had both heard him, and both pretended not to have heard.

An elderly Ishbalan woman, escorted by a young man who was likely her grandson judging by their similar appearances, and a middle aged man rode slowly toward the Amestrian party. Sham was a religious leader as well as the liaison between their people. The older man, Saul was the current mayor of this city. Sham's grandson, Joseph the younger man, rarely left her side. Sham greeted them all, especially Edward and Winry, warmly before leading them down into the ruins.

Everywhere they looked, rebuilding had begun. It had taken a bit of negotiation but the Elders had reluctantly agreed to allow Ed to use his alchemy to build them a small series of housing, therefore not putting any additional strain on the resources of the people they were here to help. Ed alone was allowed to do this, thanks to Sham recognizing him from before and his strong resemblance to the legendary Children of the Sun. He didn't bother to tell them he was, in fact, one of the last two Xerxsians that currently lived. That his appearance was being used as a bargaining chip bothered him and didn't.

On one hand, he hated being reminded that he looked like his birth father, on the other hand it made their mission slightly easier if they would not have to waste time and resources building them a place to stay. It would take several sessions, with a ton of rest and food in between, but Ed would build the complex they would be staying in while they were here. Normally a team of alchemists were sent to do these things, and once they were behind walls Roy would be helping things along, Fletcher and Russell too, but the bulk of the work would be falling to Edward.

Already, the amount of energy this was going to take was concerning Roy. He knew what his son was capable of, but he also knew his son would not necessarily consider his own limits. Sham led them to the plot of hard land that had been selected for their base, and stood aside to watch with General Miles, and Winry Rockbelle. Miles, like Sham, was not completely comfortable with the construction process, but he agreed that it was for the best. To avoid any personal internal conflict, he had been asked by Roy and Ed (who understood his hang ups) to help watch over the Elric children and keep them out of the way while they were working. Saul had excused himself entirely, and had stayed back with the horses, far enough away to not really see what was happening. He was deeply uncomfortable with bearing witness and had decided that after today he would leave Edward to Sham and Miles.

The team brought the first pile of materials, mostly metal as the nearby mounds of stone and sand would be flattened and the materials used in the construction. Then everyone stood back, Roy poised to interfere if it looked like a rebound, as Ed stood on the edge of the plot with his eyes closed mentally constructing the complex. It didn't need to be large, only housing those who were to be posted here semi permanently, which it was agreed would never be more than fifteen. Excluding their families, such as Edward's sons and Russell's brother.

Ed clapped and there was a loud ring and a gush of wind as blue light danced around him, before he slammed his hands to the ground. Slowly, the first building rose from the earth, flattening the area around it as it went into a smooth stone surface. It was not a large building, and it lacked Ed's normal ornaments, but it would function for what they would need for the day. After the long trip a dorm/command center was all he had energy for today.

Inside the two story structure was a very basic layout of rooms, all of them lacking any finishes, including doors. The main floor would be the command center and communal areas. It contained four offices, a rec room, and a cafeteria, and a shower room once the plumbing was added. The second floor was the dorms, containing ten small dorm rooms, and a bathroom. Tomorrow he would build the family housing, as he thought of it, but for tonight everyone would be camping in the offices.

Furnishings and paperwork would arrive in the first few supply shipments. The first of which was due mid-week. Until then, everyone would just have to make do with bedrolls. It wasn't ideal, but no one there could claim they hadn't experienced it before, aside from William who was not likely to complain. Sham was invited it to see the craftsmanship. It was being considered by the elders that they may allow Edward, just Edward, to improve the structural integrity of some of the buildings in town.

Edward saw it as a positive step toward accepting alchemists help, and possibly healing the rift between their people. Roy was not as hopeful, since Edward was a special case. Ed hated to hear it, but he was. He and his brother were living legends. The last of a people thought long gone. A people that myths and legends had been built around all over the continent, possibly further. Roy had never traveled farther than Xing, but Edward had. Once.

Edward had traveled all the way to Europe and came back with a strong disgust for the leaders, the knowledge that magic was not just a myth, and a son. His now two-year-old son, Yuery. At the time Edward had been fourteen and the baby in question was a three-month-old. Roy had soon found himself warming to the boys, and before long he had adopted Edward and Alphonse as his sons.

The Ishbalans entered the rec room, where Ed was resting in a pile of blankets and bedrolls, a baby in each arm, and his fiancée sitting next to him trying to talk him into taking a nap. Roy and Riza were near the offices, directing supplies.

Yuery, turned his large green eyes to the Ishbalans when they entered the room, before attempting to wiggle free of his father's grip. William soon joined his brother in attempting to escape. Ed groaned and sat up, but Winry gently pushed him back down. "I will handle the boys. You nap. You barely slept last night, and I know as well as you do how much energy you used to build this!"

"Win, I can't ask you to chase after both of them, they have far too much pent up energy." Ed reasoned.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing Yeye is here to take them for a tour." Roy said from the doorway. Yuery and William both rushed toward him, Yuery running and William crawling. Winry giggled before pointing at Ed and demanding he go to sleep.

Miles smiled with amusement, and led the others into the next room to leave the young couple to their fight. He remembered how loud the two of them could get, both of them were very stubborn. "I met them once, up at Briggs. He had come up there in search of a way to stop the upcoming war. She was sent after him, to replace his automail. They fight passionately."

"Ah, the joys of youth. Though they do appear much more youthful than they are." Saul replied.

"They are both sixteen actually." Miles said. "I know, I found the entire thing a bit confusing at first. Edward had Yuery already when I met them, I'm uncertain about William. There are rumors he is adopted but I try not to put stock in personal rumors. Mostly it isn't believed anyway. The boy, Edward, has not had an easy life overall. He grew up in Resembool. Orphan. This I know from him directly."

"War is hard on us all." Sham replied. "Mustang seems sincere in his desire to repair our homeland."

"I truly believe he is, I have had the chance to spend time with him these last few months." Miles said. "I've seen others before him as well. Alchemists were tools to the old regime. Just tools. They collected them as young as they could get away with, and filled their heads with false ideals. A few, like Mustang and Armstrong, realized what was happening to them. Some quit or ran, however, Armstrong and Mustang stayed to prevent another generation. Edward, like those before him, was recruited young. However, he was placed under Mustang, who went out of his way to keep the boy from being used as a tool."

"Do you trust Mustang to continue to do the right thing?" Saul asked.

"I do." Miles replied. "He swore a blood oath to restore Ishbal. "

"They brought their children. Never during the occupation were their children here." Sham said with a smile.

"Yes" Saul replied. "It was not a token gesture, as I feared it to be, he had no idea we were standing there, but he dotes on those children greatly. They have no intent of starting a war that those boys could be lost to."

"I agree." Miles replied. "Additionally, nothing, not supplies, not men. Move in this area without my signature as well."

The treaty had been signed weeks ago, and Sham had been relieved to learn then that Miles and Elric were involved, but once she had seen them in person again, she was convinced this was Ishvalla's will. She recognized the girl's features. Elric's fiancée was the daughter of the Doctors Rockbelle. It too was a sign. She was quick to point this out to Saul, who nodded in agreement. It may not be as terrible as he feared it would be, especially as he intended to step back and leave it to the Elders and Sham to deal with the foreigners now that he was assured that they held no ill will toward his people.

The Next Morning

Edward woke to the heavy thump of his eldest son jumping onto his chest. He pretended to not notice this and kept his eyes closed as Yuery leaned close into his face and said. "Daddy, up time." Before poking Ed's cheek. Ed continued to pretend to sleep as the boy frowned thoughtfully and glanced over at his mother and baby brother who were still sleeping next to them. Then he leaned back over Ed's head and tried again, "Daddy, Up. Now. Pease."

Ed still pretended to sleep, as the boy looked over toward where his Yeye and Nainai were sleeping near them. Yeye was seemingly just as deeply asleep as Ed, and Yuery frowned. It wasn't common for both his father and his grandfather to continue to sleep once he was up. His mother and grandmother both tended to sleep until his brother woke up, but Dad and Yeye got up when he did. He leaned over to try to wake his dad again when suddenly Ed wrapped his arms around the boy, making the child squeal half in delight half out of being startled. "What are you doing waking people Yu?" Ed asked playfully. "Are you ready to be tickled already?" Ed then tickled the boy's sides until he was screaming with laughter, and everyone in the room was sitting up.

William struggled out of Winry's arms to dive at his father and brother. Ed managed to catch the smaller boy, and began tickling him as well, while Winry flopped back onto the thin mat below her with a groan. "Do you have to rile them up so early?"

"Yes." Ed replied with a laugh and Roy stands to walk over to them. Wordlessly he holds out his arms and both boys reach for him.

"Come now boys, lets get you ready for the day." Roy said and walked back over to his own bed, where he had set aside their clothing for morning late last night in anticipation of this. All around them, the others were now climbing out of bed and rolling up the bedrolls before leaving the room in search of a rest room and then something to eat. "Yuery did you need to use the toilet?"

"No Yeye." Yuery said, and Roy sighed before changing the boy's underclothes and removing the rubber diaper cover they kept on him at night. Yuery was fairly consistent in using the toilet now, however he still had a tendency to wet at night, or while his father was tickling him judging by the soggy training pants. Roy then dressed the boy in a linen pull over and slacks that were designed for the desert in mind.

Yuery sat patiently and waited while Roy then changed William's diaper and dressed him in a matching outfit. Riza had left to change herself, but returned with four bowls of oatmeal just as Williams sat back up. Ed and Winry joined them, each adult (or teen) taking a bowl, and then sat in a circle around the boys as they took turns feeding the two boys in between bites of their own. Ed did not want Yuery to get back into the habit of sharing every meal, and would be happy when their own space was completed.

After breakfast, Ed decided he was rested enough, so he stepped outside to build the 'family housing'. Like the day before, he selected a dune about twenty feet from the command building. He formed a mental image of the building he intended to build, before taking a deep breath and clapping his hands. Walls again rose from the ground, swirling and stiffening under the blue energy. Soon, a long building divided into two separate units sat where the dune had been.

Ed smiled in satisfaction. The larger unit, intended for his family, contained three bedrooms, a bathroom and a main room that was a shared living space and kitchen. The smaller side, meant for General Miles, contained a bedroom, a bathroom, and a main room.

With the building out of the way, aside from plumbing, electrical and doors, Ed went back to the command building to see what else needed to be done. Russell and Roy were busy setting up materials needed to meld plumbing into the showers and toilets, as well as the sinks in the kitchen area of the cafeteria. Fletcher meanwhile, was making doors.

Ed, along with Roy, then went to work quickly forming the plumbing as Russell and Fletcher hung doors and then set to work planning the best place for the greenhouse they would be adding to the compound. Ed joined them once they selected the best location to create the building just as Elder Sham and the Ishbalan arrived with four other men none of them had met before.

General Miles met them as they arrived, and led them into the command center, all but ignoring the fading light around the green house. Roy and Riza were in what would be his office, with William and Yuery, planning out what they would be doing the rest of the week. They would be touring the city to determine the the immediate and long term needs of the area, then they would write up a resources proposal to be sent to Fuhrer Grumman. After that, Roy had planned a formal speech and interview session with the local population. The shipment of supplies that had already been ordered would arrive before the end of the week, and they would have to set up his office first.

Edward joined them as they were going over the itinerary with Sham and the others. No one had any objections with the schedule, so after a brief discussion on whether it was already too hot, the boys were taken with them as they headed out into the city.

Winry, Russell, and Fletcher remained behind to begin moving the materials into the green house and build the planting boxes. Mustang, Hawkeye, Ed, Miles, and their adjutants followed the Ishbalans into the city. Ed carrying William and holding Yuery's hand. In the city, they were greeted by more of the population, several of them had been involved in the Promised Day battle and had then been lead back to Kappa about half of the current population had immigrated back from the slums outside of Central, the other half was from the Xerxes Ruins camp that had moved first to Liore, then further south when the fighting had begun.

They had not gone far into the city when Daniel and Hannah spotted them and rushed up to the group. A few months ago, the two Ishbalan children had lived with Roy, Edward, and Winry for a short period of time, along with Edward's friend, Rose Thomas who had been their foster mother. The children had been returned to their mother shortly before Rose had been killed. Roy and Ed had no idea if anyone had informed the children and their mother of Rose's death.

"Uncle Roy, can you carry me?" Daniel asked happily.

"Of course." Roy said with a smile. "How have you been? Where's your mother?"

"Mama's right over there, we got here a long time ago. The people are nice." Daniel said as he waved at his mother who waved back, but otherwise seemed unconcerned that her children were surrounded by soldiers. These were men she trusted, uniforms aside. They had helped keep her children safe while she couldn't be with them, and her son and daughter were very attached to them.

She had, in fact, used this attachment during the community meeting, to argue in favor of allowing them in to help. Hero of Ishbal they had called this man, a living weapon. She had been terrified to learn her children had been left to his care. Imagining all sorts of horrors that may be befalling her children. Instead her children had been happy and healthy.

The man himself, when she spoke to him, was nothing like the monster she had expected. He also clearly loved all of the children in his care, including her own. Hannah was more reserved than her brother, but she had no issue telling the elders of Roy's kindness. She had even gone on to include what little she had overheard as part of his household, about how he had been planning on helping their people since before the war had even been over.

Hannah now happily walked along beside these men as Mustang carried little Daniel, and talked to them about the family pets, who had made the journey as far as Resembool and would be joining them after they had settled in. The crowd gathered watching the Flame Alchemist carrying one of their children and smiling kindly at him. It seemed to help settle their fears further.

They made their way to the city center, a location Mustang had never been before, and were met with no resistance. The sight of the clearly Amerstrian children in the group of soldiers seemed to have the soothing effect that Grumman had hoped for when he had suggested that it was for the best that Edward and his family was coming along.

Yuery looked around curiously as the crowd grew, unused to this many people surrounding them and looking at him. It was rare for Ed to take the boys out to any form of formal event, mostly thanks to his protectiveness, though he supposed he would have to get used to this while they were in Ishbal. Roy was expected to make a speech once they gathered on the stage in the city center.

It had been agreed upon that during the restoration military presence would be as small as possible, to avoid any future 'accidents' like the one that had started the war. All it would take to undo everything they were working on was one questionable accident. Everyone on the team was selected carefully. Lt. Fuhrer Mustang was selected because of his prior history in Ishbal, and this project was his conception. General Hawkeye had been by Mustang's side from the beginning of this project, and she was expected to be his wife long before they were reassigned. Colonel Elric was not only the Lt. Fuhrer's son, he alone could claim to be a descendant of Xerxes, he was also well known as a champion of the people. General Miles was Ishvallan, as was his adjutant.

The rest of their small group had served under either Mustang or Elric and were hand selected as trustworthy and without prejudice against the Ishvallan people. With the exception of Russell Trigham. He, to had no prejudices, however this was his first week serving under Colonel Elric. He had only passed his exam the week before, and was still new to the military altogether. He was unlikely to have many interactions outside of the compound either. Russell had just barely made the new exam cutoffs, having turned sixteen at the beginning of the month. His little brother, Fletcher, was fifteen. In many ways they reminded Roy of the Elric brothers.

After his speech, which included the promise of supplies arriving later this week, they headed back toward the compound. The crowd was still friendly with them, judging by the Qi, Ed had determined, which was a relief to him. He still needed to talk to the Elders about possibly allowing him to fix the buildings around the city using his alchemy. He was uncertain how the conversation would go, but didn't expect it to be an easy sell. Alchemy was considered a sin by the Ishvalans. However, on the other hand, much like him being allowed to use his alchemy to raise their base, there was some hope that it would be allowed.

Journal Two

1610

01/01/10

It is time I move on. I have done

All I can for Xing at this time.

Shi has been a good Emperor.

Better, even, than I had hoped for.

We buried Hiro yesterday, and I admit

His loss is affecting my timing. I have

No desire to stand here haunted by

The ghosts of the past in my once

Pleasant home.

I move on to Europe, taking with

Me the knowledge I have gained,

To seek a way to defeat the Dwarf.

Who has yet to make a move from what

I can gather. I am not entirely certain

Where it is at the moment, just not here.

_T.B.V.H.

02/04/10

Europe is bigger than I assumed. It may

Take longer than I originally believed

To find the help I am needing. I had

Assumed that I would be able to find

Magic users easily. However, I have come

To find that the non users are hunting the

Users. This is very disturbing. I must be

Very careful not to raise suspicion.

Careful inquires has led me to believe

The best options would be either France

Or England. I believe I shall try France first, it is closer.

I will be glad to be free of this Prussia, and

Hope they are kinder to magic in France.


	2. The Children of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy thought quickly, this could easily backfire on him. He could undo everything that he had tried so far, but if it worked, he could take some of the burden off of his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of the European Witch Trials

The Children of the Sun

Command Center

Kappa

Lt. Fuhrer Mustang's Office

It had been about a month after they arrived in Kappa that the railroad had finally been completed. The first shipment of supplies would be arriving this morning, and Winry would be riding back out. Now that the train was coming once a week, she would be spending one week a month in Central at her shop. This meant that she would be gone two weeks altogether with travel.

Edward and Winry had discussed it in great detail, and he had insisted that he and the boys would be fine while she was gone, that he had been raising a child alone longer than with help and he knew how to handle it. He also assured her that that didn't mean she wasn't important to him and the boys, just that they would be fine with her traveling. After all, at some point it was likely he would be the one that had to go.

Now she was down at the train station, Ed had gone to see her off, and the boys were in Roy's office. Because most of the time Ed had been raising Yuery 'alone' Roy had been helping everywhere he could, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Yuery was sitting at the small table Roy had arranged to be placed in his office coloring, and William was sitting in the playpen with his blocks. Roy was busy filling out work orders.

A knock on the door was followed by his adjutant, Kain Fuery, announcing the arrival of the Ishbalan representatives. Elder Sham, her grandson Joseph, Mayor Saul, and The Ishbalan (as Scar was now referred to by the Amestrians) were led into the room, and Fuery shut the door.

Yuery glanced up from his coloring long enough to establish that it wasn't his parents to pick him up, then returned to his coloring. Joseph smiled at the boy, though the other three did not look at him. Roy stood to greet his guests and ask if everything was alright.

"We've come to discuss the proposed supply list." Sham said politely.

"Is there something lacking?" Roy asked, concerned. "It may take a while for some things to arrive, the rail line just reopened. However, if something was overlooked, we could order it for the next shipment."

"You have been extremely generous in this entire thing, no we simply wished to ask if there was anything, we could do to repay you. I noticed just this morning, that there are extra items being ordered. Things like candies and toys for the children, books and clothes for the adults that we would never have asked for." Saul said. "It really wasn't necessary to order these extra items."

"Of course, it was. We are here to restore your home and happiness. Home could take a while, but an occasional treat will go a long way toward raising morale." Roy said smoothly. He had been in charge of groups of overworked people far too long to not have picked up little tricks to keep them all going.

"Is Colonel Elric around?" Joseph asked, once again glancing at the children sitting near Mustang's desk.

"He took Ms. Rockbelle to place her on the train. Her presence was required in Central, and his here. It is the nature of their lives to sperate for their work for periods of time, they will be fine." Roy said. "Once we return to Central it is unlikely that they will be separated again. At least for a long while. He is scheduled for a promotion at that time."

"I see. It is a shame. I wished to ask him something rather personal." Joseph said and Sham frown at the boy, while Roy offered to attempt an answer. "Well, I was wondering if Colonel Elric was perhaps one of the Children of the Sun. I remember seeing him in the ruins, how he seemed to understand something about what happened there all those centuries ago, and then there is his hair and eyes, and I was just wondering I know it's a bit of a foolish question."

"Not foolish at all actually. Edward is a descendant of Xerxes. There is only one family line that I know of that derives directly from Xerxes and that is Ed's. So yes, he is one of the 'Children of the Sun.' He also is my adoptive son." Roy said proudly.

"Oh, I see. So, then his magic is blessed by Ishballa." Joseph said. "We learned about them in class."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about, but that sounds intriguing." Roy said in reply.

"According to our legends" The Ishbalan interrupted. "Xerxes was populated entirely by the blessed people, marked by the resemblance to the sun. They were given the great gift to alter the world around them, and they thrived in the desert, not just the edges but the heart. One day, an interloper convinced their greatest priest that it was necessary to attempt the impossible, for the good of the world. The attempt failed, and they were lost, but the interloper was able to steal from them the magic Ishvala had given them, and thus alchemy was forbidden."

"…So, what you are saying is it's fine for Ed to use alchemy because he's a child of the sun?" Roy asked, to make sure he understood what they were saying.

"Yes, of course." Elder Sham replied. "I knew when I saw him last year because he does not need to draw to force the magic from the Earth."

Roy thought quickly, this could easily backfire on him. He could undo everything that he had tried so far, but if it worked, he could take some of the burden off of his son. "The Xingese have a legend. One of the Golden Men escaped the destruction and traveled to Xing, The Sage of the West. Once he arrived, he felt it was necessary to continue tradition to keep the world safe from the monster who had stolen his homeland. He took upon himself a handful of acolytes, and through training and prayer they were granted use of the power. They then set forth to use that power to protect the world." He looked at them each in turn and saw he had their interest. "It was said that one day, the monster that destroyed his kingdom would try again, and when he did, the students of the Golden One would rise against him, to stop the monster before he could destroy a second country." Roy then took a deep breath.

This was it, he hoped this would go as planned. He clapped his hands, after removing his gloves to demonstrate the lack of arrays. He placed his hands carefully on the desk as he envisioned Edward and Alphonse. Slowly a statue of his sons raised from the desk before the light faded away. He dared to look at them once more. The Ishbalan was frowning, but Joseph and Sham were staring at the statue with awe. Saul stepped forward with a bow refusing to speak and shocked by the sight.

"You were able to preform without a circle. You have been touched by Ishvala and granted the Gift." Sham said with wonder. "Truly Ishvala has looked upon your heart and granted you absolution for the sins they forced upon you with their wicked wars. "

"The legend. Promised Day, the prophecy was fulfilled. You too have been touched by God and it would be a prideful Sin to refuse your help." The Ishbalan said.

"You were Chosen, and they attempted to corrupt you, yet you prevailed. You even named the Child of the Sun as your own to protect and care for. We would be honored for you help." Saul finally said.

"The honor is mine. I was blessed to receive my sons; I am grateful to them every day. I am thankful you are willing to give me the chance to right the wrongs done to your people." Roy replied. He was relieved his gambit had worked. Everything he had said about the legend was true. He had read it again very recently. He had also read bits and pieces of Hohenheim's journals and knew the man had planned at one point the man had been training an army, or that had been his intent. He was also fairly certain Edward had been reading the journals too, though Ed said he had no interest in them.

"Will you come tomorrow, with Colonel Elric, to oversee the construction?" Elder Sham asked.

"I would be honored, yes." Roy said.

"Yeye! Doggy is done." Yuery said as he produced a purple and green colored blob that vaguely appeared to have legs.

"Very good, Yu. It's beautiful. Look it had legs this time!" Roy said and the boy smiled brightly before walking back over to his table.

"What is that he calls you?" Joseph asked. "I heard Daniel say it once too. The other day."

"Yeye. It's Xingese for Grandfather." Roy said with a smile, he found he rather enjoyed the title despite his original complaints that he was not old enough to be a grandfather. "Yuery also refers to General Hawkeye as Nainai, which means grandmother."

"Ah yes, you and General Hawkeye intend to wed shortly?" Sham asked.

"I believe so, though we are likely waiting until we can return to Central. Ed, Colonel Elric, and Winry Rockbelle will probably marry first." Roy said, as William yawned largely and rubbed his eyes.

"You all live together? Is that the limited accommodations?" Sham asked with a frown.

"Not exactly." Roy replied. "The housing Edward build was designed for our family. It has enough room for all six of us. He could change the scale if it became necessary, though it won't become an issue since we are not allowing any further troops assigned to the area. I simply told the council of Generals that we had it under control, between four Alchemists there really is no need to send additional support beyond the ones we brought to help with paperwork. All of them are very efficient with paperwork."

Roy then stands with a smile and walked over to the playpen. The baby was in need of a nap, and Yuery could use the quiet time as well. The children's nap schedule had not been affected by the move, if anything keeping to it was easier with less people around. Sham and the others left as he waved to them and he followed them out of the building with his grandsons to take them over to his house to put them down for their nap.

Kappa City Center

Late Afternoon

Colonel Edward Mustang-Elric and Lt. Fuhrer Roy Mustang arrived as agreed to review the buildings in the city center to determine their condition. Havoc and Fuery followed behind them with clipboards for notes, as they decided the best way to handle the area was to split up. Ed took the left half and Roy the right, starting with the temple in the center, that they examined together.

Ed had been given permission to examine the structures, using his alchemy. This would make the process faster if nothing else, because he would be able to find any small fractures in the structures. Roy had been taught how to do this as well, by Ed. Between the two of them it would still take close to an hour to examine and record each building.

Elder Sham walked with Mustang, and the Ishbalan walked with Ed. Ed had left his sons in the care of Riza Hawkeye because he was concerned some of the buildings would be unsafe at this time. As Ed walked, he scribbled notes into his notebook and attempted to pay attention to those around him. The first four buildings he had examined, excluding the temple, required very little to restore them to their former condition.

Ed and The Ishbalan had just entered the fifth building, Havoc trailing behind making notes. "What do they call you now?" Ed asked curiously. "I mean I know what Armstrong calls you and that seems to be what most everybody back in Central refers to either of the nicknames you were given, but what is your chosen name?" I'm sorry, it's probably not something you want to talk about."

"I am nameless. My people do not refer to me as anything at all." He said before turning to a crack in the wall to examine it closer. "I am sinful. I used Alchemy, knowing it was forbidden. Worse I used it to kill. I have been forgiven however I am nameless."

"I see. Then I will address you accordingly when it is the two of us, or we are among your people. I am afraid among my people I will not be able to do that." Ed replied.

"You have two names. Which do you prefer?" He asked.

"Informally, such as when I am speaking to friends and family, I prefer my given name or some variation thereof, most call me Ed actually. When we are in a formal situation like at work, most refer to me by Fullmetal… or Colonel Elric. Honestly, I prefer Fullmetal to Colonel however I acknowledge there are times when Colonel is necessary."

"Lt. Fuhrer Mustang prefers Mustang, in any variation, to his title." Havoc said from behind them, still scribbling on his clipboard. "According to Hughes and Hawkeye he loved his title at first, until he was sent out here. He was proud of being Flame until he was used to kill. He hates being called The Hero of Ishval even more than Flame though. That one still spirals him into depression."

No further comments were made as the other two stood back so Ed could concentrate. He stood in the center of the room and began, the blue light soon filling the room as he formed a layout and list of damages in his mind. He would jot it all down when he was finished before they moved on. "I could fix everything wrong with this building right now. If you two would be so kind as to move out of the room?" Edward said finally as he opened his eyes and let go of the power.

"Well…are we allowing him to begin repairs at this point?" Havoc asked. The Ishbalan stared at them both thoughtfully, before nodding and stepping from the room. Havoc smiled before walking out of the door himself. With in moments the entire building danced in blue light, and a crowd gathered. Mustang and Sham approached just as the light was fading.

"The Boss said he could repair this one himself in just a few moments, it didn't need additional supplies." Havoc said to Mustang who was frowning at the building.

"We agreed not to allow Edward to repair anything major without another alchemist standing by." Mustang said in response.

"Uh, did you tell him that?" Havoc asked, he knew Mustang had said that, but wasn't sure if this counted as 'major'.

"No." Mustang said with a sigh. "The quickest way to ensure Ed would be running around repairing everything from flowerpots to gas lines would be to tell him not to do just that. I was counting on you to dissuade him."

"Okay then. The Boss isn't going to listen to me about these things Chief. He's more likely to listen to you than me." Havoc replied. "I am no Hawkeye."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mustang demanded.

"Just that Ed listens to her sir." Havoc backpaddled.

"Yeah well, she is back at the compound with the boys, so I guess it's up to me." Mustang replied before approaching Ed with a sigh as the boy came back out of the building. "Edward, we are to make a complete list of what needs to be repaired before we begin repairs. We don't want to antagonize the natives, after all we are here to help them."

"I asked before I began and was given the go ahead." Ed said pointing to the spot where Havoc and the Ishbalan were standing. Roy frowned in return, and Havoc knew he was going to be in trouble later.

"Please Edward, out here, in this heat. I would prefer if I was near by when you did these things just in case the heat gets to you and you need help." Roy replied in a much quieter tone only Ed could hear. "I know you think I'm being overprotective, but I worry about you. "

"Fine." Ed said reluctantly. "I only have one more building to look at then we can go back to the office and go over what all needs to be done in this section. Actually, at the rate we're going, I don't think we'll be out here as long as Grumman thought we would be."

"I thought it was an overestimate when he issued the order, but better to be under than over when it comes to budgeting both time and resources. Leftovers is fine, borrowing is a pain in the ass."

"True. Okay one to go, unless you already looked through it?"

"I did, I had just finished when I noticed the light show and assumed you had found something you decided couldn't wait. "Roy said with a sigh.

"I did, the foundation had small cracks that were rapidly growing, had I allowed it to wait with as many people are walking around here now, it would have collapsed within the month. Possibly with some local kid inside. You know how kids are."

"Okay. Still, next time come and get me please." Ed nodded as they began walking back toward the compound. Havoc and Fuery trailing behind them, reviewing the notes as they walked to double check that they hadn't missed anything.

Once they had arrived in Mustang's office, Ed requested that Havoc go find him some water. Havoc disappeared, and Fuery set to work typing up his notes into a summery for the proposal. Ed sat in one of the chairs to groan loudly. "You were right about the heat Dad. My leg is killing me right now. How many buildings can be repaired like I did today do you think?"

"Probably one or two. Most of them are going to need further repairs. It's going to take awhile to get the city back on it's feet." Mustang said with a sigh. "Luckily after talking with Sham, I will be allowed to help you with the repairs."

"How did you manage that anyway?" Ed asked, relieved that he had help, if only because it would be faster. He wanted out of the desert as quickly as they could manage it.

Roy simply clapped. He wasn't activating an array, so the sound was dull in the room, but Ed got the idea. He nodded. It boiled down, once again, to Hohenheim.

Everything in his life eventually led back to that man, no matter how far he attempted to distance himself from it. Ed though with a frown. He had started reading the journals himself, not that he was going to admit it or talk about it, but ever since he began, he was feeling like everything led back to his birth father, and it bothered him.

The man's reach was farther than he ever expected and at the same time he was basically a ghost, a legend. If not for the journals, Ed would be able to brush it all off as superstition, but with the journals he knew. His father had been traveling around counter balancing Father from the beginning. A part of him, the part that didn't bitterly hate the man, was impressed with everything he had managed to pull off while remaining in the shadows.

The rest of him was at war with himself over if he should feel bad for the man or hate him more than ever, because it seemed like every entry made him feel one way or the other. He didn't think Hohenheim set out to hurt anyone, he wasn't a bad person, but it didn't change the facts that he spent centuries, literal centuries, manipulating people. Including Trisha Elric.

He hadn't gotten to this lifetime, to his mother yet. He wasn't sure he wanted to get to it. It had its own special journal, likely because at that point Promised Day was close…and because Edward had lived. He wasn't stupid, he knew that had a huge influence on Hohenheim's planning. The man had said as much in the letter he had left for Ed.

Only now, reading these books, did he know the depths of what that truly meant, however. How many women had his father driven crazy with his quest? How many children had he buried? Had he ever cared about any of them? Ed was morbidly drawn to the journal if for no other reason to find the answer.

He knew he should leave it alone, that the truth was bound to make things harder for him, no matter the answer. He knew that his Dad and his Mom and his Ji Mu loved him for who he was, and they hadn't been part of this. A part of him feared that his mom had known. That she had been part of planning it like these others. He was terrified that had she known…he didn't think he could handle it.

From Journal Two

1610

28/07/10

France is not kinder to magic users.

I, along with eleven others, was sentenced

To death by fire. I survived, as did Gertrude

Who helped me escape. However, I learned

A terrible and valuable lesson from the

Experience.

Micah and Malachi are no longer among

The menagerie that is my body. Hannah

Informed me, they took my place in death.

I live with deep regret, not only of the loss

Of the twins, but those that were lost in my

Suicide attempt in the desert. I have no idea

How many I took then, I refused to ask, I cannot

Know at this time.

The trial. The trial was terrible. It had nothing

To do with real magic. It was anyone who did

Not fit into the social norms, were accused.

One elderly woman, Lovell, was tried simply

For refusing to attend the Church because the

Walk was too far for her anymore. I want to

Go home. I cannot go home, I need to find

The answers to save not just the people of

Xing, but here too.

As terrible as this whole experience has

Been, it does not change the friends I have

Found in my time here. I have met wonderful

People in my travels. They need to be saved

From the fate that befell my people.

_T.B.V.H.

31/12/10

I have moved from Northern France, to Southern France

Yet so far have been unable to make any real contacts

Within the magical community. Soon, I may have to move

On should I not have any better luck in the next town.

I have picked up a travel companion, a beautiful girl

Named Maria. I do not know how long she will travel

With me at this time. She is rather young, not yet twenty,

And has a far different disposition from Hiro, however I

Have found myself lonely lately, and desired company, at

Least for as long as she is willing.

She does not believe in magic in any form. A disappointment

In a way, and a relief in another after what occurred a few

Months ago.

_T.B.V.H


	3. Restoration and Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "…I don't care you are Lt. Fuhrer; I will punch you." Ed growled, though he sat back down himself.
> 
> "Edward! I am your father!" Roy joked.
> 
> "Yeah, that didn't stop me before, it won't now either." Ed said

Restoration and Exhaustion

Command Center

Colonel Elric's office

1:00 pm

A knock at the door had Ed guiltily scrambling to shove the journal in the top drawer of his desk as he called for them to enter. He slammed the drawer shut on his finger and fervently cursed his lack of metal fingers as Roy came into the room.

His behavior was enough to draw Roy's attention, however he decided against commenting on it with the boys in the room. It was bad enough that Ed was cursing the desk, he didn't need to set Ed off into a full rant with the way Yuery had been repeating everything recently.

"Dammit dammit" Yuery singsong as if to prove Roy's point, without looking up from the picture he was coloring.

"Yu don't say that. Mommy will kill me." Ed said while shaking out his hand.

" Wan Mommy!" Yuery replied looking around

" Mama Mama!" William agreed

Ed sighed and reminded them that Winry had left and would be back soon.

"You may need to evaluate your priorities if Winry is your only concern for Yuery's language." Roy said with a smirk.

"Shut it. He's being raised on a military compound. He hears worse words on the walk over here every morning. Any hope of the boys not cursing ran away with this move to the desert." Ed grumbled.

"Really? I rather thought the hope for them having clean mouths flew out the window with you as a father." Roy replied as he sat down.

"…I don't care you are Lt. Fuhrer; I will punch you." Ed growled, though he sat back down himself.

"Edward! I am your father!" Roy joked.

"Yeah, that didn't stop me before, it won't now either." Ed said, "What did you want? I have paperwork."

"Yet you were sitting here reading something you felt you needed to hide."

"I am very busy."

"Clearly."

"Okay, this was a nice chat, have a good day."

"Actually, we need to discuss the restoration progress." Roy replied as Ed attempted to yank him to his feet. Yuery came over and climbed into Roy's lap with his latest picture. Since Yeye and Daddy were playing with each other it meant they weren't busy. "Very good Yuery. It's very clearly a purple cow this time."

"We need to start encouraging him to color them the right color according to the book." Ed muttered, while rubbing the boy's head. "Good job Yu, I couldn't have drawn it that well at your age."

"Or now. I remember seeing a certain demon dragon that was supposed to be a miniature panda." Roy said, before clearing his throat and pulling out a file that he had set down beside him. "Now, we finished the city center, and the North and West districts. However, the Eastern district is in dire need of attention before anyone else can move back into the city. With the heat raising daily the people need out of tents as quickly as possible."

"I agree. The southern section is also vital however, if they want to begin producing their own food this year, we need to repair the irrigation canals. "Ed replied with a frown. "It's a shame we can get Verdure more involved. He could help the fields along."

"We can't push our luck here. It was hard enough to get permission for you and me to use our alchemy." Roy said while standing and pushing everything back into the folder. "Especially me. You have the benefit of coloration on your side."

"It doesn't matter. If push comes to shove, I'll study his arrays and do it myself." Ed shrugged and turned his attention to William, who had begun crying a moment earlier. As he lifted his son out of the playpen, he heard a drawer open. Ed whirled around, making the baby giggle.

"What the hell are you doing Dad?" Ed demanded, ignoring his eldest repeating 'hell'.

"I thought as much." Roy replied, tucking the journal under his arm with the file. "It isn't doing you any good to read these Edward. You are hurting yourself by insisting on continuing this line of research. Should I find anything that may be helpful to Yuery's situation, I will let you know, otherwise, as both your father and your commander, I'm asking you to let this go."

"I can't. I need to know. No matter how upsetting it can get. I need to know Dad. Al already read them."

"Al read them before returning with them, or I would have forbidden him as well. This is just making you withdraw Edward, and not just from me. You've been pushing Winry and the boys away as well. I know you would never intentionally do so, but you have been." Roy pulled his son into a hug. "I love you Ed, I can't stand watching you tear yourself apart with all of this. If you need to know something, I will show you myself, but from now on I'm keeping the journals. "

Eastern District.

4:00pm

Altogether there were fourteen blocks that needed repairs. Which came to roughly one hundred forty houses. Edward was powerful, and young enough to claim to be full of energy. It was still a huge project. One that Roy was not going to allow him to attempt all in one day, no matter how much Ed complained.

They had been out here for two hours and had completely restored four blocks. The Ishbalans were impressed and a little frightened, which was a large part of why Ed wanted to get it done quickly. The longer the natives watched the more they had misgivings about allowing alchemy to help with rebuilding. If he didn't get this finished before the rest of the council overruled Elder Sham, then it would take far longer to complete the restoration of Kappa. It would also blow any chance they had of using the same methods in Haitru, the other major city they would be restoring to its former glory before they could return home.

They had been in Ishval for the last three months, and Ed hoped they would be done closer to the one-year mark than the two-year mark. While it was true he had promised Roy a year out here, and one way or another he himself would return to Central at the end of that year, he would prefer if his Dad came home then as well.

Which is why when he stumbled after the last house, he tried to ignore the worried looks he was receiving from Havoc and Breda. They were here to assist him, and to keep him from overdoing it. He knew his own limits, and he didn't need these guys slowing him down. He wanted this district to be done by the end of the week. He just needed some water, and maybe some jerky, then he could keep going.

"Hey. Uh. Boss? I think you should be done for today." Havoc said, stepping forward to steady the alchemist, who appeared a little flushed to him. Havoc was worried that Ed had spent too much time out here in the sun.

"I'm fine Havoc. I could go another hour, at least." Ed replied as he pushed away from the older man.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Breda fretted." I'm pretty sure Mustang will kill us if we let you get heatstroke, sir."

"Well, I will remind him that I'm your commanding officer and I ordered you to let me finish." Ed said as he moved to the next house.

"Yeah, but he's your commanding officer and father and he commanded us directly to keep you from overdoing it." Havoc said.

"When did you become an alchemist Havoc?" Ed said casually as he studied the house.

"I'm not but- "

Ed cut him off "So how do you get to gauge how much I can take?"

"Sir, we just- "

"Breda, I get Dad was your boss far longer than I have been, so I'm letting it go that you're arguing with me, but it needs to stop now. You're dividing my attention here."

Breda told Havoc he was going to go find Mustang and let him know what's going on out here. Ed meanwhile moved to the next house and clapped his hands. Havoc stood by nervously, he had been warned, repeatedly, by several people, to never interrupt an alchemist as they were activating an array. Once it was active you could interfere, or before, but during activation it was dangerous for both you and the alchemist especially the alchemist.

Meanwhile, Breda rushed through the small city until he reached the command center on the outskirts near the train station. Sweating, and breathing heavily he pushed into Mustang's office without knocking. Mustang, Sham, Hawkeye, Miles, and an unknown man who looked important were standing over the map of the city. Yuery and William were sitting in their play area near Mustang's desk. The Tringham brothers were both standing off to the side looking annoyed. Everyone turned to look at the panting red-faced man as he leaned over and clutched his knees. "Breda? What is it? Has something happened to Edward?" Mustang asked as he stepped toward the other man.

"Ed…Ed *gasps*. He. Won't. stop." Breda wheezes out.

"What?" Hawkeye asked, already heading toward the door.

"Riza. Stay here with the boys please, I'll go get him." Roy replied as he grabbed Breda's arm. "Show me exactly where he is."

"What is it, what's going on?" Elder Sham asked as she followed.

"Edward is overexerting himself. I anticipated this once we got to the residential areas. He wants to get the housing finished as quickly as possible so the people can move back into their homes. He will keep going until he collapses if we don't stop him now." Roy explained as they left the building. "How far did he get before you came to get me?"

"He finished four blocks, was starting on the fifth. Havoc and I both asked him to stop, at least take a break, but he brushed us off. He nearly fell over after the last house." Breda replied, speeding up slightly.

"Shit. That boy is going to be the death of me." Roy muttered, shaking his head, "When we get there, I will stop him and take over the array if necessary. I need you to keep him from starting again. That's an order."

"I had no idea he could use too much of your alchemy?" Sham asked still following behind them.

"Alchemy uses energy, both drawn from the Earth and taken from the Alchemist. Edward has always had an extraordinary amount of power, but at a price. He's small as much as he hates hearing it, and he sleeps and eats as much as three men. He's been pushing himself too hard lately. He hasn't been eating enough, not wanting to overuse our resources. He uses less energy than he used to, but still, he's an alchemist with automail and is also a teenager. "

"I had heard he regained his flesh during the final battle, it was a miracle." Sham replied, they were now passing through the shopping district just outside the area Ed was working.

"He did, he still has an automail leg, and the miracle that restored his arm will not be repeated." Roy said as he spotted the blue light that indicated Ed's current position. Roy saw the light waver, and without explanation broke into a run.

"If he's running, we have problems." Breda said, speeding up himself, but not leaving the elder woman.

Roy arrived just as the light faded and Ed fell to his knees. Havoc helped Ed to his feet, neither of them noticing Roy storming toward them yet. Ed shook off Havoc's arm and took a shaking step away from the wall. "I'm fine Havoc, just need a minute." Ed said, exhaustion clear in his voice.

"You're done for today Edward." Roy said, resting a hand on Ed's shoulder and looking him over. Ed was flushed from the heat and exhaustion was practically coming off of him in waves. Without his uniform top, in an undershirt, Roy could see the boy had lost weight lately. Dark circles under his eyes and the lack of sweat covering him was what really concerned Roy most at the moment. He didn't give Ed another option, instead scooping the boy up as if he was still much smaller.

Ed didn't bother to struggles, once he had stopped moving, he could feel how worn his body was. Instead he imitated his sons and laid his head against Roy's shoulder to close his eyes. Breda and Sham joined them as the heaviness of Ed's weight let Roy know the boy had fallen asleep. Roy shifted the weight slightly; his back was going to hurt by the time they got back.

Ed had lost weight; he had been right. There was no way Ed was this light when they had been in Central. Roy knew, they had spared often enough while Al was recovering. Havoc picked up Ed's discarded overshirt and jacket to follow them, and Breda was left to shoo away the locals and then escort Sham back to the compound.

"I knew he seemed strained, and that he hadn't been sleeping or eating enough, but I had no idea he had lost this much weight." Roy said quietly as they walked, not wanting to wake his son. "When did I miss this?"

"I think he's gotten worse since Miss Winry left. I don't know if that's what caused this or- "Havoc said, concern written in his frown.

"No. It's his research. It's making him sick to worry so much about this." Roy said with a frown. "I took it from him this morning. It isn't work related."

"Still, I should have spoken up sooner. I tried to get him to slow down, but he ignored me." Havoc said.

Roy walked through the gates to the compound and turned toward the house instead of the offices. "Please tell Hawkeye I took Edward home and that she can bring the boys over in a few minutes. I'm going to try to get his temperature down. He spent too much time in the sun on top of everything else."

Hogwarts

Evening

Severus wanted to ignore what had been said at the meeting. He wanted to believe that Edward had simply misunderstood as Dumbledore suggested, but it fit too well. Dumbledore was a master at manipulation, Snape knew that better than most, he wanted them to believe him, so they did. However… however, the Potters had been betrayed. James, for all of his many faults, and Severus hated to give him credit at all, would have favored being his own Secret Keeper, if for no other reason to protect his friends, yet he chose one of them who in turn betrayed them.

It didn't make any sense. Dumbledore had preformed the spell himself. Yet he hadn't suggested that James or Lily be Secret Keeper. It didn't add up. Severus needed to know more. He didn't like this, because it was starting to look like Edward wasn't wrong.

Severus would need to look in Dumbledore's office…but it was entirely possible he hadn't left anything written. Why would Dumbledore do this was the question, because if Snape's fears were correct he let them die. Worse, he set them up to die. The only one who could answer his questions about the spell was rotting in Azkaban.

He needed to know more about prophesies in general. He had never paid much attention to the subject in school, never took the classes himself. He always felt it was a bit of hogwash. Perhaps he should look up the werewolf, though he had always been thick as thieves with Black.

Mustang-Elric apartment

5:00 pm

Ed's temperature had returned to normal after some time in a lukewarm bath. His color had returned to normal, and Roy had managed to get him to drink some water. Now Ed was sleeping again a cold cloth on his head and a second covering his torso, but Roy was less worried about him when Riza finally brought the boys home.

Her first instinct had been to rush over with them, but she didn't want to have them underfoot if Ed was as sick as Havoc described. She trusted that Roy would know what to do, and had waited until now, hoping that he would have Ed stabilized and sleeping off the bout of heat stroke.

"How is he?" Riza whispered as she slipped into the room, after setting the boys in the front with their blocks.

"Better. Still not great. I shouldn't have let him go out there by himself, we both know he doesn't pay attention to his body." Roy said as he dipped the clothes in cold water and replaced them.

"He wasn't by himself, he had Havoc and Breda with him. As soon as they realized there was a problem, they came a got you." Riza replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He's stubborn, and only listens to me or Al, barely listens to us. What if I hadn't rushed right over?"

"Then you wouldn't be you, and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Riza- "

"I'm serious Roy. You have always taken care of all of your men. Always. That goes double for your children. This happened because it's hot and that boy is just as stubborn as you are. He's going to be fine, because he's too stubborn not to be."

"I'm not leaving him tonight, are you alright with the boys? You can ask Rebecca for help perhaps."

"I think I can handle two little boys for one-night Roy." Riza replied. "I'll make up a light dinner. He shouldn't eat tonight, he's likely to be sick anyway."

"Once we get him over this, we need to get some weight back on him. I was able to carry him all the way back here by myself, and he wasn't awake."

"He'll be alright Roy. We'll make sure of it."

"He's just been through so much lately; I don't know how much more he can handle."

"Give him more credit than that. He went through things that break grown men when he was nearly a baby, he can handle this." Riza said, sounding more certain than she felt.

"That's the problem Riza. It's not the big things that break the strong ones, it's the little things that manage to seep into the cracks left by the impact of the large ones. I can't lose one of my children Riza, it would be the thing that broke me too."

"We aren't going to. He pulled through whatever left that scar, he pulled through having two limbed ripped from his body. He pulled through having his automail destroyed more times than I like to think about. He's pulled through heat exhaustion as well if Breda it to be believed, he's to stubborn, has too much to wake up for, to give up now.

"I certainly hope so." Roy replied, unable to convince himself that she was right. She hadn't been here; she hadn't heard the way Ed was muttering and babbling when he was in the bath. The boy was clearly trapped in bad memories at the time, and Roy wasn't sure Ed wasn't still stuck there.

Journal Three

1625-1635

12/12/25

I met Perenelle in the market today.

I instantly knew she knew magic, I

Could feel in in her Qi. She was pleasant

To speak with as well. I invited her for

A walk in the park, and introduced

Myself. Despite my perfect accent she pegged me

As a foreigner from my name.

I will need to think of a new name to use while

I am here, this is not the first time this has happened.

She did not seem bothered however, and accepted

My invitation. I asked her casually, if she was a witch.

She was slightly startled but agreed she was. I informed

Her I was an alchemist. Equivalent Exchange. We spoke

For a great deal of time, the sun was low in the sky when we

Parted ways.

I invited her to dinner in a local establishment, and she

Agreed. I was very happy, still am. I haven't met anyone

So engaging since Maria. I already am forgetting the name

Of the latest since then, and her perfume still lingers in my rooms.

Alas, she was very dim.

_T.B.V.H.

01/03/26

Perenelle and I had a lovely time at dinner.

It was slightly forward of me, however I insisted

She return with me to my rooms so that we could

Discuss matters best left out of public. She agreed.

She had a great deal of information on the magical schools of

Europe, particularly Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, which

She graduated last spring. She agreed to introduce me to

The Headmaster when she next speaks to him.

She is the most intelligent company I have found since Hiro,

I hope to remain in her company for some time to come.

_T.B.V.H.

11/12/26

Perenelle and I are to marry tomorrow.

I have never been more terrified and excited.

I have always dreamed of having a family of

My own, and it appears that dream will now

Finally come true. I have not been this happy

In years. Not since I lost Hiro, certainly. We

Desire a child as well, and intend to try to have

One by our first anniversary.

_T.B.V.H


	4. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well young man if you don't want to risk someone seeing your naked butt perhaps you shouldn't make foolish choices."
> 
> "Granny!" Ed whined as she removed the thermometer, his face turning red.
> 
> "Oh please boy. I changed your diapers. I preformed your surgeries. And I saw you running around your mother's house in your no clothes stage. Stop looking shocked and offended."
> 
> "Dad, make her stop." Ed whined. "I'm fine I don't need the old bat here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being late, I am in a good deal of pain right now and forgot to post earlier in the day.

Nightmares and Dreamscapes

Mustang -Elric Apartment

10:00 pm

Roy watched with concern as Edward slept. Ed hadn't woken for more than a few minutes at a time since he had picked Ed up this afternoon. He had even slept through being bathed and dressed. Something Roy was sure under normal circumstances the boy would have argued against. He debated waking him again, long enough to get him to drink some water.

Riza and the boys were sleeping in the next room, and Roy could hear through the wall that Yuery was not happy with the change in routine. He had cried for about ten minutes before finally growing quiet about fifteen minutes ago, long after his normal bedtime. Normally, Yuery was a fairly easy child to put to bed, rarely putting up a fuss for it. William was more difficult, requiring a lullaby and sometimes a walk around the living room in his pram before he was willing to sleep.

Yuery had never been put to bed by Riza before, in fact it was rare for anyone aside from Ed to tuck either boy in at night. It was part of his own nighttime routine. Nights belonged to Ed, early mornings to Roy, and the rest of the day was split between the four of them when Winry was there. When Yuery was smaller, before the women moved in, Ed only allowed Roy to help with Yuery. Just Roy.

Roy could never tell if the change had come thanks to the addition of a second child, or Ed maturing, but he now extended that list to Alphonse ( before he left) Winry and Riza. He still never let anyone aside from them help him with the kids, and if he were to wake lucid right now, he would be worried when the boys weren't in their little bed over in the corner.

Ed began stirring around again as Roy opened the journal he was reading. Roy glanced up at his son, worriedly, but Ed settled after a moment so Roy returned to the unpleasant book. He was equal parts disgusted, sympathetic and enraged at the things he'd read so far and he still had three journals to go.

Hohenheim deserved to be punched in the jaw, but he also had earned Roy's sympathy. The man had done horrible cold frightening things in these recordings, to save Amestris. Some part of Roy wondered what lengths he himself would have gone to to save this country. He certainly had done questionable things as it was. Still, he knew exactly why these books disturbed his sons. He wasn't certain if either of them had read far enough to see what their father had to say about their mother.

Roy wasn't sure he'd want to know if he was them either. He asked Al how far Al had gotten in the journals the last time they had spoken. Al admitted he had gotten to Journal three, but he had found a half written letter in the pages, addressed to Edward, that had said that Ed was the salvation of their people as long as he was strong enough to walk away from Al, who had not been part of the plan. He threw the letter away and ignored the journals after that.

Ed groaned, returning Roy's attention to his son. He put the journal down and reached out to check his temperature. Ed jerked away as Roy placed a hand on his head and muttered more before thrashing. Roy assumed the boy was having a nightmare, Roy had enough of them himself. He also knew how prone to nightmare Edward was. Being sick like this wasn't going to help either. No matter how mature Edward seemed, or how high ranking he had become, at the end of the day he was a sixteen-year-old boy. He didn't truly know his own limitations, as he had proven over and over again. Roy shouldn't have let him go out in the sun like that by himself. He should have joined the team himself. Ed had overtaxed himself as it was, then adding in the heat and dehydration.

Riza appeared in the doorway as Roy debated refreshing the water and waking Ed again. She looked a bit rattled herself so Roy stood and followed her out to the hallway. " I finally got ahold of Winry just now. She was upset. She said we need to check his leg for burns." Riza said quietly, the babies were both finally asleep and she didn't want to wake them. Hayate and Franklin were curled up on the bed with them. She had still left the door ajar in case they made any noise.

"I already did. He had the beginnings of burns right at the edge of the housing, I put burn cream on it and cooled the metal. " Roy said with a sigh. "I read up on automail care back when Ed joined up. He was so young, I wanted to be sure I knew if he was being cared for…it's ironic it took until now to need that information when he was almost grown."

"I know as well as you do this isn't the first time you've taken care of him." Riza said. "You spent more time worrying about his maintenance and check ups than he did."

"Of course I did, he was a child, he couldn't be expected to be practical. I should have adopted him sooner, you know. It took everything falling apart for me to do the right thing, an because of that he lost his childhood."

"He lost his childhood because his father walked away and his mother died. He was a miniature adult when you met him and we both know it."

"No. He was still a child then, and I did whatever I could to shelter him, but I failed."

"Roy-"

"Don't. I failed him. Both of them. But I wasn't the first to fail them, and if Hohenheim were still around, I'd punch him myself." Roy replied. "I can't believe how cold he became. I would do anything to keep my people safe, but I can't imagine ever going so far as to simply stop caring."

"Didn't he care for them at all?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten to the boys and their mother yet, frankly I'm a bit afraid to get there. If he was as cold toward them as he is to everything else, what do I do with that? Do I hide the books from the boys? Do I let them rip themselves apart by reading it? How do I handle the aftermath either way?"

"You'll do what's best for them, I know you will."

"I wish I had your faith in me."

Ed groaned from behind them and Roy quickly rushed back to the boy, who had managed to sit up enough to lean over the bed and vomit into the waste basket. Roy joined him on the bed to rub his back and hold back his golden hair. Riza watched on with concern before picking up the water to refill it and the bowl.

His temperature was closer to normal now, though still a bit high, and Roy decided that if he had not shown signs of recovery by morning he was sending for Pinako Rockbelle. He wasn't going to risk long term or permanent damage to either Edward's leg or his brain. He wanted to call for Pinako now, it would take until morning for her to arrive, but that would be better than delaying any further.

When Riza reentered the room he asked that she sit with Edward for a few minutes while he made the call. He knew this conversation was likely to be unpleasant, certain that Pinako would blame him as much as he blamed himself for the state Edward was in. It didn't matter though, as long as he recovered. They needed to get a doctor or two out here too.

Other injuries, other illnesses were going to come up if not on the compound then in the city and as far as Roy knew no one with medical training had arrived among the refugees as of yet. He wasn't certain of that, of course, he hadn't exactly sat down and demanded a complete list of refugees. They were attempting to restore the homelands to the people who belonged there, not control them.

It would be nice, now that it came up, to know if there was anyone closer than Rockbelle to call on in this kind of situation, especially with two toddlers among their party. Riza had taken Roy's place next to the bed, and was replacing the cloths with new wet ones to help regulate Ed's temperature. Roy left the room quickly, wanting to get the call out of the way and return before Ed began stirring again.

Roy peeked into his own room, and smiled at the two boys curled together on the center of the bed surrounded by the dogs, the cat now with them as well. The pets looked up at him in unison before curling back against the tiny humans. Roy smiled at them before moving on toward the main room and phone.

The line rang for a few minutes before Pinako picked up the other side. "Dr Rockbelle, it's General Mustang. I'm calling in regard to Edward."

"Winry called me earlier and warned that you may need me. She's getting on the next available train." Pinako said. "Well, out with it, how bad off is he?"

"He still hasn't really woken since he fell unconscious this afternoon. There is some minor looking blistering around his leg, but frankly I'm more concerned with his body temperature." Roy replied as he sat down, he hadn't voiced his concern to Riza, or himself until now. "I bathed him which helped some, and have been keeping him covered in cool cloths, but his temperature is still elevated."

"With the housing integrated into his body like it is, it is actually a great deal harder for Edward to regulate his body temperature than an average person. I lectured him last year when he informed me he had just returned from a trip to Xerxes ruins that he must avoid extreme temperature then he promptly went North to Briggs. That boy is going to be the death of me and my granddaughter."

"Me as well. He was out running repairs this afternoon. He had been instructed not to overdo it, and not to go for more than one block at a time because we are in a heat wave at the moment. Breda came to collect me when he refused to stop working after four blocks. He brushed off both Breda and Havoc's concerns to keep going." Roy sighed heavily. " I however take full responsibility. I should have joined him to ensure that he stopped when he began wearing out. Instead he depleted his energy so completely that I am uncertain if it is exhaustion or heat that is causing his symptoms. Both an elevated temperature and loss of consciousness are as much signs of Alchemic Exhaustion as heat stroke. It's therefore nearly impossible to determine which he is suffering from."

"With that boy, it's likely both." Pinako growled. "He never knew when to quit. I will be there in a few hours, let me get some supplies together and get the neighbor to help me hitch up the carriage."

"Thank you madam." Roy said, relieved a professional was on the way. He then waived off her mutterings, and set the phone down.

He returned to the bedroom, after peeking at the boys once again on his way through. Once he had returned he told Riza to return to bed, it would do them no good if both of them were too tired to care for the boys in the morning. After bidding her goodnight, he once again switched out the clothes resting on Ed's head and chest, before picking back up the journal.

It was as much to keep him awake as it was to study at this point, and frankly, he was tired of this book. He wished he could walk away from it but if he did then Ed would know and pick them back up. Part of why this happened was because Ed was so distracted by these books. A large part of Roy wanted to burn them all and be done with it.

If not for the near constant mentions of magic he would have gotten rid of them, but this was for Yuery, and for his boys. This last entry had mentioned the birth of Albus Dumbledore. Roy recognized the name as the man that Ed trusted least of all the wizards. Roy had no idea what that meant as far as these journal entries went, but his father had clearly known Dumbledore for some time.

He reopened the book but once again, before he could turn the page Ed began stirring around. Roy set down the journal to check on the boy, who settled down at his voice. Ed blinked awake after he stopped thrashing, and looked over at Roy. "Dad?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah Ed, I'm right here." Roy said as he smoothed Ed's bangs back and replaced the cloth again.

"Where are- Are the boys okay?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, they're right next door sleeping in my bed with Ji Mu, Yuery was a bit upset at bedtime, but settled in just fine." Roy said with a smile. It was just like Ed to ask about the boys or Al before himself. "How are you feeling? You're temperature is still up but not as bad as it was."

"Oh. I messed up again didn't I? I was just trying to get enough places done before the weather got too bad. Now it's going to take even longer because you have to stay here with me. Please just go on out and help Dad, I'll be okay. Don't let them wait over this." Ed rambled, his eyes were still glassy, but he seemed to know what was going on, so Roy relaxed slightly. There didn't seem to be any damage to his brain then, as far as Roy could tell. Before Roy could reply, Ed was leaning over the edge of the bed vomiting into the waste basket again.

Roy sat with him, assuring him everything was all right until he was able to lay back again. "It's not your fault Ed, if anything it's mine. I should have gone out there with you myself to make sure you didn't overdo it. Why didn't you mention you were losing weight though? Do you not feel well or is it a matter of rations, because we call always order in more rations. I need you to stay healthy. Not just for this mission but for you and your family."

"It seemed so wrong to eat this much when there are people right here that need the food more than I do. It's not that I'm not eating, it's that I'm refusing extra rations. I don't need it."

"You really do though, Ed. You may not be supporting Al anymore, but you are supporting automail and alchemy. It takes energy to use energy." Roy said calmly, when he really wanted to scream at the boy for being so foolish. It was late at night, the babies and Riza were sleeping, and Ed though he was being rational. This line over conversation was likely to lead to screaming which would not help any of them. "Pinako will be here in the morning, try to get some more sleep. I'll be right here."

"Can you lay here with me?" Ed asked, sounding small and scared. Roy was heartbroken over that tone especially when he had to shake his head. He understood, Ed felt bad and wanted to be hugged, but that would only raise the boy's body heat when they were trying to get it down. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed and held the boy's hand until he fell back to sleep.

8:00 am

Roy jerked awake, the journal fell to the floor with a loud *thunk*, as a loud knock sounded at the front door. Ed jerked awake at the sound, which made Roy feel bad, but at the same time was relieved, since Ed was responsive this morning. Roy could hear Riza answer the door and the boys yelling and playing in the other room. "What are you reading?" Ed asked, sounding raspy but less upset than the night before.

"Nothing of importance. I think Pinako just arrived." Roy said as he picked the journal back up to place out of reach.

"It's one of his journals isn't it? Have you gotten to my mom yet?" Ed asked as he struggled to sit up.

"No. Albus Dumbledore is mentioned here though." Roy replied, deciding against trying to keep anything from him. "It appears you father knew Albus from birth, that he played matchmaker to his parents actually."

"You're kidding." Ed said flatly. Roy shook his head. Ed groaned. "There really is no aspect of my life that can't traceback to that bastard. He helped create the man that wanted to kill my son? Really?"

"He mentioned some people named Potter as well." Roy said, might as well tell him it all at once, at least as far as he had gotten.

"You're kidding! Did he help set up their entire war?! What about the other one…I don't know the name, we can't find out." Ed said as Pinako and Riza came into the room. Riza had William on her hip, Yuery slipping in between the two adults to rush toward the bed.

"Daddy! You was goned all night!" Yuery said with an accusing tone as he jumped onto the bed.

"Daddy didn't feel well, baby, but he was right here I promise." Ed said as he hugged the boy. Yuery frowned but nodded his acceptance.

"Will'am crieded. Lots." Yuery said, but then snuggled up next to Ed and let the matter drop. Ed felt bad, even as his son forgave him.

William struggled to get free once he saw his dad as well. "Dadda! Dadda! Down." William demanded until Riza placed him on the bed next to his father and brother. Pinako shook her head at them, as she lifted the sheet to take a look at Ed's leg.

Riza turned away from the bed to give Ed his privacy, though he wasn't bothered. Looking at his leg was almost as common place as looking at his arm used to be. He wasn't exactly comfortable being stripped, but modesty was not a true feeling for him after five years of invasive medical exams.

He wasn't out in public, and no one was going to be pulling on him, so it was a step up. Roy didn't look away, instead leaning in to get a closer look at the burns he had treated the night before. He was relieved to see that the burns were not as bad as he originally feared. There was some minor blistering , but overall the skin was healthy, if a little inflamed around the blisters.

"Right. Well young man, you got off lucky this time. It's good that your Dad knew how to treat this right away." Pinako said as she took his temperature. "It's my understanding that you immediately dunked him into a bath to lower the temperature, then applied the salve and cold compresses?" She added to Roy directly.

Roy nodded, though Ed eyes rolled, before widening he took the thermometer out of his mouth to say. "Wait! You bathed me?! Who was there?" Pinako plucked the thermometer out of his hand, shook it and put it back in his mouth with a glare.

"Just me." Roy assured. "Riza and the boys didn't come home until I had a chance to settle you into your bed, she kept them over at the office so they wouldn't be underfoot.

"Goof" Ed muttered and ignored Pinako smacking his shoulder. No modesty was one thing, it only went as far as not caring about the scars and metal all over him. When it came to nudity, he preferred to keep that list as low as possible, and not his stepmother, or his sister in law whenever he got one of those. "Well young man if you don't want to risk someone seeing your naked butt perhaps you shouldn't make foolish choices."

"Granny!" Ed whined as she removed the thermometer, his face turning red.

"Oh please boy. I changed your diapers. I preformed your surgeries. And I saw you running around your mother's house in your no clothes stage. Stop looking shocked and offended."

"Dad, make her stop." Ed whined. "I'm fine I don't need the old bat here."

Pinako shook out the thermometer. "Well your temperature's close to normal, but with that burn I want you in bed for the next week. No fighting me on it or I'll have to come back here and force you to stay in bed. One week Edward."

"I'll make sure he obeys." Roy assured her as she walked out of the room with Riza offering her tea. Everyone ignored Edward's flustered muttering. He didn't want to be in bed for a week, he had too much to get finished. Yuery snuggled closer to him then though, so he pulled both boys into a hug and glared at the doorway.

Yuery and William were content to lay in bed snuggling for a few more minutes before they both started squirming around to get down and play. Ed started to get up with them, but a wave of dizziness hit him, and he laid back down before calling for the others, maybe he needed a day or two after all. At least a few hours.

.

Journal Three

1625-1635

12/12/26

The wedding was lovely, and we are

Heading abroad to celebrate. When we return, she

Will introduce me to her former Headmaster,

Demetri Le Crosse.

I have decided to take an alias, to better blend into this

Country. Nicolas, and I made the unconventional choice

Of taking Perenelle's family name instead of her taking mine.

Hohenheim stands out in France. Flamel does not have the same

Affect. From this day forward, I am at least publicly Nicolas Flamel.

_ T.B.V.N.F.H

07/09/27

Perenelle and I have been invited to teach by Demetri.

We discussed it a great deal, and have agreed. We will

Be moving to the school later this month. She needs

A change in scenery. The stress he has been placing upon herself

Over the continued barrenness is adding a strain to my lovely wife

I loathed to see.

I have informed her, that in time it will come, but only if

We stop worrying so much. She reluctantly agreed and

Will be turning her focus to the children of the school.

_T.B.V.N.F.H.

09/01/30

Demetri has noticed that I do not change.

I explained it away for now, but he is likely

To bring it up again. Perenelle knows that

I do not age, and why, but I loathed to tell

Another. I will have to come up with a reliable

Story to cover this.

As it is, I had to explain away my inability to

Preform spells beyond potions. I simply

Claim to dislike wandwork, and that I

Prefer alchemy overall. Demetri

Has accepted this as I am the Potions

Master, and no other magic really matters

In my class. Perenelle greatly aides to hide

My lack of ability, she has made several custom

Made spells, that I can activate if needed that

Then appear as though I cast them myself.

Demetri is naturally suspicious, I believe.

An unfortunate side effect of being raised

Out among the non magic users. He doesn't

Trust or like 'muggles' and lives in fear of

His school being discovered. I am not muggle,

But not a wizard either. I think…I've done enough

Research to believe it is very possible for one

To be both, but they would have to be born able.

_T.B.V.N.F.H.


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You knew this about him well before you agreed to date him, let alone marry him." Pinako said. "Now I will give you the same advice given to me and that I gave your father. You cannot change someone. You cannot expect that they will change just to please you, therefore you have to decide, can you love him with his flaws? If you can't then you will just make both of you miserable in the end. If you can, then you can help him where he is weak and he can help you where you are."
> 
> "You make it sound so easy" Winry said with a sniff.
> 
> "Life isn't about easy. It never has been and never will be. Life is about surrounding yourself with those you love and doing your best to make the world a better place for those around you. Whatever his flaws, you can't deny Edward does exactly that."

Recovery

Mustang-Elric Apartment

9:00 am

Edward was bored. It had been three days since his collapse, and his family still wasn't letting him out of bed. He blamed Granny. She had scared Dad and Ji Mu into thinking he would relapse or further damage his leg, or refuse to stay home if he was allowed out of bed.

To be fair, he probably would refuse to stay home. There was so much that needed to be done still. As it was, his dad wouldn't even bring him any paperwork to look over! Ed groaned as he rolled over. He was so bored he was wishing for paperwork. Clearly laying in bed wasn't good for a person if they started begging for paperwork!

The door opened and Yuery's head poked around the corner, before their eyes met, and Yuery rushed into the room. Someone had brushed his hair and dressed him very recently, Ed could tell because his usually wild hair was almost smooth, and he was still wearing his socks. Yuery never stayed completely dressed unless they went out. He seemed to find socks offensive without shoes, and pants were only slightly less annoying to him. "Daddy! Yous waked!" Yuery declared as he jumped onto the bed. Ed automatically wrapped an arm around the excited child to prevent him from falling.

"Yes, Yu. Daddy is awake now." Ed replied, gently correcting the child's speech. He often repeated the child, with corrections. How else was the boys going to learn? "Have you been being good for Yeye?"

"Uh huh." Yuery nodded. " I eats the yuck."

"You ate your eggs? Good boy. Is Will being good too?"

"Na-ah. Will'am bad. He throweded his yucks." Yuery said solemnly.

"He threw his eggs." Ed said with a sigh. He understood. He did. He hated milk with the same passion Yuery hated his eggs. Yuery still needed to learn the word, if for no other reason to be able to tell people he didn't like them. Before Ed could say anything else, Will toddled into the room as well, before running over to the bed and attempting to climb up next to his brother.

He too, had been recently dressed. His brown curls were smoothed flat like his brother's, and he was also wearing a clean outfit. The lack of stains or dirt suggested he had just finished dressing. Ed reached down with his other arm and pulled the boy into bed with him and Yuery. William then wiggled around until he was wedged under Ed's arm against his chest with Will's head pressed to Ed's heart. "Dadda. Dadda up."

"Yes, I am up now." Ed replied and he hugged both boys. The only good thing about this whole thing was having all day to spend with his boys, if only he would be allowed to get up to enjoy it. He didn't get a chance to say anything else before Roy appeared in the doorway, drying his hands on a dishtowel which explained how both boys had managed to sneak in the room. Roy must have been doing the breakfast dishes.

"There you boys are, you can't just go walking off on Yeye like that. You'll make him old." Roy said as he walked into the room.

"You're a Yeye. You're already old." Ed said with a smirk.

"Haha. Very Funny. " Roy said drily. "I see you're feeling a bit better."

"I'm completely fine, you just won't believe me." Ed pouted as he sat up to prove his point. "You could at least bring me something to read."

"I'll bring you a few books, if you will stay still. You really scared us there Ed. We weren't sure you were going to wake up." Roy said as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached for William, who reluctantly climbed into his lap. The baby wasn't ready to leave Ed yet, so Roy settled further back on the bed to let the boys visit for a few minutes. He was sure Ed was missing his sons as much as they were missing him." It was all I could do to talk Al out of marching back across the desert. If not for Mei he'd be halfway across by now."

"No, I forbid it! Al's not to attempt to cross the desert, he's not strong enough!" Ed said as Roy gave him a pointed look, Ed fell back with a sigh.

"I didn't mean to scare anyone Dad. I just wanted to help and get as much shelter in place as possible before the weather gets worse. " Ed said as he hugged Yuery, who refused to leave his lap. "Winry isn't speaking to me at all."

"Winry isn't here. She went to Resembool yesterday to help Pinako finish a large order." Roy said with a frown. "Did she not tell you?"

"No. After she arrived yesterday morning and lectured me about my leg she walked out of the room and I haven't seen her since." Ed said. "I can't even go after her because you won't let me out of bed."

"Let her alone for a day or two." Roy suggested. "She's upset right now that you were so sick, but she'll be back soon enough. She's not going anywhere Ed, she loves you and the boys."

"Has Ji Mu ever decided to just not talk to you?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Roy said, then sighed. "Though all things considered I am not certain my relationship is the best to measure against anyone's. Riza has also sworn to shoot me in the back should I stray to a dark path, and nearly did on Promised Day, I deserved it."

"Well, then get me the phone. I'll call Ms. Gracia. She can tell me." Ed said. A part of Roy wanted to laugh at the seriousness of Ed's expression. Except it was the seriousness of his expression that had Roy heading toward the phone. He was obviously genuinely worried, and Roy laughing was going to make things worse. Roy didn't think the boy had anything to worry about. Winry was just upset. However, talking to Gracia would offer more comfort than Roy could about this, plus she might be able to convince Ed to take his condition seriously. Ed needed to call his brother as well, Al wasn't going to calm down until he heard Ed was fine from Ed himself.

Rockbelle Automail Outfitters

9:00

Winry sighed as she finished packing up the latest arm. Granny had a rather large order to complete and needed help, but that was mostly just an excuse. Winry was upset. When she'd gotten the call that Ed had collapsed, she had been terrified. It was too much like when she'd been called to replace his arm over the years.

He wasn't doing field work anymore! He had people to do these things for him, it wasn't supposed to be this scary anymore. Traveling and separation she could handle. Going to help people rebuild, well helping people was who he was, she couldn't imagine him NOT trying to help people. She just was terrified one of these days he wasn't going to make it back. Just like her parents.

How was she going to sit there and explain to those boys their Daddy was never coming back? It was hard enough to try to explain to Yuery that Auntie Rose had been gone, and William had been too little to ask for her at all, but they were getting bigger every day. Winry didn't even know why this time had upset her so much. Ed hadn't been attacked, he hadn't had a building fall on him again.

He'd spent too much time out in the sun. It could have happened to him anywhere! He could have been out working on fences or Granny's roof and it happen. So why was this so hard this time? Winry thought about it, and realized why it was bothering her. She hadn't been there, because she had left. It was for work but she had been the one who left this time, he had walked her to the train station and watched her ride away, waving happily, and then went out and almost died on her.

Had he died, she wouldn't have had a chance to say good bye, because she had left him behind, just like her mom and dad left her behind. Just like she left her boys behind including Ed. It was different when he left, sure she worried, but she was always there, waiting for him to come back so he did. She left and he had no one to wait for him.

Winry knew then that she wasn't being reasonable. This was something she was going to have to work through, because she couldn't leave her patients waiting until the Ishbalan Project was completed, but she couldn't worry like this the whole time she was working either. She had trusted Ed to come home that whole time he was searching for a way to fix Al, now she needed to trust him to be at home when she came back herself.

"Granny. I messed up." Winry said quietly, while she finished wrapping the metal in long strips of fabric.

"What happened?" Granny asked looking up sharply, worried the girl had forgotten a screw or something from one of the models.

"I left almost as soon as I got home yesterday. I only stayed long enough to yell at him over the burn on his leg. I barely even hugged the boys, I only spent an hour with them. Ed and my boys must be so upset Granny." Winry said, even as she began calculating how much longer it would take before she was able to head back home. "I was so scared and worried when I got that call, that I rushed right home but I just got so mad that he was being so reckless!"

"Well, Edward has always been reckless. If he thinks that pushing just a bit further will help someone he'll do it. We both know this, he is taller and more mature now, but this is still the stubborn boy who recovered from double automail surgery in a year. This is the young man who was impaled at the bottom of a mineshaft and four months later saved the entire country. He's stubborn, I would have been more surprised if he had managed to finish the entire project without suffering from heat stroke at least once." Granny said as she lit her pipe.

"He never takes care of himself." Winry said with a huff. "The only reason he didn't starve to death all that time he lived in the dorms was because Al was there to remind him. Ling said that Greed had to threaten to tie him up to make him stay in bed to heal after he was impaled. "

"You knew this about him well before you agreed to date him, let alone marry him." Pinako said. "Now I will give you the same advice given to me and that I gave your father. You cannot change someone. You cannot expect that they will change just to please you, therefore you have to decide, can you love him with his flaws? If you can't then you will just make both of you miserable in the end. If you can, then you can help him where he is weak and he can help you where you are."

"You make it sound so easy" Winry said with a sniff.

"Life isn't about easy. It never has been and never will be. Life is about surrounding yourself with those you love and doing your best to make the world a better place for those around you. Whatever his flaws, you can't deny Edward does exactly that."

"I just wish he would take himself into consideration."

"That's his flaw. It's your job to help him through it."

"Thanks Granny. I think I need to go home to my boys. They need me, don't they? All three of them."

Winry hugged her grandmother, then ran upstairs to change and pack. She was still upset, still hadn't really forgiven Ed for his last huge mistake. She couldn't imagine a left where he wasn't part of it, so it was time to make amends.

Hogwarts School

Headmaster's Office

Midnight

The woman who had given the prophesy, Trelawny, was here in the castle. Dumbledore keeps her mostly hidden away, but she was teaching here. Snape hadn't recognized the name at first, but then he saw her in the hall. She recognized him, and informed him that she found him rude. He wanted to talk to her more but he'd been summoned to the Headmaster's office.

Severus Snape slipped silently into the office and spotted Dumbledore at his desk writing what appeared to be an official letter. As Snape approached the desk, Dumbledore set aside the parchment and smiled. "Thank you for joining me tonight Severus."

"You did summon me Headmaster." Snape replied stiffly as he looked the older man over. He appeared to have abstained tonight, which was an improvement. Four times now, Snape had forced potions down the man's throat to prevent alcohol poisoning, and frankly he was tired of it.

"I've decided you were quite right Severus. I have allowed my emotions to get the better of me, and as a result have been failing in my duties. I will not regress." Dumbledore said, pretending not to notice the doubt in Snape's eyes. "I have a favor to ask Severus. It appears that Elric has managed to disappear with the boy. I need you to try to locate them."

"What happened to your spy?" Snape asked. He couldn't refuse outright, it would look strange, however, the oath he had taken would prevent him from giving them any information he found or didn't find. This would be problematic.

"She is still there, and it is my understanding still under the impression they intend to return. The problem lies in that they have been gone now longer than one would assume they would take for a holiday."

"Was she not paying attention to their plans as they prepared to travel then?"

"She said she wasn't quite certain what they were talking about, however, given the way they spoke of it she assumed that she should." Dumbledore replied while fidgeting with an ink blotter to keep his hands busy. He was still feeling the need to drink but he refused to give into the desire. It wasn't helping, if anything it was making it harder. "She did say they mentioned more than once that they were both involved in the 'Ishbalan Restoration Project' though I have no idea what an 'Ishbalan' is it is likely why they have been gone."

"Perhaps she should acquire a newspaper. It sounds as though the Project would appear." Snape said. "An Ishbalan is a race of people."

"Perhaps I should have sent you instead." Dumbledore replied.

"That is hardly a feasible solution. Who would you have spy on the death eaters then?" Snape sneered. "I am to disappear for months or years at a time , then what am I to tell them when I reappear?"

"What did you tell them about your time at Spinner's End?"

"Nothing. There were none that asked at that time"

Dumbledore nodded but otherwise said nothing, Snape sighed before adding. "When do you want me to go and how long shall I be gone? I will simply say I'm having a holiday abroad."

"Leave immediately, once you have established that the Boy didn't just disappear with the child, and that they are safe you may return." Dumbledore replied. Snape nodded, and left without another word. Dumbledore sighed before returning to the parchment, he wasn't okay yet, but he was getting there.

His personal issues needed to, once more, take the backseat to his goals. Just like his feelings needed to be set aside. If he was going to save as many as possible, he would have to set aside everything except his goals. It was hard, harder than it should be all things considered, but it was what needed to happen.

Voldemort- Tom Riddle- he wasn't dead. Dumbledore had hoped at first that he was, but too much pointed to he wasn't. The research he had conducted had explained how and meeting the boy, teaching him during his time at Hogwarts explained the why. Now though Dumbledore needed a better plan. Originally, when he had learned that Harry was still alive, Dumbledore had briefly hoped. It was too late.

Horcrux. When Dumbledore first uncovered evidence that this was what they were working against, he rejected the ideal. It was worse than Grindelwald which, all thing considered that said a lot. The worst part, was it looked like there was more some more than one made and floating around. He needed to find those pieces, and destroy them. He needed to so that without tipping off anyone else that he knew what they were.

Journal Three

1625-1635

01/09/33

Perenelle has lost another. The fourth.

I am begging her to stop, to not do this

To herself anymore. I have told her, I

Do not care I need her more than I need

A son. She insists that I am lying to her

About how I feel on the subject.

Demetri has become a wealth of

Emotional support for me. I can lean

On him so that she may lean on me.

I really do not know what I would do

Without him at this point. That said,

Something happened last night, and

I am not certain whether I should

Encourage such behavior, ignore it

As a one time event, or discourage him.

I am in love with my wife. I am. I think

I may also be in love with Demetri, and

I don't think Perenelle... I do not wish to

Hurt her with that.

_T.B.V.N.F.H.

03/09/33

We came to an agreement, Demetri and I

Perenelle cannot find out about us. He is

Happy to keep us private. I am out of

Practice, I have not courted another

Man since Hiro many years ago now.

I am playing with fire and I am well

Aware of all this could cost me. I

Tried to resist. Now I can only hope

She never learns of this.

_T.B.V.N.F.H.

12/12/35

Demetri has suggested a change of

Scenery may help Perenelle recover.

He has sent a recommendation to

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I loathe to ask, but I felt I must. I

Was however a tad tactless when

I asked if the idea came as an

Attempt to be rid of me without

A fuss. He took insult to the

Question and I am afraid we grew

Rather loud in our disagreement.

Of all the ways for Perenelle to

Have discovered my…indiscretions

I would have preferred nearly anything

To learning of it by overhearing our

Breakup on the eve of her latest

Loss.

I am uncertain if I can repair

My marriage. I am uncertain

If I truly want to after everything

I've done to hurt her. Perhaps

She would be better suited free of me.

I've known her for ten years, today.

I have brought her nothing but pain.

_T.B.V.N.F.H.


	6. Visitations

Visitations

Elric-Mustang Apartment

10:00 am

Ed was allowed out of bed to shower and eat his breakfast this morning, provided he not stand longer than necessary, and that he makes no attempt to step outside of the apartment. Winry's orders. Ed and Winry had talked the night before when she's arrived home and had agreed that Ed was reckless and Winry was short tempered and that they both needed to try harder. So, to avoid antagonizing his future wife, Ed was following orders.

He had demanded that he was brought his paperwork, after nearly a week in bed it had to have been piling up, even with some of it mysteriously being sent to the generals instead. Currently, Ed was sitting on the couch while Yuery and William played next to him and Winry worked on some possible options to help prevent a second burn for Ed. A knock on the door, followed by Havoc walking in with a stack of paperwork under his arm. Elder Sham, and a couple of other Elders that Ed couldn't name, arrived with Havoc. They had been concerned when they had heard that he had fallen ill and decided it was time to call on him.

"With the supplies that have been delivered, and the work the others in your group have done, we have nearly repaired the worst of the damage." Elder Sham said, as she smiled at the young colonel.

"Don't worry, I'll be back on my feet soon and back to work." Ed assured her in return, as Yuery climbed up next to him and William stared at the visitors with wide curious eyes.

"That is our concern, that you will go out there and push yourself too far yet again." Elder Sham replied.

"I miscalculated. It can happen to anyone." Ed said with a frown. "It's not something to halt the project over. Though I want to talk to you about the alchemists."

He felt the room grow colder at the words. He knew he was pushing his luck bringing this up, that they barely tolerated him helping let alone anyone else. It would be so much faster if they let him utilize his full team however, so he had to try at least once. "Look I know how you feel about Alchemy. Believe me I understand. I have the same feelings toward magic." Ed began as he took a deep breath and looked down at his son. For this boy he was going to have to change his views on magic, he might as well start trying now. "Look. Alchemy is a tool. Just like a hammer or saw or, yes, a gun. Just like any tool it depends on the person using how well it works, and how disastrous the results."

"If this is about Lt. Fuhrer Mustang- "Sham started.

"Well it is, in part, but also the Tringham brothers. See the thing is Russell and Fletcher are plant alchemists. With their help, you could have the countryside replanted in a single season. I've seen the projections, and without them you will be relying on Amestris for imports for at least five years. Our purpose here is to return our independence so that any trade you engage in is of choice not need."

"Amerstian, you have no idea of our struggles." One of the other Elders said with a frown.

"Do I know what it's like to be Ishbalan? No, I don't. Do I know what it's like to watch you home torn apart by war and the people you know, and love die, when you're too small to do anything but hide? Yes, I do. I was born and raised in Resembool. My wife's parents were doctors here in the war, she lost them before she lost her first tooth. I lost my own parents even sooner. I know loss. I know pain. I know what it's like to know people see you and know you don't belong. "Ed said as he watched his boys across the room"My adoptive father, Mustang, is not Amestrian as you can tell. My birth father wasn't either. I know you knew this; it is the sole reason you allowed me to use my alchemy."

"I have discussed it with the council after speaking to Mustang, and he brought to light his own connection to the Sage. We have agreed to allow him to help rebuild." Sham said with a smile.

"That is a good start at least. This is Dad's passion, his project. He made an oath at the end of the war to restore Ishval to its former glory and prevent another Ishval from happening. He still has nightmares nearly every time he sleeps from what he was forced to do as a child." Ed replied. "I make no excuses for him, nor does he make any for himself. He is simply doing his best to right a wrong he committed toward your people. He does not now, nor did he ever, hold any hate for your people."

"I appreciate your honesty. I listened to his as well. He will be allowed to help, as for the other two, we need to visit the issue as a council before I can rule." Sham said.

"The more you let us alchemists help, the quicker the Amestrians will be out of your country, just so you know." Ed couldn't help but add.

The Ishbalans left soon after, and Ed hoped they had listened to him. He never noticed Winry standing just out of sight, listening to the whole thing, she knew he would not bring up her parents if he knew she was standing there, so she had remained silent. She did hope that they listened to him though, because the quicker they left the desert the better she would feel, she spent a lot of time worrying about how Ed was holding up in the sand and sun.

Yuery and William decided their father had spent enough time paying attention to other people and were demanding he play with them. Ed laughed at their antics, before sliding to the floor to crawl after them as the screamed and played. He was mindful of his injury, though not especially concerned with it as it was nearly healed.

Paperwork was still sitting on the coffee table, and Winry was worried about it being knocked over during their game so she slipped into the room and collected it. He could worry about it later. It looked like it was all a bunch of numbers on the costs of supplies and labor. Winry had been running the shop long enough to know how important it was to keep these records in order.

2:00 pm

Winry had just left to return his paperwork for him. He knew that if they were anywhere else, it would not be allowed, but then if they were elsewhere, he would be in his office. As it stood the entire civilian population of this outpost currently stood at four…and three of them lived in Ed's house. Fletcher was the fourth. Everyone else here was military, and there weren't enough of them to be counted as anything more than an outpost.

Therefore, no one was likely to even notice Winry returning Ed's paperwork, let alone make an issue of it. She wasn't going to make a habit of it anyway, but he wasn't to walk right now. She was also still trying to make up for her original reaction to his injuries, though no one aside from herself felt she needed to. Ed wasn't aware she was this upset with herself over it or he would try to talk her out of it, and she knew it. She was so busy brooding, she nearly walked straight into the man standing just outside the offices.

He was an odd one, dressed entirely in black in this heat, he was going to get sick just like Ed. She approached the man hesitantly, he seemed strange beyond the clothing, he had an air about him. Once she was an arm's length away from him, he finally turned to look at her. "Good afternoon." He said in an accent she did not recognize. "I wonder do you know Edward Elric?"

"He's not available at the moment, but if you were to stop in his office you could leave a message." Winry replied, already moving toward the door. "It is right in here."

"I do not wish to be a bother. I simply wished to speak to him briefly." The man said as he followed her. "Perhaps I can simply leave a message with you? Do you know him?"

"I can't really say." Winry said, concern giving out to panic. Rose had been taken right from their home, and it had nearly destroyed Ed, what would losing a second person, possibly without a trace do to him? To the boys? She didn't want to die. She was just starting out in her own shop, and she was getting married in a few weeks, and she wanted to see who her boys were going to grow into. She kept moving, now at the door already pulling it open.

"Very well, then I shall visit his office after all." The man said with a sigh before stepping forward to hold the door for her. She quickly darted inside, thankful for how small the building was as she dashed into, not Ed's office but Roy's.

She didn't wait to see where the man went, she just rushed in and ran past the staff straight to the inner office. Roy was inside, ideally twirling a pen through his fingers as he read a report. He looked up at the sound of the door, and as soon as he saw her expression, he jumped to his feet dropping the pen. "What is it? What's happened?" Roy demanded even as he rounded the desk.

"There was a man outside with a strange accent asking for Ed and when I wouldn't tell him anything, he followed me inside the building, and I know I'm overreacting but after what happened to Rose- "

"No, you have nothing to apologize for Winry, if this man scared you, he scared you. The chances that he is allowed in here isn't likely. You know everyone who works at this outpost. Even if it turns out to be a misunderstanding, I will rather file an apology than an autopsy." Roy said, hugging the girl briefly. "Now I am going to go search for this man, please stay here and don't let anyone in unless it is me, okay?"

Winry nodded and Mustang left the office, he first found that his staff was still awaiting instruction. He ordered them to watch over Winry and rushed into the hallway in search of the man. He hadn't bothered to ask for a description of the man because the plus side to having such a small center was, he knew everyone who was allowed in here.

It didn't take him long to locate the man who had frightened Winry. Roy looked into Ed's office, and there was the man dressed entirely in black leaning over Havoc's desk as he wrote a note, Havoc chatting with him as he wrote. Roy stepped closer and the man stood, turning to Roy. He recognized him as Severus Snape.

Roy wasn't certain if he was relieved or annoyed, but he was no longer concerned about Winry's safety. Snape had already cast some strange spell the last time he was here that prevented him from harming or taking any member of their family. He still hadn't expected to see the man again and was alarmed to see him in person now that the relieved annoyance was fading. "Snape. Why are you here?"

"Ah Mustang. I'm here because the others noticed that you moved house but they failed to learn where and grew concerned. I was asked to check in on the situation, and while I am unable to give any details, can at least inform them the situation is not dire. I however decided to make contact to warn you that both sides are trying to locate the boy." Snape said as he walked closer, Havoc frowned and started to stand before a look from Roy returned him to his work.

"I believe you said the spell you cast prevented you from reporting back on anything regarding us." Mustang said as a statement not a question.

"It's complex. I cannot, as an example, inform anyone that you have moved to Ishval. I can state that I located and confirmed your safety, as long as I do not mention the boy directly." Snape said. "I have grown quite adept at how to word statements to convince those in power that they still hold the cards."

"It's a delicate balance." Roy replied, having spent several years planning against the leadership he did understand what Snape meant. He didn't trust this man but didn't feel threatened by him either. Last time he had given them a great deal of help and he had respected their boundaries regarding the child.

"I was just leaving a message for Edward. He is unavailable I am told."

"He suffered from overexposure to the heat a few days ago, he will be fine."

"I see. I would offer my services, I am not a medical expert, but have many small treatments l can offer."

"No, I- "Roy began, then wondered if they may have something to help Ed's leg after all. He was worried about infection this far from a hospital or medical center. "Actually. He suffered some burning around his port. Let me go talk to him, and if he's comfortable with the idea I can see if there's anything you can do for it."

"Very well."

Roy quickly stopped by his own office to gesture for Winry to follow him then walked over to the apartment while explaining the man was the wizard they let help them a couple of months ago, when Rose was kidnapped. He added that he suspected at this point he wondered if they had interfered in Alphonse's rapid recovery, and that Snape was offering to look at Ed's burns. Winry nodded along, now that Roy told her who it was, she was less afraid.

Ed, on the other hand, was more concerned to learn the wizards had returned. He had expected them to return, he just did not want them to become a regular fixture in his life. He did agree to have Snape look at his leg, if for no other reason to help Winry's concerns. Roy brought Snape over as Winry took the boys to their room for a nap.

Snape arrived with a rather small bag, produced seemingly from nowhere and Ed shrugged it off as Snape looked at the burns on his leg. "I believe I have a salve that will heal this rather nicely." Snape began as he rummaged through his bag. "I have a few potions that may help; however, I do not know how they would interact with the amputation. Without knowing the nature and age of the injury that would be irresponsible."

"Hey, have you ever heard of a man named Van Hohenheim?" Ed asked suddenly as Snape applied the salve.

"I do not believe so, no." Snape replied calmly. Ed nodded as he tried to remember any other alias his father had used. He knew from the little he had read of the journals before his Dad took over that the old man had mentioned traveling to Europe. "What about Nicolas Flamel?"

"Flamel is famous for his work on the Philosopher's Stone. He disappeared a few years ago from public, though I know he still speaks to Albus Dumbledore on occasion." Snape said. He was fairly certain Flamel was who Dumbledore lost a few months ago, but he was not going to spill the older man's secrets. So far no one said anything about Flamel passing away, so it was likely being covered up. Snape had no real proof at any rate, just suspicions. He did notice the way Ed stiffened and wondered if the boy knew Flamel as well.

"The Philosopher's Stone? "Ed questioned stiffly.

"Yes, he is the only know creator of a Stone. It is much sought after, which is believed to be Flamel's primary motivation for disappearing from the public eye. Have you heard of it?" Snape asked.

"Do you know how they are made?" Ed asked, trying to wrap his head around the idea that Hohenheim may have made additional stones.

"No, I'm afraid not. He has said more than once that he would take that secret to the grave." Snape replied. "Flamel appears and disappears whenever it suits him. As I said, Dumbledore may know how to contact him, no one else as far as I know has his personal information. "

"What about the stone? Has anyone actually seen it?"

"…I can not say for certain. If anyone has, it would be Dumbledore. They have been…close…for years." Snape said delicately. "It is my understanding that Flamel as Dumbledore's Teacher when he was younger, and it is well known they have worked on several projects together through the years."

Ed nodded with a huff. It always came back to Dumbledore. He was going to have to speak to the man at some point. Now it turned out his worthless father was friends with the man, well known to be friends with the man. The stone was more concerning to him. If his Father had made another stone… well he hadn't thought his opinion of the man could get any lower.

"It is said that the Stone is the greatest alchemical achievement. Have you heard much about it then?" Snape asked genuinely curious.

"It's the Devil's research." Ed said, quoting Marcoh. "No good has ever come from seeking it."

"So, you do know of it." Snape replied.

"This extends to the family secrets thing? Does the vow prevent mention of my birth parents as well as my adoptive parents?" Ed asked. "If I were to tell you this would you be able to repeat it?"

"The vow protected all of your family secrets, including those of your parents." Snape said.

"Van Hohenheim was Nicolas Flamel. He is my birth father, and he was hundreds of years old." Ed said, with anger in his voice. "If he shared a Stone with Dumbledore then I have no reason to trust that man at all. Though I doubt he would. In my father's case, it was not a physical Stone. He was the stone."

"Is he no longer then?" Snape asked, unable to think of another question.

"My father used up his stone during Promised Day. He's dead now." Ed said coldly. "Should you ever come across a stone, leave it and run."

"I see." Snape said with a frown. He had expected this, but it was still surprising to hear it out loud.

"The final ingredient." Roy said, finally interrupting. He knew it was important to say it out loud, and that it was too hard on Ed in this context. Ed frowned but didn't stop him. "The final ingredient, the piece no one dares to write down. Is souls. Human lives. Hundreds of them."

"Dumbledore would never- "Snape said recoiling at the idea.

"I seriously doubt the idiot gave that information to anyone." Ed scoffed. "He's an asshole, but not that big of an asshole."

"He may have mentioned the Stone to explain his agelessness without ever fully explaining it to anyone." Roy suggested.

Snape nodded as he searched for a less disturbing subject matter. He returned his attention to the burns. He should offer a spell to prevent further burns. He made the offer and after a brief argument between the others it was agreed to give it a try. Ed insisted that Winry be consulted first. Roy went to get her, the boys both appeared to be asleep, so he followed her back out front to watch himself.

Snape finished the spell, with Winry hovering close by and Roy watching on with a frown. No damage was done by using magic on the leg. Yuery appeared in the doorway rubbing his eyes in search of his parents. Snape smiled at the boy even as Winry scooped him up to rush him back to his room. Snape waited until he was gone before stating simply. "He has his mother's eyes." Before packing up his bag and standing to leave. "I will be by again to check on you all. That burn should be gone by morning."

Journal Four

1670

01/06/70

I have been working with Dexter

unknown to him he has taught me

how to harness the magic I thought

myself incapable of which is wonderful.

Dexter is asking after my wife again. I

Will have to satisfy his curiosity soon, less

He suspects she is gone. I need to seek a woman

Who looks similar enough to the woman in the

Portraits.

I went in search of such a woman in France over

The summer holidays. Perenelle had many sisters

Perhaps I will luck out if I look there.

Meanwhile, I hired a muggle woman to pin

A series of letters for me to send 'to me'

In my absence. That should satisfy him

Until I return.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

06/08/70

I have found a suitable replacement

She is nearly identical to my Perenelle.

Fortune has it that she is also willing

To play the part.

Gabrielle will shed her name and become

My bride as soon as her affairs are in order.

I offered her a generous sum in exchange

For her deception and she has agreed to

The terms.

Her mother is ill and her father overworked.

I have cured her mother with a combination

Of alchemy, magic, and a redstone sent to

Me a few years back.

I now have formed a reliable plan to explain me.

The redstone.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

12/12/70

We wed this morning. I chose

This date so as not to confuse my

Already existing anniversary. I think

She may have been slightly insulted

When I explained this, but she made

No fuss, so I do not believe it will

Become an issue.

It has been a good match overall.

Dexter has also been satisfied for

His questions. I should have learned

By now to avoid being overly friendly

With the Headmaster. It leads to these

Troubles.

No matter, I am nearly done with my

Research. Soon I will be able to visit

My real home.

_T.B.V.N.F.H


	7. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were examining the temple's south wall, which had been completely rebuilt, when an explosion was heard on the far side of town, large enough to shake several people on the street off their feet.
> 
> Through the screams and panic, Ed and Roy were trying to calm the crowd, when Havoc rushed over to yell "The explosion came from the compound, Breda just confirmed!" Ed's first thought was of Winry and his sons. Without bothering to give orders, he took off in a run toward the compound, as a second explosion rocked the area.

Resistance

Kappa

City Center

9:00 am

Edward Elric, Mustang, Hawkeye, Miles, Havoc, Fuery, Catalina, Staph and Mayor Saul and Elder Sham arrived in the city center to examine the progress of the restoration. They were examining the temple's south wall, which had been completely rebuilt, when an explosion was heard on the far side of town, large enough to shake several people on the street off their feet.

Through the screams and panic, Ed and Roy were trying to calm the crowd, when Havoc rushed over to yell "The explosion came from the compound, Breda just confirmed!" Ed's first thought was of Winry and his sons. Without bothering to give orders, he took off in a run toward the compound, as a second explosion rocked the area.

Roy and Havoc were just behind him, Hawkeye stayed to control the panic stricken crowd. She was doing her best to not panic along with the men. Fuery shook his head when she looked over to ask for an update. He hadn't heard anything since Breda confirmed it had been from the compound. They didn't even know what building it had been, or if anyone had been hurt. She felt cold inside at the idea it may have been one of her family.

Compound

9:00am

Winry had just left the apartment in the direction of the greenhouses. Russell had invited her over to see the watering system he and Fletcher had invented and installed, and she was interested in his work so far. Yuery was happily hoping along beside her, chasing his shadow, and William was on her hip, the dogs racing ahead happily. William had been walking the last couple of weeks, but he was slow and she wanted to get there before too much time was spent in the sun.

Breda and Falman waived to her from the gate, and she waived back, Yuery waiving excitedly when he spotted the two men. The other three, Ross, Harris, Broch would already be in the office to keep things running while the rest were out in the city. Fletcher stepped out of the greenhouse to see if she was coming yet, she and the boys were halfway across the empty expanse of ground between the buildings when the apartment exploded behind them.

It threw her off her feet, and she reached out as she landed, pulling Yuery beneath her next to his brother as the debris fell around them. The ringing in her ears was muting the sounds around them, even as Fletcher reached her side. He was screaming something as he pulled on her. She was slow to move, luckily. He had been trying to drag her back to the main building but had been unable to get her to move or release either of the children. Russell came running over as well as Falman when the second explosion threw Fletcher on top of Winry and Falman was tossed from the impact.

Behind them, the main building laid in ruins, Sheska Harris appearing a moment later. There was no sign of Maria Ross and Denny Broch yet. Breda ran over to the group, stopping long enough to help Sheska away from the rubble. It appeared the center of the grounds was the safest place to sit at the moment.

Russell seemed to agree, because he was quickly drawing on the hard earth, as soon as Breda and Sheska were close enough, he slammed his hands on the circle, incasing them in stone. He left tiny holes in the top of the dome to let in light and air as he released the array. Winry finally uncurled from the boys. Neither child seemed severely injured, though both were crying loudly. She had been terrified landing that she would hurt William with her weight, but he seemed alright. Yuery did have a large bruise forming on his left leg.

Sheska was burned, she was also bleeding from several injuries, and her wrist was dislocated, if not broken, her leg was dragging strangely and was pale. This was what Winry could assess at a glance. Fletcher had glass imbedded across his back and scalp, but didn't appear to be seriously injured. Russell had been hit by a piece of the building, likely something small, and was bleeding from a deep cut on his forehead. She was worried about concussion. Breda sported several large cuts, and Fletcher a small burn on his left shoulder. Falman was slowly sitting up and leaned against the stone wall, he appeared to be winded and was bleeding from his scalp.

Winry knew she was injured as well, it felt like she'd been slammed by a truck, but she was the closest thing they had to a field medic out here, and her children came first. She was fairly certain that several of them were also going to have internal injuries. Her hearing was slowly returning to normal as she turned to begin with her sons. She wanted to be sure that she hadn't missed anything at a glance. "I called for help, the rest of them should be back soon." Breda said as he leaned on the stone wall, breathing labored.

Winry frowned in his direction, torn. He likely had bruised or broken ribs with the sound of his breathing. It was likely they were all more injured than what she originally noticed, and she had no supplies with her. She wasn't equipped to handle major medical issues. Hopefully she could keep everyone stable until they could get them to Granny.

She stripped off William's shirt to check him over for bruising on his own ribs, thankfully finding no immediate evidence of injury. She redressed him before turning to Yuery. He was decidedly not happy, which she knew meant she needed to calm him quickly before he did something someone noticed. Already there were minor ripples in the ground around him from his anger.

She removed his shirt to check his torso, which was covered in bruising but it didn't seem to have anything more serious. His ankle was swelling slightly, and his knee, which concerned her, so she replaced his shirt but then tore the bottom three inches off of her ankle length dress to wrap his leg for support. He cried again while she wrapped it, then hugged him to her until he had calmed back down. "Fletcher, do me a favor and hold them for a moment. I need to check on the others." Winry said, far calmer than she felt.

Fletcher nodded and pulled both boys into his lap. He was largely uninjured himself, so he would wait. She crawled over to Sheska first, to assess how badly she had been injured. She was burned on left side From her face to her waist, but the most severe was her shoulder. Her left wrist was definitely broken, and her left knee. Winry quickly ripped more of her skirt to wrap the injuries on her wrist and knee. The cuts were superficial thankfully.

Breda was closest to Sheska so Winry turned to him next, his labored breathing was her biggest concern. Without asking, he lifted his shirt so she could examine his ribs. Nothing moved when she gently prodded so she assumed it was bruising. He continued to take shallow breaths through the pain on the exam as she muttered a soft apology. His scalp was bleeding, and in need of stitches, but that would have to wait. Still she reached to rip more from her skirt to bind his chest, when Russell knocked her shoulder slightly. She looked over as he handed her a long wrapping, made from his shirt that he had quickly transmuted while she was busy looking over Breda.

"You're running out of dress." Russell said simply as she thanked him. She turned to Breda and began wrapping his chest securely. "What do you need done?"

"Can you go check on Vato for me? He's been too quiet." Winry said, and Breda frowned in the other man's direction.

"Is he alright? You should go over there, I'm sorted." Breda said quietly.

"No, you're not yet." Winry said firmly, "Russell will check on him, I just don't want anyone falling asleep right now. We will transport everyone to Granny's as soon as we can."

Russell approached the older soldier, who was still propped up against the wall, a hand pressed to his side. Now that Russell was closer, he could see the blood slowly spreading across the man's coat. Russell swore as he kneeled down quickly and pulled Falman's hand away, to reveal a rather sharp piece of shrapnel poking out of the man's side. "Winry, I think we need you over here." Russell called out across the dome. Outside, they could finally hear the distant sound of Edward calling for them, then the sound of gunfire.

Outside the Dome

9:15

Edward had arrived at the gate, to the complete destruction found inside. He stopped short for a moment, panic overtaking him at the idea of his fiancée and children trapped or dead under the rubble. He forced himself to calm down, long enough to reach out to sense their qi. He was familiar with all three patterns, and located them easily inside a stone dome sitting in between the burning buildings.

Reaching further, he found only two people inside any of the buildings. He was torn on what direction to take, Roy right behind him had closed his eyes, conducting the same search. Before Ed could move, he felt a hostile presence behind them and turned in time to throw himself on top over his Dad, knocking Roy over seconds before a bullet hit the wall instead of his head.

Roy pulled Ed around the corner, just inside the compound wall before a second shot went off, and Roy closed his eyes to locate the gunman. He briefly considered the next move. He had been avoiding the use of fire alchemy since they arrived. There was no reason to remind them that he was the Hero of Ishval. Not that he believed anyone had forgotten. Before he could decide however, Ed clapped next to him, then placed a hand on the ground. A rumble echoed as a hand formed around the gunman to trap him.

The others arrived from town, along with a handful of Ishbalans including the former Scar. He broke from the others to approach the stone hand, and frowned at the man inside. "You dishonor yourself and our people with your actions today Isiah."

"I am simply continuing your abandoned mission! You have embraced these men, and their sinful magic." The man replied. "All of you have! They destroyed our homes and killed our people and you let them just come back here like it was nothing!"

"You have attacked the last of the Children of the Son. Worse, you have attacked children. Innocent children, as all are." Sham said coldly. "Pray that both of Elric's children survived your actions today. Remember, it was the death of a single child that started the war."

"Another war was likely his intent." Roy said quietly behind them. "I will not allow another war, however. Nor will my son."

"Hero of Ishbal, are we to believe you would not extract revenge had you lost a grandson?" a man from the crowd scoffed.

"As I was opposed to the wholesale slaughter in the first war, yes. I would not take it out on the whole for the actions of one. I will however, insist that this man be sent to the Fuhrer for sentencing." Roy replied calmly. His statement received several strange looks, which he had expected, but no one protested the idea of sending the man to find his punishment. They were trying to rebuild their home, not start another war.

Hawkeye placed a hand on his shoulder, and said quietly enough that only he heard her, to let her handle it now, that his powers were needed on the compound to help dig out the victims. Ed was already making his way back to the compound, having searched for other gunmen in the crowd. Roy turned from the man, and followed his son into the compound. Hawkeye then turned back to the man, speaking loud enough that the man and the crowd could hear her. "No matter how you feel about Mustang, or me for that matter, Edward Elric has done nothing but help people. He is barely passed childhood himself, and saved every single one of us just a few months ago. He was barely alive when the War started, a baby. He never harmed any of your people, though the same can not be said the other direction. His bride lost her parents, doctors here helping people, he himself was attacked repeatedly. He does not blame the whole. His SONS are two and one. BABIES. Innocent of any crime. You tried to murder innocent children. Remember who behaved as a monster today."

Before anyone else could say anything, more explosions rocked the ground, coming from the recently repaired residential district. Sham turned to the man and demanded to know who else was working with him. He laughed before spitting at her. "Blood traitor, who allows the abomination to use his magic to hide what was done to our people, I do not answer to you."

"How many of your own people have your actions taken today?" Sham demanded. The area had not yet been reoccupied by their people, so it should be mostly empty, but there were sure to be some people in the area, working on the last of the repairs.

Under the Dome

9:20

Winry heard Ed just outside the dome, telling everyone to move because he was creating a door. No one was leaning against that area of the wall so she yelled out that it was clear, even as she crawled over to where Russell was kneeling beside Falman. She could see instantly Falman was in bad shape.

He was pale and clammy, the blood spreading rapidly. He wasn't going to last long at this rate, it looked like he had nicked an artery, Russell was pressing against the wound the best he could with the metal in the way. Falman struggled weakly to push him away, and Russell muttered that he needed more leverage as he reached out to pull the metal free. "Don't!" Winry yelled. "He'll bleed out."

"What's going on?" Breda called out, concern clear in his voice as a loud clap ringed through the air and blue light formed a rectangle where Ed had called through the wall.

"Stay still Heymans. You're in no shape to be moving around." Winry replied instead of answering. Ed stepped through the doorway, with Roy and Havoc directly behind him. Ed looked around for his sons, then her, before focusing on any of the others. Fletcher held the boys in place, not wanting them to move around too much in case they had additional injuries no one had seen.

Falman let out a small gasp, and Roy rushed over. Havoc shuddered as Roy announced he was going to cauterize the wound. Ed scooped up his sons and turned them away from the sight, as Havoc kneeled next to Breda and asked him if he was alright.

Before any of them could say anything else, another earth shaking explosion rocked them, this one further away. Ed looked up and stated dully that it sounded like the residential district. Roy nodded, before returning his attention to Falman, Winry working carefully to move the man to lay flat while Russell held the pressure on his abdomen. "The blood is slowing." Russell said hopefully, Breda let out a shuddered gasp behind them, as Ed told Fletcher and Sheska to look away.

Winry whispered to Russell. "That's not a good thing, it means he's running out of blood." As she took over pressing firmly on the wound. "Get Fletcher and my boys out of here. Put up another dome if you need to please, but I don't want them to see this."

"He's going to be alright though? Because Mustang's going to burn it closed he'll be fine." Russell said loudly. Ed shakily stood and carried his boys out of the dome without a word, not wanting to watch the man die, or more importantly, not wanting his sons to see it.

Havoc sighed and said to Breda that he was moving him as well. Breda shook his head, "No want to stay. Help me over there." Havoc shook his head but helped Breda to stand before they slowly made their way over, Russell passing them on his way over to Fletcher and Sheska. Together the brothers were able to move the woman safely.

Winry let out a sigh as she asked Roy if he was ready. If there was any chance of this working, they would have to act seconds apart. Even then, with as much blood as he had lost it was questionable what would happen Roy tried to get Falman's attention when he finally opened his eyes Roy looked down at him, masking his fear. "Falman, this is going to hurt. You absolutely cannot move. Remember, no one dies."

"I'll do my best sir." Falman replied weakly. Breda kneeled beside him, taking his hand.

"I'm right here, Vato. Squeeze as much as you need." Breda said, ignoring the pain resonating from his own body. Havoc stayed slightly further back, to avoid getting in the way, as Winry pulled a large piece of metal from Falman's side and Roy snapped. Vato screamed, and Winry held him down the best she could before yelling for Havoc to do the same.

It was over in seconds that felt like hours, Falman fell silent as Roy released the fire. They needed to get him, and several of the others, to a proper doctor as soon as possible. Roy was already on the move, ordering for someone to stop the weekly train before it could depart. It took the train ten minutes to reach Resembool. It took a horse and cart roughly two or three hours.

Several Ishbalan civilians were digging through the main building in search of the other two missing teammates. Roy went over to them, and ignoring the uneasy looks he received, closed his eyes to find their qi. One day, he and Ed would both get good enough at this that they wouldn't need to close their eyes and center themselves, but according to Mei they were learning remarkably well.

He found them, luckily together, a few minutes later and pointed where to dig. Hawkeye appeared near him, and informed him that the train had been delayed. They were all going to walk over to the station together because of the attacks. Roy agreed, as Miles appeared and informed them that he had contacted Dr. Rockbelle, who would be standing by, she had also asked both the local doctor and one from the neighboring town to also join her.

Every one of them would evacuate for the moment. A new team would arrive shortly to help rebuilding, but until they could reorganize, it would be better to leave the area. Sham agreed, and said that they would be seeking the guilty parties. Winry had traded places with Edward, who was helping Havoc carry Falman out on a makeshift stretcher, Breda still clutching his hand.

Slowly they excavated the building, finding Broch mostly covering Ross, to protect her. He, like Sheska seemed to suffered burns. Ross's arm was crushed under the debris, and Winry didn't feel they would be able to save it, though she didn't say anything about it for now, preferring to wait until everyone was more secure. They were bound to have a long day and night ahead of them, even with the added help coming towards Granny's.

Journal Five

1680-1685

18/12/81

Perenelle and I arrived this morning.

As predicted she is mystified by

The beauty of my homeland.

Xing is very lovely this time

Of year.

I have been gone far too long,

I missed this place. England is

Dreary compared to the colors

And smells of the Imperial

City. I am still, after all this time

An Honored Guest. I was surprised.

The Emperor is new, of course. Not a

Member of the Yao clan at all. Apparently,

In my absence the clan treaty has evolved.

He is the an adequate leader however, so

I see no reason to intervene. Instead I have

Shown him a bit of the magic I have learned.

Much like those in England I have told him the story

Of the redstone, now called the Philosopher's Stone,

And he believed me.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

23/10/83

Perenelle needs away from the grave

she lingered daily, so I decided for her.

Perenelle and I have moved across the desert into Amestris.

It was a calculated risk, to build a home in the heart of

The enemy, but necessary if I am to learn all he plans.

I have not learned much yet, but there is still time.

He is building an array, I can feel it beneath us,

For what I can only guess. Meanwhile, I have

Decided to begin taking students again.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

15/12/85

Perenelle was buried today,

between them.

I am Saddened at the loss of her. The House is far to quiet.

I had her buried in the garden,

Near her roses. She adored those

Roses. I regret her premature loss.

I find myself unable to focus on

My research at this time. Perhaps

A change of scenery.

_T.B.V.N.F.H


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They quickly move the victims to Resembool, and private lives are revealed.

Aftermath

En Route to Resembool

9:45am

They had gotten everyone on board quickly and were underway as soon as the door was closed of the private car that always sat at the station in case of a need to bring back passengers. It had been attached to the train when the call to stop their departure came through after the explosions.

Inside the car carried all eighteen residence of the compound. Breda and Broch were both in stable condition as far as Winry could tell, though both had suffered serious injuries. Falman and Ross were both close to death, Winry hated to move them, certainly in better circumstances, she would have insisted on them being kept as still as possible in a sterile environment. She never would have allowed the movement of most of the injured in better conditions. Not without careful planning and stretchers.

Winry refused to leave the patients, though she did finally allow Hawkeye to look at her own injuries and clean her wounds at Ed's insistence. Roy and Ed were each holding one of the boys, Ed ,William and Roy, Yuery, to prevent them from moving around too much until a doctor could look them over. Fletcher and Russell sat huddled together, neither seriously injured but both deeply shaken.

Miles had considered staying behind, as an Ishbalan he would have been a good placement, however the tension was high, it was better to leave and come back later. There was nowhere for him to stay tonight at any rate, every building in the compound was gone, and he wouldn't risk safety of himself or the civilians by staying elsewhere until it was confirmed he was not a target.

Riza and Jean both had some experience first aide for field injuries during the war. It was coming in handy at the moment, with so many injured. Winry was primarily focused on Falman and Ross after her own injuries were treated. Breda still had not left Falman's side, had refused the entire process from moving him to the cart to moving him onto the train. Winry was concerned about Breda, his breathing was still labored and it was a rattle in such a way then indicated severe pain but was refusing any further examination at the moment, more focused on talking quietly to Falman.

Roy was concerned, Falman was not in great shape, they all knew it. He had lost a great deal of blood, and though Roy had cauterized the wound, he may have just delayed the inevitable. He had no way of knowing if there was still internal bleeding, but Roy feared there was judging by the change in Falman's already grey complexion is growing worse.

Ross is doing terribly as well, he knows. Between the blood loss, that was thankfully controlled with a tourniquet made from a transmuted belt, and the severity of her burns, he worried she was not going to survive this either. She had fallen into unconsciousness when they moved her and had not woken. Brosh, who was also severely injured, refused to calm until they placed him next to her. His legs had been crushed, he was unable to move on his own. They were forced to lay him on his stomach because of the burns across his back, and the others were concerned about his head injury, but he was so busy trying to wake Ross, keeping himself awake in the process.

Edward continued to hold Yuery still, with Staph offering to hold William, freeing Roy to help with first aide so Winry was free to look after the more seriously injured, and finally receive treatment herself, along with the Tringham brothers. Luckily they were all relatively unharmed. Havoc, Miles, Catalina, and Hawkeye were helping care for the injured.

Fuery had taken up the spot next to Sheska Harris, who was also burned and bloody, her wrist and leg were both clearly broken, and the soft spoken woman had been trying to avoid making any complaints as they moved her gently, but it hurt a lot.

None of them said much yet, as they tensely rode through the countryside, it took twelve minutes to arrive in the Resembool station, where there was a crowd on the platform, being organized by Pinako Rockbelle. She had managed to recruit several people to both help carry the injured off of the train, and several carts to get them back to her house quickly.

Doctors and nurses both from town and the nearby area were on stand by at the house, awaiting the arrival of the injured parties. Someone had called ahead to warn them that Falman, Ross, and Brosh were going to need immediate care, and possibly surgeries. Winry felt numb to the entire process, that this was so different than she had dreamed for her children and far to similar to the way things were when she was growing up.

Rockbelle Automail Outfitters

They arrived cart by cart, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, Abraham Miles, and Gregory Staph in the first cart. Maria Ross, Denny Broch, Riza Hawkeye, and Rebecca Catalina next. Then, Sheska Harris, Russell and Fletcher Tringham, Roy Mustang, and Kain Fuery. Finally, Winry Rockbelle, William and Yuery Elric, Edward Elric, and Jean Havoc in the last cart. Doctors and Nurses rushed out to the carts as they arrived to help carry the injured inside. Vato went straight to surgery, as did Maria. Then Sheska, Denny, and Haymans Breda were treated next, as those who were in immediate need.

Pinako took the time to look over the babies, and wrap Yuery's leg in such a way as to prevent any movement of the joints. All other injuries were minor enough to check on the others and keep everyone safe, Winry also finally permitted her wounds to be treated mostly because her grandmother refused to allow her to continue helping until she was looked over herself.

None of Winry's cuts were deep enough to require stitches, though the burn on her right arm did get a salve and wrap. She washed all the dirt off in a quick shower before that, and changed into her coveralls, which was the only clean thing she had at her grandmother's.

Edward and Roy were each holding a baby as they wandered between the rooms the injured had been placed, checking in on all of them. Ed came into the room housing Heymans Breda and eventually, Vato Falman once he was out of surgery. Jean Havoc was already in the room, so Ed started walk back out when he noticed how agitated Breda seemed. Havoc was standing over Breda, refusing to let him out of bed. Breda was clearly angry, but both had frozen when Ed had opened the door. "Is everyone alright in here?" Ed asked.

"This idiot keeps trying to get up, I told him that doctor said he needs to stay in bed. They're pretty sure his ribs are just bruised but they don't want him moving around in case there's any injuries they missed. He wants to go check in on Falman." Havoc said, frustration clear in his voice.

"I was just down that way," Ed said as he shifted William from his left hip to his right." Falman is still in surgery. Actually, Havoc, I was looking for you. You have the office records, so you remember what Falman's blood type is? Granny needs to know."

"B positive" Breda said before Havoc can reply, though Havoc was shaking his head, so it was unlikely he had known. Ed nodded, and turned to leave the room. "When will they put him back in here?"

"Normally, he'd be kept in post op for a couple hours, but we have so many in here right now, I think they plan on moving him back in right away." Ed said. "He will still be completely out though. I wouldn't expect him to answer you or anything for at least the rest of the day, Granny had to use the good stuff, it knocks you out hard."

"Okay, thank you." Havoc says as Breda finally sits back and Havoc relaxes his hold. "How's Ross?"

"Also still in surgery, she should be done any time now." Ed said with a frown. They'd had to amputate, Winry had informed him, but it had otherwise gone well. "She'll be across the hall with Harris. I need to see if someone will sit with her. Broch is in surgery as well, the doctor's pretty sure he may have an injury to his stomach."

"I think Mustang was taking care of that, at least he asked that I sit in here with Breda and Falman, but I told him I was already on my way in here. " Havoc said, "Fuery was going to go sit with them, I think. Have you informed Central of what happened yet?"

"Miles is in Granny's study now talking to Central. Hawkeye took Catalina and Staph into town to buy supplies so we can feed everyone." Ed said with a frown. "Okay I have to go give them the blood information and check on the others, I'll be around if you need anything, okay?" As he left the room, Maria Ross was wheeled by still completely unconscious. He followed silently until the doctor from the next town had her settled in her bed, and IVs started. Sheska Harris was in the next bed, Kain Fuery sitting with her in a chair between the beds. The doctor and his nurse rushed out without a word in search of the next patient. Ed addressed them instead. "She should be out for awhile, just keep an eye on her and if she looks like she's having any trouble breathing or gets any paler yell for one of us okay?"

Ed then tracked down the Tringham brothers, who were sitting in the parlor, trying to stay out of the way. He reluctantly asked them to watch William while he went to the supply room to retrieve the bags of blood they would need for Falman and Broch. Edward had never been interested in medicine himself, but he had hung around enough as a young orphan to know where everything was kept, and how to scrub before entering the room to deliver it.

Front Porch

6:00 pm

Mustang, Hawkeye, Miles, and Edward are all standing on the front porch, waiting for Fuery, Catalina, Havoc, and Staph to join them. Normally they wouldn't have a meeting this out in the open, but as crowded as the house is at the moment it is actually quieter and more private than anywhere inside.

All of them are still dressed in their uniforms, now covered in blood and grime, but they have no luggage with them. Miles had mentioned earlier that the next train would include a couple of new uniforms for each of them. Edward was already planning on sending Winry to resupply her and the children on the next train as well, he was thankful that he had had very little in the way of personal items in the compound, and photo albums had been copies. The originals were right here in Granny's basement.

Really, the only thing that he'd had there that he wasn't sure could be replaced were his birth father's journals and the magic books Snape had given him. He was trying not to think about that at the moment, but the thought crept back in again as they were standing there waiting. He wanted to bring it up to his parents, but Miles was also standing there… He would just have to word it carefully. "Dad, Ji Mu, do you remember how many of the books from the private collection were in our apartment?"

"We may be able to find some of them when we go over the site." Riza said with concern.

"You only had of the foreign books with you, but I believe we had all thirteen journals." Roy added with a frown.

"How far did you get and remember?" Ed replied also frowning. "They may have partially survived as well. I think He mentioned something about extra protection on them."

"Are these books important? I can ask that those who Sham asked to try to dig out our things keep a look out for them." Miles said, frowning at everyone's concern and remembering how big of an issue journals could be for alchemists.

"That would be helpful yes, but don't open them, just…anything that appears to be a journal should be collected and brought to us." Edward said. "Some journals are more important than others but all of them are important. Research and such."

The others step outside then, and the subject shifts to work related. Miles begins with informing them that Central has decided in light of today's attack no one was going to be stationed directly in Ishbal. Rather, a few of them would remain in Resembool and ride in on the train to help with construction. Mustang and Miles would stay for certain, but everyone else, it was up to Mustang who stayed.

Mustang in turn, said he would be speaking to everyone individually to decide who was staying and going. They were already essentially a skeleton crew, the majority of the staff from all four offices had remained behind to run the offices while they were stationed out here. There was also the issue of their three critical patients, none of the three of them were stable enough to transfer to East City yet, but once they were Mustang intended to do just that.

The biggest problem aside from that was both Heymans Breda and Denny Broch, who should be transferred, were currently resistant. Sheska Harris was being taken in the morning, As were Fletcher Tringham, Rebecca Catalina, Kain Fuery, and Winry Rockbelle. Though Catalina and Rockbelle were only expected to be gone a few days, while they bought supplies from the city including clothing for them all.

Fuery had asked permission to go with Harris, to stay with her at least until she was released from the hospital, and Fletcher was to run some errands for his brother, though they hadn't said what those errands were, nor did Ed push the subject. He assumed if it was something illegal he wanted to keep his plausible deniability and if it was legal it was not military related. Either way Russell and Fletcher didn't bother to let them know how long the younger would be gone. Ed decided to go ahead and send Russell as well, with a list of supplies to gather for Edward.

Havoc waited until the meeting was over, and Miles, Fuery, Catalina, Staph, and Hawkeye had walked back inside, before he called Mustang and Edward back. Once he was sure the others were out of range he leaned against the railing. Mustang and Ed came to stand or either side of him. "Heymans and Vato wouldn't like me to talk about this but-"

"If you're going to tell me that they are involved, I am aware." Roy said with a sigh. "I became aware of it before we were transferred out of East City."

"Wait, seriously." Ed said with a frown. "How'd you know?"

"I have excellent observation skills. How long have you known?" Roy asked curiously. Ed wasn't known for noticing office gossip, not that there had been any gossip.

"Since I was what thirteen? I think. I walked in on them kissing at some office thing." Ed said with a shrug, "Figured it was like you and Ji Mu, no one's business but theirs."

"How long have you and Hawkeye been together anyway?" Havoc asked with a smirk.

"Not as long as many believe." Roy replied as he frowned at his son.

"They just got together for real on our trip to Xing, but Dad's been in love with Ji Mu since they were kids." Ed said with a shrug " I knew and I was a child. Everyone knew, but them apparently."

"Like you and Winry." Roy said in return and laughed at Ed's blush.

"I still acted sooner than you. I win." Ed said sticking his tongue out.

"Actually, we dated briefly before the war." Roy said and laughed at both Ed and Jean's expressions.

"Anyway." Jean said before the conversation could further confuse him. "I felt you should know because there is no way Breda is going to let us send him away while Falman is so unstable. If you push further it's going to come out and I know Hawkeye won't say anything, but Miles might and then they'll want them on separate teams and none of us want that to happen to them. They were already separated before Promised Day and I know you two both know how that felt."

"They have easily kept private and professional lives separate. I see no reason for that to become an issue now and should anyone attempt to say otherwise I will be forced to speak to Grumman on the matter. Breda is Ed's Falman is mine at any rate, and no one has complained that Hawkeye or Ed is working this closely with me," Roy said as he stepped away from the railing. "Now, I am going to gather William and head to bed for a few hours. Winry is still with the patients, an I think Yuery could use some just Dad time after today."

"I agree. I'm going to go snag Yu and take him to bed, but let me know if anything changes with the patients, okay Havoc?" Ed said, knowing that Havoc would end up staying in Breda's room as his best friend, The doctors weren't concerned but it was still stressful." Try to talk Winry and Granny into sleeping when they come around to the room again please. Oh and since we're on the subject, Maria Ross and Denny Broch are going to be just as difficult to separate. If that came out it would be a bigger issue since they are on the same team, mine. I really do not want my team restructured."

"Really?" Havoc asked, surprised. "I mean I knew Broch liked Ross but it seemed one sided."

"Some people are better at hiding things than others. Take you and Becca. Most assume you just have a crush." Roy said, and Havoc pouted, but they separated there.

Winry's room

Ed, Winry, and the boys were to sleep here whenever they were in town, and Granny had added a larger bed to the room in consideration of this. Ed was thankful for that as he gently laid his injured toddler in the center of the bed, before stripping off his uniform and laying down himself. He was also thankful his dad had taken the younger child for the night. The boys kicked each other a lot at night, and normally it wasn't an issue either of them noticed, but right now with Yuery injured it could be a problem. Ed briefly wondered where the dogs had wandered off to, they were likely huddled with Den. The cat was on the end of the bed, having stayed with Granny when they moved she was hiding from the commotion

Yuery was more clingy than normal, but Ed expected that. Yuery cuddled up to his side as soon as he laid down, so Ed sang his favorite lullaby as he gently ran his fingers through the child's hair until Yuery fell into a light sleep. Ed knew he wasn't going to sleep himself for awhile. There was still so much running through his mind, including- especially- how close he had come to losing his family today.

The worst part was he knew that just quitting wouldn't keep his family safe. They would still be the children of Fullmetal, grandchildren of Flame. All quitting would accomplish would be cutting himself off from the resources he needed to help keep them safe. No he wasn't going to quit, but he also wasn't taking his children back out to the desert.

They could stay right here with Granny. As discussed earlier, he and the other soldiers could ride in every morning and ride out in the evening. Winry joined him a few minutes later, laying gently on Yuery's other side and looked over at them both with a frown. She could tell Ed was planning, but hadn't gotten it together enough yet to talk about it out loud.

Just when she started to drift off he spoke quietly. "Don't take this wrong, or get mad at me, or anything… I don't want you or the boys anywhere near Kappa until we figure out exactly what happened."

"Okay." Winry said, Ed was surprised expecting more of a fight and it showed on his face. "A few months ago, you told me that being his mom meant putting him above me and what I want and I agree. I don't want to stay away, but I will because the scariest moment of my life was this morning Edward. I thought I had been scared before, but nothing NOTHING compared to shielding my injured babies to me as the buildings around us blew up not knowing if someone was going to start shooting or something. Nothing is that scary Ed. I have never been more afraid. I thought I knew fear, I was wrong."

"I know." Ed said, reaching over with his free hand to brush her hair off her face. " I've been there, and nothing is scarier than the fear of something harming your child."

"I can't imagine how scared your Dad was through all of that today." Winry said. "I half expected him to be camped out on my side of the bed cuddling all three of you to him."

"He probably would have if he hadn't been worried about Yuery's leg. We'll work out the details, maybe I can rebuild a house on the foundation of Mom's house."

"That would be nice, then when we move back to Central we still have a place to stay when we come back here to visit Granny." Winry said. "So we don't crowd her out with all the kids."

Journal Six

1710-1715

12/12/11

He has been busy. He doubled

The area this country covered.

Bloody war after bloody war,

But to what end? I need to

Determine what he is planning.

He created a being, an offspring.

I can sense it even from here.

It is truly unfair that he, a monster,

Was able to bring forth life,

When it was denied both of my

Perenelles.

I celebrate our anniversary alone,

It is the only way I can truly honor

The women who shared my life and bed.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

12/12/12

I see what he is planning

I think I do at least. It

Appears he intends to

Recreate Xerxes. I cannot

Allow him to do this. I am

Going to have to stop him

Somehow. I know the best

Solution.

Morally it is a terrible plan.

It lowers me to the level of those

I have avoided so long. Logically

It is the only solution. I am going

To need help if I want to stop him.

He has been creating help of his own.

But to intentionally become a parent,

To create a child for the purpose of

Defeating an enemy? It sours my

Stomach.

I will need a new Perenelle. I

Loathe the idea. I loved my first

Perenelle, but could never find

More than affection for my second.

It is our anniversary. I should not think

Of such things today. It is cruel to them both.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

12/12/13

I am returning to Europe. I must

Find a way to merge magic and

Alchemy, and Europe is the best

Option to find what I need to manage

To create a child capable of both.

It is time I find a new Perenelle at

Any rate. I need to not allow so

Much time to pass between them.

Too much time alone is not good

For me, the voices grow bolder alone.

My latest student is nearly done with his training.

I will be leaving for Europe as soon as he is done.

I asked Anton if he would be willing to remain here

And tend the house while I'm away and did

Mention I do not know how long that I will be gone.

_T.B.V.N.F.H


	9. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward had reluctantly agreed to allow the boys to go with Winry to East City, as long as they allowed Havoc to come with them to act as their bodyguard. Hawkeye offered to go with them as well, to make Ed more comfortable, and Russell and Fletcher swore to stay with them as well (Russell joining her did not comfort Ed) so in the end Ed saw Winry and the others off to the train station, before returning to the now quiet house.

Chaos

Rockbelle Automail Outfitters

Three Days after the Bombing

Edward had reluctantly agreed to allow the boys to go with Winry to East City, as long as they allowed Havoc to come with them to act as their bodyguard. Hawkeye offered to go with them as well, to make Ed more comfortable, and Russell and Fletcher swore to stay with them as well (Russell joining her did not comfort Ed) so in the end Ed saw Winry and the others off to the train station, before returning to the now quiet house.

Roy, Pinako, and Ed had been left to take care of the patients that couldn't be moved. In the end that included Falman, Ross, Broch, and Breda because he refused to go. Everyone else had been transferred to East Hospital. Since Breda was stable, it really wasn't overwhelming to them, and Miles was to arrange for what they needed to restart the restoration project, which looked like it may end up including more soldiers to act as guards around the Resembool base camp.

Winry, Riza, Jean, Russell, Fletcher, Miles, and the boys were to be back at the end of the month, after Ed had a chance to build a simple dorm at least. Ed was sitting out on the porch, unable to sleep between his concern for his men and his concern for his family. He had finally gotten ahold of his brother, who was more than a little upset when Ed opened with ' So the journals may be gone' trying to distract Al from the worst of it but Ed managed to get across what all had happened.

Al was threatening to walk across the desert again but luckily Mei managed to calm him down, at least enough for Ed to pass the phone off to their Dad to let him talk Al into staying away for now. After all, Ed had agreed to separate from his sons for safety, he didn't want his brother here for the same had assured Ed he had convinced Al to stay put.

Ed sighed, pushing the issue to the back of his mind as he walked into the medical wing to check on the patients. It was his turn to make sure everyone was doing well. Granny had finally agreed to get some sleep, and Dad was off to the market to buy some food for the next few days. Ed was not as well equipped as Winry as an assistant, but he knew what to look for.

He started with Broch and Ross, Broch had been through surgery as well, but so far it looked like he would be able to keep his legs. Ed was glad, not only because he hated the idea of losing one of his people, but because he was personally aware of the pain involved in replacement. It really was too bad Ross had lost her arm, he planned to talk to her about her options, not as a medical professional, which he wasn't, or a commanding officer, which he was, but as a patient himself.

He walked in the room and both of them were awake and seemed to have been talking quietly. They fell silent as he entered, but he'd heard the soft murmur of voices. "Sorry to interrupt. Just doing the rounds, checking on everyone." Ed said quietly as he approached the beds.

"Thank you sir." Ross said, as she attempted to sit up and winced with pain.

"No you don't. Stay down unless someone is here to help you. I know from extensive personal experience that you should not be moving on your own right now." Ed said, as he helped her sit up gently, and arranged the pillows behind her to make sitting up easier. "I also know you are very tired and fighting sleep. Stop. Sleep will help you heal faster."

"I can't just lay around for no reason, there is so much that needs to be done!" Maria Ross replied with a frown. "We have to find out how much of a set back this was, and if we're still going to get to finish on time. Where will we be staying?"

"Once you're stable, you'll be transferred to East City, as far as the project goes, Mustang's going out to the site the day after tomorrow to confirm how much damage was done. The Elders already contacted us to inform us how much progress was lost thanks to the bombs." Ed said as he took her temperature and blood pressure.

"How is she?" Broch asked from the next bed. "She wouldn't tell me if it was terrible, so I need you guys to let me know."

"Ross is critical, she'll stay that way for a awhile, as you know. You aren't doing that much better honestly, with that internal bleeding you managed without letting anyone know you weren't feeling well. I seem to remember a lecture I received years ago about accepting more help. It seems it's time to return the favor. You can't try to keep your suffering from us. We are here to help, but we aren't mind readers, so unless you want us to transfer you out to the city, talk to us. That goes to both of you, talk to us. Blood loss in no laughing matter." Ed said as he turned to take Broch's temperature and blood pressure. They could still have negative reactions to the transfusions and surgeries.

Both Ross and Broch nodded, and Ed sat between them in the chair set up for visitors. "This conversation is early I know, and it likely hasn't crossed your mind yet, but I thought I should talk to you about automail. I can answer questions that Granny really can't because she does these surgeries, a lot. This is her area, and mechanically and medically she's completely the expert, but living with it… that would be me. So, I'm here to answer the personal questions."

"How long does it take to get used to it? I mean, I know it can't possibly feel like your real arm, so how long did it take to get used to the idea that it was there?" Ross asked.

"Hmm. I think maybe because I was so young, or determined, it may have affected it, but for me it took about six months? TO get used to the idea that I couldn't feel it the same way so I had to be more careful. You'll learn how to do that as part of the P.T. but at first it's going to feel strange, like when your leg goes numb from sitting too long, and painful. The nerves scream as they adjust and so do the muscles. After the healing is complete, weather and illness, stress can bother it again . Of course if it needs replacement. That hurts like a bitch I'm not gonna lie. It hurts almost as bad as having it put on the first time. The surgery and recovery is worse though, because they have to attach the nerves."

"Is it better to have it done right away or wait?" Broch asked.

"That one's really more of a granny question actually, though I had mine done fairly quickly after my accident. As soon as Granny was happy with my blood count. It was terrible at the time, and I felt so sick for about a week, then the P.T. was begun and it helped a lot."

"If I don't get automail…my job is gone, I'll be discharged, correct?" Ross asked as she gestured that she was ready to lay back down and Ed helped her.

"I'm going to fight to let you stay as long as that's what you want, but again I won't lie, it is possible they will discharge you unless you undergo the surgery. I can speak directly to Dad and Grandpa about it. Don't let that be part of your choice though, there is no going back once it's done." Ed said with a frown. He would have to talk to Dad about that later. He hadn't thought about it, honestly. Too many things were happening at once for him to have thought that far ahead.

He answered a few more questions, about general daily life with it, before excusing himself to check on the other two. When he left, he made sure both were lying back down, and that they didn't need anything else. Across the hall, he found Breda awake and Falman sleeping.

He frowned and tried to remember if anyone had mentioned Falman being awake at any of the patient checks. So far, he hadn't seen Falman awake himself. Ed supposed Breda would be the best person to ask but he didn't want to add any stress to the man. With a sigh Ed decided it was necessary, and turned to Breda, who had sat up on the edge of his bed when Ed came in. "Has he woken at all since his surgery? I haven't seen him awake, and everyone is busy right now so I can't just go ask them." Ed said as he sat down.

"No, not really. He stirred around a bit last night and seemed like he was hurting or having a nightmare. Otherwise he's been fairly still. Should I be worried?" Breda said, his tone growing more agitated as he spoke.

"I'm not a doctor, so I can't say much. My knowledge is more Nursing aide level. I'll send Granny in to check him over when she wakes up, but right now I don't think we're worried. His blood pressure is back to normal range and he doesn't have a fever; I think he's okay for now." Ed said with a frown. "You seem alright as well, though I know you're in a lot more pain than you're letting on. I've had broken ribs and burns. So, don't try to deny it."

"I'm just worried about him… and the others of course! But he was so hurt, it was concerning. Not that I wouldn't be concerned for the others if they were injured and-"

"Breda. Heymans." Ed said cutting him off. "I know. I've known for a couple of years, and so has Dad so…just be worried okay? Stop trying to cover. We already know."

"No one ever said anything; well Jean did but he's my best friend, so it's expected, but no one else ever said." Breda said quietly, uncertain if he was surprised, relieved, or annoyed.

"Aside from me, Dad, and Jean I don't know that anyone knows. I only found out Jean and Dad knew the day we got here, while we were discussing the explosions." Ed shrugged. "I've known for about three years."

"How long has Roy known?" Breda asked

"I don't know, I didn't ask. Probably longer than me."

"I don't know about that, sounds like you figured it out right away."

"Well, I am unusually observant…though so is Dad. He's such a pain, never could keep anything from him for long."

"Ha. I'm sure your boys will feel the same way about you."

"Good, that means I'm doing my job right." Ed sighed. "Not that I'm doing that great. I'm messing it up on a regular basis aren't I? This isn't even the first time Yuery's been in danger because of me. William either."

"Did your mom do a bad job?" Breda asked instead of assuring him or denying it, or agreeing."

"I-what? Of course not!"

"But, look at all the things that happened to you when you were little. The whole town was overrun by the fighting at one point. The train station was blown up. You were abandoned by your father, you were left orphaned."

"None of that was her fault! She couldn't control those things." Ed jumped up, more red faced than he's been since Promised Day, how dare Breda talk about his mom like that?

"Exactly." Breda said, leaning back smugly. "Now, did you blow up the compound? Kidnap Rose? Give Tucker the idea to experiment on people? Ask those weird wizard people to constantly show up?"

"No, of course not! Why would I want that to happen? Don't be stupid." Ed said with irritation clear in his tone.

"Bad things happen, Ed. You can't stop it, you can only shield them as much as possible." Breda said with a sigh as the boy deflated, He was probably not in the best shape to pick a fight with him but he couldn't stand to hear the boy talking about himself like this.

Ed nodded, not in agreement but acknowledgement. "I also decided to stay in the military. I joined to begin with, I drug my brother and my sons through hell over and over. I'm selfish. I can't imagine my life without them."

"That's not selfish Ed, that's love." Breda said with a smile. "You love them, and I know, I've known you for years so I know YOU. I know you would do anything to keep them safe, even if it hurts you. You never think of yourself first. Not really. Even staying in the military. Tell me, did you stay for you? Or did you stay for your dad, and to help your family and people?"

"I stayed to help my Dad and to keep my son safe." Ed muttered. "I never planned to stay, I never wanted to stay, and now I can't even think of what I would do if I left because everyone still needs me."

"Exactly. Don't try to tell me your life wouldn't be easier if you walked away Ed, because it would be, but it's not who you are. Even if you tried, you'd be back."

"How'd we get on me anyway? Weren't we talking about you?" Ed said, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"What about me? My life is fairly straight forward. I go to work, avoid that damn dog all day, and go home." Breda said with a shrug. "The last few weeks that just meant going upstairs, I never even leave the building unless we're need out in the city somewhere. I'm boring."

"So when do you two hang out? Since you seem to want to be completely secret."

"I'm not discussing that with a kid. Even if he's my boss." Breda said.

"I didn't ask about- Shut up! I asked about spending time together, like normal people do." Ed said. "Just because you work in that office all the time doesn't mean it's all you do."

"Normal people? You mean not soldiers?

"Yeah them. They're basically a mystery to me, but I know they do exist. My mom was one of them. Can't really claim that about the Rockbelles. They're civilians but spend way to much time with us soldiers to count." Ed said with a laugh. "I hear normal people do things like spending time together outside of work."

"None of us have been normal in years. Yeah we find time to spend time together outside of work, usually doing things like playing cards or cooking." Breda said. "Not really since we got out here, been too busy setting everything up."

"I know what you mean. I barely see Winry anymore. It's hard to believe that until we got back from Xing, she was almost never around. I miss her."

"I imagine you do." Breda said. "Especially since you double the number of diapers you change since then."

"I don't mind diapers, and Yuery is potty trained anyway. No, Winry's been my best friend since we were toddlers. I miss having her around because we already missed too much time with me off being stupid."

"So have you decided on a date yet?"

" We considered fall but settled on this spring Win's idea." Ed said quietly. ", I'm going to try to keep it quiet so maybe it doesn't become a national event."

"Not even your Dad? Or Hawkeye?"

"Dad and Ji Mu and Granny all know the date." Ed said as he stood up. "Get some sleep, someone will be by to check on you guys in a while."

Later that afternoon

Roy finally made it back, to find Ed cooking stew and Granny no where to be seen. He frowned as he set down the bags. The expression on Ed's face had him concerned. He also noticed the large pile of books strewn across the table. "Is everything alright?" Roy asked when Ed didn't even look in his direction despite the noise he'd made coming in.

"No, Falman hasn't woken yet and Ross is septic." Ed said with a frown. "Breda is freaking out so bad she had to give him a sedative, Broch isn't much better."

"Falman was awake for a bit last night, has he not woken today?"

"No not at all, Breda is beside himself. I'm not even sure who to worry about more right now. Breda's gotta stop moving around so much or we'll have a fourth emergency surgery on our hands and Pinako is worried about Ross. Seriously worried."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know. I'm looking for an alternative treatment in these books, check with Pinako to see what she thinks she may need from you." Ed said as he turned to begin flipping through one of the books again. Roy noticed it was one of the magic books. There were medical texts and Alchemy texts mixed in with the magic ones, but that Ed was looking through them all worried Roy more than what Ed had said.

Ed didn't like or trust magic, more so now that he was learning how involved his father had been in it. For Ed to look to it as a valid option spoke of how concerned he was. Roy briefly wished there was a way to contact Snape if only because he would know more about how to handle the magic side of studies.

Roy made his way quickly to the medical area of the house, in time to hear Denny Broch asking how he could help, and Pinako snapping at him to stay put. Roy rushed through the door, to the sight of Pinako struggling to hold Maria Ross still while the woman in question thrashed around. Pinako spotted him and yelled "Get the restraints, second drawer. We need her to stay still before she rips out all her sutures. Her fever is up, its causing convulsions."

Wordlessly, Roy rushed to the set of drawers and retrieved the straps normally kept to hold automail recipients still during early recovery. Roy then took over holding the woman down while Pinako strapped her down. In the end he had a bloody lip and several bruises across his torso from Maria's thrashing. Denny watched on in horror, as Ed appeared in the doorway. He cursed loudly before rushing forward to pull out several vials that he handed off to Pinako one by one as she injected the appropriate amounts into Maria's IV line.

"Dad, please go get Breda back in bed and turn off the stew. He came and said it sounded like you guys needed help in here." Ed said as Maria finally settled back down. Denny was still struggling to see what was happening. Roy nodded, before returning to the kitchen . Breda was calmly stirring the stew, which seemed nearly finished.

"Okay, Breda, back to bed with you, we have everything under control." Roy said as he turned off the stove and led the other man back to his room. "With the sedatives they gave you, you shouldn't be walking around, you'll pass out any second now and the last thing Pinako needs is to have to stitch you up cause you hit your head."

Breda nodded wordlessly, as Roy helped him back into bed before turning to Falman to check that he was still stable. He appeared to be fine aside from still being asleep, so Roy asked Breda not to move again before returning to the other room that was still in chaos.

Edward was busy trying to keep Denny calm, while Pinako was hovering over Maria who seemed to once again begin convulsing. Roy jumped right in asking what they needed from him, before taking over for Ed who knew slightly more than he did what was needed, but had long been accustomed to following Pinako's orders so would know how to give her what she asked for quickly.

"What I really need is that young man in a different room so we have room to work. After you get him settled go out to the phone in my office, there's a number for Doctor Manferd next to it, call him and tell him Pinako needs him back out here." Granny said quickly.

Roy nodded and wheeled Denny's bed out of the room and across the hall to park it on the far wall, leaving enough room for someone to walk between the beds between him and Heymans Breda. Denny was unable to actually get out of bed with the casts up to his hips and the straps left in place to prevent his movements. He protested however, until Roy snapped at him "If you want to help her, you will help us help her and not disturb the others so we can give her all of our attention. Now I have to call the doctor, you stay put."

Roy then rushed to call the doctor, who agreed to come right out. He then went back to check on Denny, Heymans and Vato who were all quiet, before returning to Maria's room. Pinako and Ed were busy, but also didn't seem to need any help so Roy stepped out front to wait for the doctor. He decided to sit on the front porch. The doctor arrived about fifteen minutes later and nodded wordlessly at Roy as he passed.

Ed joined him on the porch about half an hour later with a bowl of stew in each hand and a tired frown on his face. Roy moved over slightly to give him room, Ed dropping gratefully next to him. "Eat. It's going to be a long night."

"How bad is it?" Roy asked, fearing the response.

"I'm going to start ordering my men not to die. It works for you." Ed replied instead of answering. "Hell it worked on Promised Day. Didn't think any of us were coming out of that one."

"True. Well, I'd decided you and Alphonse were going to live no matter what I had to do, but the rest of us? I wasn't sure."

"If we can get her fever down, they should be able to stabilize her. Then it's a matter of fighting the infection. It's not going to be easy." Ed said finally answering Roy's question. "I should call Winry, let her know what's happening, but I don't want her to bring the boys back here yet. Not until we know better what may be happening."

"I agree. What about Vato?" Roy asked as he eat slowly. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"If he wakes up soon, we're in good shape, otherwise we need to find a way to move him to a long-term care hospital and hope for the best. Granny's place isn't equipped for coma patients." Ed said with a sigh as he set down his bowl, half finished but forgotten. "Chances are good that Denny is going to lose his legs, as least partly. And if Heymans can't stay calm Granny is going to have to move him like she had you move Denny. We don't have the blood for another surgery on hand."

"Edward. I think perhaps I should request you be transferred back to Central. I don't want you out here, not like this. I fear these attacks may continue." Roy said, he'd spent a lot of time thinking about it and decided it was for the best.

"I'm not going back to Central alone Dad. If you don't need me here, or want me here, right now, I'll use some of my leave. I need to research some of the stuff we've uncovered so far anyway, and spend some time with my boys." Ed said with a sigh. "You're going to have to bring more people in without me, which could go either way on recovery. I understand though. Winry and I, we're going to rebuild over there on that hill, where I grew up."

"I'll put in for your leave. Six months should do it. Are you going to take Winry and the boys with you on this trip?" Roy asked. " Nothing needs to be set just yet."

"Probably. Hell maybe we'll elope while were gone and I won't have to worry about it becoming a circus anymore." Ed said. "If I do decide that though, I'll find a way to let you and Ji Mu know. I want you there if at all possible, but to at least know it's happening."

Roy laughed, relieved to learn that Ed and the babies would be out of the way. Roy wasn't sure what he'd been thinking when he asked Ed to stay and help him with this. He should have known that this was a possibility. At least they hadn't been injured seriously. After watching them try to stabilize Maria all afternoon Roy knew he had to get his family away from this place. He knew it was selfish, but he had already left enough of himself behind in Ishval, he couldn't lose his children or grandchildren to it too.

Journal Seven

1750-1751

13/09/51

Perenelle lost the child, again.

This was the fifth. It is time

To accept she is unable to

Carry.

I am furthering the research

Before moving forward in

The plan. Perenelle

Is beside herself. It may

Be time to ask her if

She wants to be free of

Me and my troubles.

I have no desire to watch another

Perenelle whither away. It is disheartening.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

12/12/51

The trouble lies in the blood.

It is apparent it is near impossible

To form a Gate around a Core.

The only way is to have a

Powerful yet inactive Core.

Bred with a powerful active Gate.

I will need to find a Squib, from a

Powerful family. Squibs in powerful

Families are near myth. I may need

To interfere. I loathe the idea. It is the

Only way. I am going to have to become

More involved in the magical community

Again.

Perenelle is packing as we speak. She

Has agreed she has grown weary of

Our agreement, admitted that she had

Hoped in time I would grow to love her.

I do not know how I mislead her.

_T.B.V.N.F.H


	10. In the Dark of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy sat down beside him, as Ed leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Breda knew it would not be good news by their expressions. "Is he dead?" Breda asked in a quiet voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and gore in nightmare sequence in this chapter

In the Dark of the Night

2:00 am

Edward was alone in the warehouse, surrounded by cages. He recognized the smell, he just couldn't place where it was from, as he walked along the empty rows. The lights flicked overhead as he heard the whirring of a saw nearby. He picked up speed, rounding the corner quickly. He needed to get to Al, he couldn't find his brother anywhere.

At the end of the row lay a body, crumpled unnaturally still, Ed rushed to the body, not looking around. He stopped short as he saw the bright red hair. Something was wrong, he hadn't seen that shade of red in years, not since the night in Godric's Hallow. He leaned over and saw her face. It was the same young woman. He backed up quickly, confused, as she sat up. "You let me die. Let me die to steal my baby." The woman said.

"No, I tried to save you!" Ed said as he scrambled backward, he ran into a sticky puddle and his stomach dropped as he looked over his shoulder. In a sickening and horrifying huddle was Rose and his mother, both glared hatefully at him "You let us die Edward." They accused together, voices joining that of the young mother.

Ed stood and ran from them, their voices following closely behind him. He reached the end of the row he had come from, to see the bodies of Vato Falman and Maria Ross waiting, holding themselves together with their hands pained expressions on their faces. "You didn't protect us; we trusted you and you let us die!" They said in unison. Ed shook as he backed away, bumping into one of the cages and was greeted by the mutated image of Chimera Nina imploring him to play, followed by the still unnamed boy telling him it hurt.

Ed turned to run, and there before him stood Heymans Breda, holding both of his sons to his chest. At his feet laid a still bleeding Winry, her throat slit and her eyes staring blankly clearly dead. Breda held a knife in his hand against Yuery's throat. Ed stepped forward begging him to let the boys go. "You let Vato die. Why should you be allowed happiness that you steal from the rest of us. You deserve to suffer." Breda ignored Ed's pleas and apologies to slit both boys' quickly before dropping them to the ground and pulling his revolver. "Enjoy your time alone, it will last forever."

Edward gasped and sat up in the dark room. He looked around quickly as he attempted to slow his breathing and heartrate. "Just a dream. Nothing but a nightmare. Pull it together." He said quietly to ground himself. The sound of his own voice in the dark silence was too much and he threw back the covers. He needed out of the room, needed to move.

Edward moved silently through the house; his dad's room was empty the door hanging open. Further down Granny's door also hung open which is when Ed knew something was wrong. Granny never left her door open in all of his memory. She had too many strangers in and out of the house that doubled as a private clinic.

Edward walked downstairs in search of a clue on what was happening, he went in the direction of the clinic area. It was the only reason he could think of for them both to be up at this hour. Here he finally found answers. Heymans was sitting up in his bed, pale and alone. Ed took one look at his expression "How bad is it?"

"I don't know. Mustang came in for bed check, but he didn't say anything he just rushed back out and a minute later him and the old lady were back and rushing Vato out of the room. I don't know. Is he going to be okay? Tell me he's okay Edward?"

"I don't know what's going on, I just woke up. I'll go see what I can find out okay?" Ed said. He then went toward the operating room, intent on looking through the window on the door to confirm that was where they took the other man. As he approached the door Roy exited.

"The doctor from town finally got here, I'm just in the way now." Roy said exhaustion clear on his face. "What are you doing up? Nightmare?"

"Yes, it doesn't matter. What happened?" Ed asked as both sat down in the small waiting area.

"Honestly? Not entirely certain, but his blood pressure was dropping and from I could gather from what Pinako was saying into the phone as she worked it sounds like part of his sutures came undone."

Ed hissed through his teeth. It had to be internal for Dad to not know for certain what was happening. Vato wasn't doing well before this, it didn't sound good whatever had gone wrong, with their supplies still low and he was so weak already. "What was your nightmare?" Roy asked, wanting the distraction for both of them, and knowing that Ed would just let whatever he dreamed fester in his mind causing whichever guilt that tripped it to take over his mood. Ed shrugged again before he began describing the dream. They would wait until they knew something before returning to bed, and it could wait a few minutes before the spoke to Breda either. Neither of them expected this to go well and were delaying the news as long as possible.

Pinako joined them as Ed finished talking, the whole thing had taken him less than five minutes to explain. "Does he have an emergency contact? Family?" Pinako asked gruffly.

"So, there's nothing you can do?" Ed asked as he shook his head. Falman's only relative had been his mother, but she was one of the few who died on Promised Day, the stress of having her soul removed and returned had caused a stroke.

"He's lost a lot of blood. We have him stable again, but it's not looking good. If he pulls through the night, perhaps…it would be better to let him go if it happens again, but I would prefer to talk to his people if they are available. "Pinako said with a tired sigh.

"Heymans Breda is his next of kin." Roy said, as he stood. "He's a patient as well, and normally it would be avoided since we wish to keep him calm, but Vato's only blood relative passed away last spring, and Heymans will know what his wishes were."

"I'll get a sedative, just in case, you boys go talk to him." Pinako replied.

Ed and Roy walked back toward Falman and Breda's room. Roy attempted to send Ed back upstairs, but he refused. These men had been his friends and subordinates long enough that he felt it was his responsibility to be there. Ed would feel that way about anyone working with him, which is why Roy felt he would be a great general. Breda was still waiting on word, though Ed had been gone less than ten minutes the man had been getting agitated with the wait.

Roy sat down beside him, as Ed leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Breda knew it would not be good news by their expressions. "Is he dead?" Breda asked in a quiet voice.

"No, not this time." Roy said. "The problem is, according to the doctors, they don't know if they can pull him back again from this. His body is fighting, but it's failing, and they want to know… should they keep fighting or should we make him comfortable and leave it up to fate? Which would he want?"

"I'm not ready to lose him…but I can't let him suffer needlessly either." Breda said, before his breath hitched and they knew he was trying not to cry. "Is he going to wake up at all?"

"It's possible." Ed said with a frown, worried about both Breda and Falman. "It depends really on how much fight he has left in him."

"Okay. Okay." Breda said. "Give me a bit to think please."

Roy and Ed nodded, and left him alone. Neither of them felt he should be by himself for long but wanted to respect his wishes. They went back out to the waiting area, to find Pinako had disappeared again. Ed sighed heavily as he slumped back onto the couch. Roy joined him silently and was pleased a few minutes later when Ed slumped against him asleep again.

Pinako and the doctor wheeled Falman out a few minutes later. The man was paler than he had been earlier this evening but seemed to be breathing better. Roy found himself hoping for a miracle. Pinako said she didn't think he would survive another surgery, so Roy simply hoped that he would not require another. He also hoped the other man would wake soon, if for no other reason than to have Breda calm when he had to decide.

Roy nodded to the doctors but didn't move, he hoped Ed would sleep awhile longer. His son did not sleep enough anymore, and nightmares often haunted him. Roy wanted to find a way to help him but was unsure where to begin. So instead he just offered his comfort when Ed needed it and ignored the boy's protests.

Granny finished with Falman, and joined Roy in the waiting area, apparently Breda asked her for time as well.

East City

Military Hotel

Room204

Winry, Riza, and the boys were all sleeping when Jean knocked quietly on the door. He hated to disturb them but had agreed it couldn't wait until morning. A man had been stopped at the front desk and had stated he was here to see Colonel Elric but would not give any identification. Jean happened to be heading outside for a cigarette at the time, and recognized the man, though he couldn't place his name.

It had been the same one Ed had allowed to help them find Ms. Thomas' body, so he did know them, but he was strange. A wizard, according to his bosses. Which was to be kept quiet. Jean sighed heavily but returned up stairs to get Hawkeye. It only took a moment for her to head downstairs and look at the man herself.

She then interrupted the argument going on at the front desk to ask the man, Snape apparently, why he was looking for Elric. Snape shrugged and replied. "I learned there had been trouble out in the desert and felt I should once again offer my aide."

"Well, whoever your source is was wrong, Edward Elric isn't in East City, he's still out at the site helping where he can." Riza said.

The man frowned, he knew the boy was here, that's how he had found them, was following the Trace. He had seen about the trouble in the papers however, and if it had been as bad as implied it was no surprise Elric would have sent the children away for their safety. The Trace was weak on this side of the shield, Snape had not been able to track it until he was well inside of Amestris.

Still he was concerned the boy was apart from Elric, Snape trusted the man could protect the child, however this woman didn't seem to have any form of magic. It would be better to keep the boy as hidden as possible. Snape dug threw his pockets, until he found what he was searching for, an amulet of simple design. He muttered a spell over it quickly before handing it to the woman. "Here, please keep this on or near Colonel Elric's elder son. It will help keep him safe. I will go now and speak to Elric."

"I will call him to inform him you are on the way then." Hawkeye said as she placed the amulet in her pocket. She also had no intention of putting it anywhere near the boy without talking to Ed about it.

"I will wait here, seek permission to give me his current location, it would make the process easier." Snape replied patiently. A few minutes later Riza returned, having spoken to both Roy and Edward. She gave him a slip of paper with an address on it, Snape thanked her politely before walking out of the hotel.

He found an empty alley, before taking the paper out of his pocket, and read the address. Luckily for him, he had been near by before when searching for background information on the Elrics. He looked around to insure he was unseen before apparating out of the alley, to reappear on a hill near the Rockbelles.

Meanwhile, Riza returned to her room, and placed the amulet on the night table next to the bed. Ed had said to go ahead and trust that Snape meant the child no ill will, something about a vow that she didn't really understand, but trusted Ed's judgement on keeping his children safe.

Resembool

Snape arrived as Edward stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door firmly behind him. It was still dark out, but there was enough light from the windows to see each other clearly. "Good evening." Snape said simply.

"You promised before to leave my children out of our dealings, then you show up right where they are." Ed said instead of returning the greeting. "What do you want this time?"

"I found them by following the Trace. I had assumed you would be with them, the amulet I provided the woman will prevent any other wizards from using the Trace to find the boy. It is weak, and will wear off eventually, however it should last a few months." Snape said as he climbed the stairs to join Ed on the porch. "I read the papers and came to offer my aide as it is needed."

"You have any magic spells that can heal internal bleeding?" Ed asked sarcastically, not expecting help.

"I'm not a healer, I could send for one if you would like." Snape said with concern. "How badly were they injured?"

"We have two critical patients, one isn't expected to survive the night. Unfortunately, the only thing I know of that could possibly save him would be a Stone and we do not have access to one at this time." Ed said with a sigh, as he looked back at the door. "I don't believe in miracles, I wasn't expecting you to be able to help."

"I could bring a healer. If I leave now we should be back by morning. I can not say with certainty that she can help, however I am sure she is willing to try." Snape offered again. He hated the idea of not trying. "What of the other one?"

"Sepsis has set in. Granny is fairly confidant we can bring her back around but it's going to take time. I can't make that call on my own, wait here, I will see what the others think." Ed said before stepping back into the house.

He found his dad and Granny still in the waiting area, listening for Breda who had promised to ring when he'd made his decision. Ed walked right up to them and began without waiting for them to notice him. "The wizard is offering to go get a healer to look over Falman and Ross to see if they can help."

"Do we trust him to bring someone in like that?" Roy asked as Granny frowned. She wasn't sure how to feel about magic and medicine it seemed close to alchemy in medicine and she had seen that go terribly wrong before, however, if there was a chance they could save Falman then it was better than his current chances, which she was sure to point out.

Roy suggested whoever Snape brought in would need to be asked to do the same vow Snape had given to keep Yuery safe. Ed nodded in agreement before he returned to the porch. They had all agreed not to offer Breda false hope. If this wizard could help Falman they would all be grateful but they weren't going to say anything that wasn't certain.

Snape agreed to get the healer to make the same vow, in front of them to be sure she had done it, then left the property once more before disappearing. Once he was gone, Ed returned to the house. He wasn't holding his breath, the man might not make it back in time as it was. With a tired sigh he sat in one of the waiting chair near his Dad to continue their shift. Granny returned to bed, if something else were to happen she needed to be sharp.

Hogwarts

Hospital Wing

Snape slunk through the halls silently, not wanting to answer a lot of questions, nor feeling that he had the time to do so, as he reached Poppy's office and knocked quietly. She answered a moment later, alert as always, working with teenagers. "Poppy. I have a special request." Snape said quietly, slipping passed her into her office where they would not be overheard.

"What is it Severus?" Poppy asked kindly. It was unheard of for him to approach her in the middle of the night like this. Generally they only spoke when she was in need of potions to be replenished.

"I need a Healer, and I will need to ask you to take a vow of secrecy." Snape said calmly. "I can not give any details until after the vow is made, or people could be put in danger, all I can say is there are several people who are severely injured. One they are not certain will survive the night."

"Very well, allow me to gather a few things and change. How is the person injured? Will I be in need of potions or will wandwork suffice?"

"I am not entirely certain. I suggest at least blood replenishing potions. There was also mention of infection." Snape replied. Poppy nodded before shooing him out the door with a promise to meet him just outside the gates within the hour.

Snape paced back and forth where he stood at the gate, the longer it took to return to Amestris, the less likely it was they would be able to help them all. As it was, he wasn't sure if Poppy would be able to do much. Magic wasn't miracles anymore than alchemy. Soon Poppy arrived and He wordlessly offered his arm, she knew nothing of Amestris and he wasn't going to explain it to her.

Journal Eight

1800 to 1805

16/12/01

Xing is as I remembered for

The most part. Though I am

Unhappy to find that some of

The clans are beginning to

War with each other once more.

I have decided to confront Emperor Ping

To discover the causation of this turn of events.

It is unacceptable that all of my effort and planning

Go to waste. It is far too important to allow this

To continue. I will arrive tomorrow in the

Imperial City. Casual inquiry has assured that

I will be welcomed.

I have left Perenelle behind to settle matters in France

I am glad that she is not here after the way I spoke highly

Of my homeland. I would be embarrassed to have her see

It in shambles like this.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

31/07/03

How I resisted temptation, alas I have

Succumbed. Ping so resembles Hiro, in

Both appearance and temperament.

He is not to be blamed for the turn of tides.

He was born into this tragedy and deeply

Agrees that it needs to be repaired.

I am ashamed to admit that I had

Nearly forgotten Perenelle, in the arms of

My love. She appeared yesterday in the royal

Court, and I remembered her face for the first

Time in nearly a year.

I must take her away from here before they realize,

That I love him, but not her. It isn't fair to her.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

16/04/05

My house was in good condition when I returned.

My student had aged more than I had considered.

How time moves differently for those who age.

I was happy to return however, Perenelle too

Seemed happy to be here. Soon I will need to return

To planning, however I need to know how HIS plans

Have progressed.

HE has initiated a State sponsored Alchemist program.

He seems to be searching for a particular trait. I need

To look into it Further because, unfortunately, Hector

Never bothered to pay attention to how the selection

Occurs.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

12/12/05

He is seeking those who survived

Opening their Gate. Who have tried to

Bring back the dead. The only real taboo.

Whatever purpose he has for these poor souls,

May they be smart enough to avoid him. Though

If they are strong enough to survive opening their

Gate, they may be strong enough to defeat him without

Magic. One can hope.

I still intend to find the right combination however,

The irony of turning his generals against him appeals.

_T.B.V.N.F.H


	11. Healing Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Edward… go for a walk." Roy said, looking at his son with concern. The boy had lost too much, and the last year and a half had been one loss after another for them all. "Find a good spot to build the new compound, and look over the site for our house. Pick some flowers. Visit your mother. Just… go for a walk. I will wait for the wizards. I'll come find you when it's over one way or the other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of where ten left off, I decided to post twice today instead of making everyone wait until Wednesday. This arc was the hardest to write so far in this series, after what happened to Rose.

Healing Magic

Resembool

Edward, despite his best effort, was drifting between sleep and awake. His head dipping down to his chest, only to jerk back up moments later. He didn't want to sleep, not after the nightmare, and Falman, and that wizard should be back anytime now. His dad had returned to Breda and Falman's room a few minutes ago to talk to Breda, who needed the company more than Ed did right now. Nightmares were terrible but they were in your head, what was happening with Falman was real and Ed wasn't holding his breath for a come back. It would hurt more if it didn't happen.

Roy, meanwhile, was listening to Breda quietly talk about Vato Falman. Roy had known for years now that the two of them were in a relationship, but it wasn't until this had happened that it had been officially outed. It seemed that it wasn't that Heymans didn't like talking about his personal life after all. Either that, or finding the one he loved on his deathbed loosened his tongue. Either way, he was in need of an ear to talk about it. Roy worried that Heymans was overdoing it, with his own broken ribs to worry about, but it was keeping the man calm without drugs so Roy was going to allow it.

"We… well remember that mission out near the border? The one with the horses that was supposed to be really simple, in and out, but turned into a real mess? About what six months after Ed showed up so right after we were assigned to East City." Breda said.

"Yes, I remember. It was one of the few field missions we had that year, mostly I was able to assign them to one of my field agents." Roy said in return. He did remember it. He remembered every case he assigned that went badly, because he spent the entire time worried. Ed still held the record for sleepless nights of course. Out of any of his people, office staff or field agents.

"That's when it happened. Getting together you know?" Breda said with a smile. "We thought we were going to die out there, so I guess we both went with 'Why not be honest?' then we lived…though it was another month before we actually worked it out."

"I understand." Roy said.

"I'm sure you do. You've been dancing around Hawkeye the whole time we've known you. Everyone knew you loved each other, but you never did get together until after the whole Promised Day mess did you?"

"No, it would not have been appropriate. I was her direct commander after all."

"Still. So anyway, yeah, we talked about moving together when we moved back to Central. You know, just claim it would be nice to be out of the dorms so going with roommates. Then we decided to wait a few weeks, and we both got transferred again to different places."

"Why wait?"

"Vato was worried Ed suspected, and that he'd tell you."

"I already knew. Ed never said anything to me though, he wouldn't do that." Roy said with a sigh.

"I know, I tried to tell Vato that. We argued over it. I even pointed out we were more likely to get caught sneaking around in the dorms than if we rented a place. He didn't listen. Anyway, so after Promised Day, and we all got to move back to Central, we went ahead and claimed the roommate thing. I was glad."

"I am sure he is as well. I am happy that you were able to find time for yourselves with everything that was happening."

"Wait. You knew we were together, but how long did you know? Who else are you spying on?"

"I wasn't spying, I am very intuitive. As far as that goes, From what you've said, I'd say I figured it out about six or seven months after you got together." Roy said with a smile. "Ed said he figured it out when he was about thirteen maybe fourteen, he didn't remember exactly when. I assume you simply told Havoc."

"Well, he is my best friend. I knew right away when he began seeing Rebecca. Wait. I didn't-"

"You aren't thinking clearly, Jean and Rebecca have been to my house as a couple, they aren't keeping it quiet."

Breda relaxed and nodded. Roy was glad that he was distracting him, because Falman was not doing well, and they both knew it. Breda had decided that should Falman start bleeding or anything again, that they should not continue to use extreme measures. Roy and Ed had not said anything about the possible Healer, and though Roy hoped there was something that they could do with the magic he wasn't counting on it. This was a deathbed vigil and they both knew it.

Ed poked his head in then, he had decided to walk around to stay awake and wanted to check on them. Roy smiled at him, and Breda offered a small wave. He didn't come all of the way inside the room however, instead offering a small nod before disappearing again. Breda asked what Ed was doing awake at this hour, and Roy shrugged and simply said nightmares. Both understood.

Ed meanwhile went across the hall once he assured himself where his dad was to check on Ross. He was nearly as worried about her as he was Falman. She was on an IV of antibiotics and Granny was still concerned. Broch was not doing much better, he was not healing well, the odds were not in his favor as far as his legs went, the healing wasn't as clean as originally assumed. Ed considered the possibility of searching for Marcoh. He had never asked if the Stone still had any power to it after healing Dad and Havoc, he hadn't really wanted to think about it.

It would be pointless to contact Ling. He had already given his Stone to his father in exchange for the throne, and even if he hadn't it would take too long to cross the desert. No, he was going to have to hope that once again magic could help them, because medicine and alchemy had done all it could. He checked on the pair before going back out to the porch in an attempt to stay awake.

Roy stepped outside a moment later with a deep frown. Ed looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head at first. "Pinako is with them, Snape isn't going to make it back in time, Falman's fading too fast. Breda asked for a few minutes. He's- well he's resigned to it now I think."

"If Snape gets here in the next few minutes we can send his help in right away, wait until the dust settles before worrying about vows and such. It's not like the boys are here." Ed said, worrying his lip. If there was even the slightest chance of helping Falman he would take it, this side of resurrection of course. Nothing could bring back the dead and he would never make that mistake again.

"Edward… go for a walk." Roy said, looking at his son with concern. The boy had lost too much, and the last year and a half had been one loss after another for them all. "Find a good spot to build the new compound, and look over the site for our house. Pick some flowers. Visit your mother. Just… go for a walk. I will wait for the wizards. I'll come find you when it's over one way or the other."

"I- alright." Ed said before opening the door long enough to grab his jacket and boots. He was wearing sweatpants and a long sleeved tee, even this early in the year it wasn't overly cold on the porch, but it would be once he set out across the fields. He knew what his dad was doing. A part of him was grateful for it, even as it also annoyed him to be treated like a child.

He walked along the road, deciding to visit his mother's grave before he did anything else. He hadn't been to see her in a while now, he still needed to bring William to meet her. He also needed to tell her about getting married soon, and being adopted. He had meant to stop by to see her before heading to Ishbal but they had been running behind, and since then he had been so busy.

He pointedly ignored the grave next to his mother's as he tended her grave, clearing away the twigs and weeds that had developed since the last time Pinako had been by, then placing fresh flowers, before he was done fussing, and sat cross legged on the ground in front of the stone. "Hi mom. I know I'm out late, or early, or whatever. A lot has happened since I talked to you. We won, and Al's back to normal. He's out in Xing right now, but I'm sure he'll be by to see you soon. Yuery's getting so big now mom! He is so full of energy all the time, and he's always asking questions. I know you'd just adore him. Oh, and before you get mad, yes he's a big brother now. It's complicated. William is just the sweetest child though mom. He loves to be cuddled and he loves his big brother, wants to do everything Yuery does already. He reminds me of Al sometimes. I am doing my best with them both. I want them to be happy. I'm not doing it alone. I know last time, I was so scared I'd be doing this all alone but I'm not. Roy adopted me and Al, and he's a great Dad. I'm going to drag him here to meet you in the next few days, because he needs to get to meet my mom. He worries like me, about if he's doing things right, but he's great. So thank you. For nudging us together."

Ed was quiet for a time, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. He worried sometimes, when he talked to his mom like she was still here and could hear him, but part of him preferred to think that she could, at least here at her grave. He had spent at least half of his life comforting himself with this idea, and so fairy tale or real it was real to him, and plenty of people talked to the dead at their graves. It wasn't like he was going to try to bring her back again, so it was fine. Though the idea of what else he wanted to tell her about was now making him nervous because he knew he wouldn't want to hear about this if he was her. He didn't want to know about this stuff as him.

"Hohenheim…I never told you this but I think he did. He wanted me as a weapon mom. He never wanted me as a person, and when I found out. When I found out he never wanted Al at all,I was angry. So angry, and I think maybe that's why… I stopped talking to Teacher, at all. She knew. Maybe. Al and Mei talked to her and they think she didn't, so maybe not. I don't know what to do. I miss her. I love Dad and Ji Mu and I don't need other parents, well I mean you know what I mean. I love you mom, but you can't come back. What if Teacher- Izumi. What if Izumi dies and I was too stubborn to talk to her again? Am I going to regret that? I don't know. I need to read Hohenheim's journals, if any of them survived. I need to get them back."

"I miss my boys, and Winry. They haven't even been gone that long, but I miss them. I'm kind of glad I sent them away with the wizards coming in, because I don't really trust them. Snape has done a lot to help us, and he hasn't told Dumbledore anything about us as far as I can tell. I need to get going, I want to look at the house and decide the best way to rebuild. Dad wanted me to stay away for awhile because he knows Falman's dying, and I think he knows I know that, but I'm staying away anyway. I'm tired of watching people I care about die. I feel old sometimes. So old."

Rockbelle's

Breda had asked for time to say goodbye privately. He knew it was coming, he heard the way Vato was breathing. The only reason Vato was still here, still fighting was for him, and he knew it. He had overheard the conversation in the waiting area He knew they had sent for help in hopes of a miracle, but Heymans had been around long enough to know miracles were rare.

He moved painfully out of his bed to stand next to the man he loved, Vato had been the most important person in the world to him for years now, he had no idea what he was supposed to do without Vato, but that was selfish. He smiled down , as Vato stirred slightly, not believing for a moment the other man would wake now, and for the most part Haymans hoped he didn't so that he wouldn't have to suffer more than necessary.

Heymans sat on the edge of the bed, and carefully held Vato's hand. "Vato, it's me. I know you're fighting hard to stay with me and keep your promise. It's okay. I'm okay now. If you need to go, if it's time. Let go. I will be alright, I'll make sure the others are alright. You don't have to keep fighting. I love you. Always. No matter what, I love you." Vato seemed to relax, as his breathing shallowed further. Heymans smiled sadly, he had suspected Vato had needed his permission to let go. He just wanted Vato to stop suffering.

When Pinako poked her head in to check on them a few minutes later, Vato had already slipped away. Heymans was calm. He had already done his screaming and bargaining and begging. Now he felt numb mostly. Pinako came in and confirmed Vato was gone by listening for his heartbeat, before giving Heymans a sympathetic pat and leaving to inform the others.

Heymans sat there a bit longer, before anyone else came. Eventually, Mustang came in and offered his condolences, he seemed hesitant to say anything further before Heymans said. "Had those people returned before he passed, I wouldn't have allowed it, sir. Vato had very strong feelings about alchemy treatments, I feel he would have extended that to magic as well. He's seen too much of what can go wrong."

"I understand. What of yourself Breda? Do you wish to allow them to help you with your injuries or so you prefer to wait it out?" Roy asked, he did understand too. He didn't really trust allowing magic to become involved, even if he agreed it was the only chance Falman and Ross had. Well now just Ross.

"I… let them look over the others first, I will decide before they leave." Breda said. "Thank you sir, for never trying to separate us or report it."

"You were valuable members of my team Breda. I wasn't going to just give you up." Roy said in reply. "It never interrupted work, therefore it was none of my business. Hell, my own personal life interrupted workflow more than yours. After all I'm the one who happily allowed children in the office."

Roy slipped back out again to give Heymans some more time before they moved Vato. As he gently shut the door, he heard a soft knock at the front. Roy rushed to the front of the house and let himself out onto the porch, greeting Snape and the other wizard with a nod.

"We lost our most critical patient a few minutes ago, so we're going to give them a few minutes out here before we go in." Roy said as he shut the door behind him, not giving them an option.

"I am sorry to hear that. May I ask what happened?" the strange woman asked.

"We had an attack a couple of weeks ago, bombing. Several of our people were caught up in the blast. One of them had internal injuries, and had undergone several treatment, but he succumbed to his injuries tonight. A second person is suffering from infection. He offered whatever help you may be able to provide, so she would be our next priority. I would prefer not to lose anymore of my people if possible." Roy explained.

"As a matter of security for all parties involved we will not be exchanging names, of anyone involved." Snape said before Poppy could ask any more questions. "This location is undisclosed, I am the only one who knows where we are and it will remain that way, however as an added precaution, after we have finished here I am going to provide you with a potion that will suppress your memories of being here, so that no one may question you about it. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes. That is perfectly acceptable. It isn't even the first time I remember taking such a potion, though I no longer remember the reason behind it, I do know that it didn't remove any of my relevant medical training therefore it is the best option available." Poppy replied. "Should it become necessary, I can also make a vow of silence on everything that has happened on this trip."

"I believe that would make everyone here more comfortable yes." Roy said with a nod. The vow did not take long, and soon they had entered the house, Roy explaining that the house was a home but also a medical clinic. She nodded along as he led them to the patient rooms.

Inside Ross and Broch's room, both patients were still asleep. Roy asked if there was a way to keep them that way, at least during the exam. Snape agreed before pulling out his wand and waving it at the room. Soon the three of them entered the room. The healer was quick to examine the patients, including asking a few questions about their injuries. Roy was quick to explain, and then bring in Pinako to explain.

Pinako and the woman then stood off to the side to discuss possible treatments for both patients. The healer (Poppy) explained Skelegro as an option for Broch's injuries, and had several potions and salves to administer for Ross. She applied the first treatments of both, before turning back to the others in the room. "We could regrow the arm, but it would require her being sent to the hospital. I don't have what would be needed here, and it would be slow and painful."

"We've already begun her automail treatments. Would that interfere with the process?" Pinako asked.

"What treatments?" Poppy asked in returned, but was surprised when Pinako pulled back the gown covering Ross's shoulder, revealing the first stages of automail implants. Poppy looked at it seriously for a few minutes, waving her wand a few times with muttered spells before shaking her head. " The metal and.. things.. would have to be completely removed before we could begin the other treatment. I don't know if it is possible…"

"Then it won't be necessary. If it can't be guaranteed I won't put my patient through removal only to have to have it reimplanted again a few weeks later." Pinako said.

"I am sorry we arrived too late." Snape said again quietly to Roy. "It is my understanding from your explanation of the injuries it was uncertain if she would have been able to help, but I know we would have preferred to try."

Roy nodded. "Magic, like alchemy, is not without limitations. I admit I have been reading the books you left my son to best help my grandson. They aren't that far removed on limitations."

"I am certain that is true. I haven't looked into alchemy myself, aside from what it could do to keep him safe." Snape replied while looking around the waiting area. "Where is Edward?"

"I sent him to look over the new building site. I didn't want him here for Vato's passing, he's lost enough people as it is. If I can spare him any pain I will."

"What are you building, if I may ask."

"A new house for my family while we're in the area. It's being rebuilt over Ed's childhood home that burnt a few years ago, and the military offices need to keep this project on track because it needs to be done."

"After I return our Healer, may I offer my aide here as well. I know a few building spells, and more importantly I think, I know more than a few protective spells."

"I will discuss it with Edward, but it is likely he will agree. Anything to keep his children and family safe."

"I had not intended any part of my visit to feel like a threat or threatening. We were in a war for many years, I wish only that the children have a safe haven."

Both men parted at this point, Snape to check on the progress and Roy out to the fields to break the news to Edward.

Journal Nine

1815-1820

01/01/15

I introduced Percival Dumbledore and

Kendra Potter today. Hopefully the pair

Of them co-operate. It is tiresome at

Times, making all these matches.

The Cores are developing as expected.

Gregor Lupin and Agatha Black were

Married last week. They nearly took

Resorting to a love potion. Thankfully

They finally stopped being stubborn.

This breeding trouble is more difficult than I

Assumed it would be, I admit.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

12/12/18

Romulus Lupin has a powerful Core.

He should work well, he is a sturdy

Child, he survived his first bought

Of illness well. I would not call

Him a well tempered child, but

His temperament, in the end,

Has no bearing on the project, and really

That is an issue for his parents to concern

Themselves with. I did a brief exam when

I was invited to meet him. He hasn't access

To his Gate. A disappointment, but not

Completely unexpected. Only half a percent

Of Wizards have access to their Gates.

The Dumbledore child should be here in the

Next few weeks. I do hope it turns out as well.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

08/08/19

Albus Dumbledore has arrived as well.

He is a lovely child, with a very powerful Core .

His Gate is partly accessible. He should be

Capable of Alchemy, to an extent. However,

Unless he committed the Taboo and survived

He is unlikely to be powerful enough to suit

My needs.

Still he holds the greatest potential I have seen

In years. I must become his teacher. With the correct

Training he should be great.

I need to return my attention home for now however,

Perenelle has written to warn me that there has been

Fighting dangerously close to my house, which is

Intolerable. I will return to check on the progress

Of these boys when I get the chance.

I am relieved the plan is starting to come together.

_T.B.V.N.F.H


	12. Rebuilding Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward, like most seventeen-year-old, thought he was a lot closer to invincible than he was in Roy's opinion. It didn't help that the boy was powerful, smart, and stubborn. Edward had done amazing, impossible things. He'd also nearly killed himself more than once doing these amazing impossible things.

Rebuilding Home

Resembool

Edward crested the hill that the foundation of his childhood home still laid. Roy followed closely behind, still not completely comfortable with this idea, along with Severus Snape. They had discussed it at length and agreed to allow Snape to continue to aide them as much as he could to get them back on track after the explosions. This included Snape offering aide however he could including building the house and the new compound which would be located here in Resembool instead of Kappa.

The train would have a commuter trip every morning and again every evening, leaving the majority of the team away from Kappa to avoid further upsetting the balance of the treaties. This also meant that Grumman intended to send more people to help, though they were considering more civilian contractors.

Roy was here primarily to ensure that Edward did not overwork himself again. Edward had not been sleeping well, since losing Falman. Edward, like most seventeen-year-old, thought he was a lot closer to invincible than he was in Roy's opinion. It didn't help that the boy was powerful, smart, and stubborn. Edward had done amazing, impossible things. He'd also nearly killed himself more than once doing these amazing impossible things.

"Are you sure about this Edward?" Roy asked as they reached the site.

"I'm not rebuilding the same house, it should be fine. Worse case, I can't stand living here and end up giving it to whoever gets stationed here as family housing." Edward replied as he slowly circled the foundation calculating the arrays he would need.

Snape watched nearby as he recalled the spells that may be needed to reinforce and otherwise improve the building as it went up. He sensed magic in the ground surrounding the foundation. Whoever had built this house to begin with had used magic to construct it. Snape frowned at this, it was not unheard of for magic users to be born in Cselkcess, however magic was so strictly controlled in Amestris it was shocking to see any form of magical residue. "Who built this house before, do you know?" Snape asked in his usual quiet tone. The others nearly missed it.

"Well HE loved to call it his house, but my mom's family helped build it according to Granny." Edward said. "I don't know much about my mom's family. None of them were around, I never met them."

"Is it possible one of your grandparents was a wizard? Perhaps one of your parents? There is magic in the ground here, someone cast protection spells in the foundation of the house." Snape said as he moved closer to study the remains.

"Protection against what?" Roy asked, curiously as Edward frowned.

"Basic pest repellants, basic weather protections, hmm… there is something…old magic. It will take a moment…" Snape said as he slowly circled the stones that once made up the cellar. Edward and Roy frowned, but chose to remain silent to allow Snape to concentrate. He frowned deeply as he crouched closer and touched one of the stone directly. "I have never experienced this one… though given the behavior of the Amestrian government under the last leader it does seem logical…"

"What is it?" Edward asked, growing impatient with the cryptic man. Roy frowned, also annoyed.

"It appears to be a complex series of spells to block the Trace, very similar to the amulet I left with the child's caretaker." Snape said standing back up and brushing off his pants. "Any child born in this house would be Traceless."

"What does that mean exactly?" Roy asked, wanting to confirm it meant what it sounded like.

"It means, simply put, that anyone who was born a witch or wizard in this house would not be found in the normal manner. It is very unusual, unheard of completely in fact. A wizarding family would have to want to hide what they were born completely. No government or school would be aware that a young witch or wizard lived here at all." Snape said with a frown. "It is also still active. Should a child with the Trace live in this house, it would weaken the Trace, a wizard would have to be close and already know who they are looking for, but should one be born, they would have no Trace at all. Do you still want to rebuild here?"

"I do." Edward said with a nod. "I want to know the limits. If we were to live in this house, would the wizards be able to find my son here?"

"Yes. As I said it would weaken it, not hide it. Should you have a child born here, it would be hidden…mostly. Actually, any magic the second child preformed would be attributed to Harry." Snape said.

"Why would someone…" Edward started with a frown, he knew very little about his mother's family. He still knew very little about his father, though from what he had read so far of the journals, the man did not seem to have been a wizard himself, though he seemed a bit obsessed with magic. Was it possible then that his mother had known magic? Had she kept that hidden from him and his brother? "I need to see if any of the journals survived the explosion."

"I'll go with you, there should be a train coming through tomorrow, we can just have them hold it at the station until we have finished the search." Roy said. He didn't want Ed going there by himself after what happened.

"If I may?" Snape interrupted. "I could apparate to the location or create a portkey. A portkey might actually be more efficient than apparating." Snape noticed their confused expressions before he nodded to himself. "It's a form of instant travel."

"Makes a loud snapping sound?" Ed asked, and Snape nodded. "Alright. It's how you get around so much right? Go ahead."

Snape looked around for a minute before picking up a battered watering can near what had once been his mother's garden. He muttered a spell and a blue glow came over the can before fading. "Please place a hand on the can, it will relocate us to Kappa in one minute." Roy and Edward both placed a hand on the can as it glowed again. They both felt an unpleasant sensation of something grabbing them just behind their belly button and jerked forward.

An instant later, both men staggered away from the can, finding themselves inside the walls of the former compound. Rubble laid where the main building once stood, and off to the side the apartment that had been their temporary home was a standing skeleton. Luckily, it had not rained since the incident though this late in the season that was not unexpected.

Together, the three men walked toward the apartment. Hopefully they could salvage some of their things, especially the journals, but Ed wasn't going to overlook any photographs or things belonging to his sons. It could take awhile to look through it all, but Edward was determined to at least try. Roy knew that expression, it was the same look that would cross Edward's face back when he would demand leads on the stone.

It was a look of hopeless desperation. It had, at the time, driven Roy to search out leads and it had him now sifting through burnt debris, thankful that everyone was accounted for so he wouldn't be coming across any bodies. Edward had begun in the area that had been his bedroom, Snape the main living area and Roy his bedroom. Roy had moved the journals to his dresser, to give Ed a break from reading them, so if they had survived that should be about where they were located.

Edward was happy to locate Yuery's stuffed rabbit, and William's stuffed mouse. Most of their toys were still back in Central, along with most of the family's personal items. They had brought along very little aside from a handful of items because this wasn't their home, it was temporary. Both father and son were now grateful for their choice.

Roy was able to locate the journals a couple of hours into the dig. Twelve of the thirteen were located together, and were relatively intact, minor damage around the edges but overall still in the condition his received them. The final journal had been located by Snape, it had been in the living room area on the end table. He was also able to explain their condition by stating they had protective spells on them.

"While we're here, we should see how much damage was done to the housing district." Roy said after the books were placed in a bag along with the boys' toys. "We need to know what kind of work we're looking at. Then we should head back if we want to get anything done on the house today."

Severus and Edward agreed, though Severus also realized right away they were trying to distract from him asking about the journals that had the same strange traces of magic about them that the house had. It was the same signature at least. He decided not to push the subject and hopefully he could find the answers later.

They made their way over to the residential district, and discovered that thankfully it wasn't as much damage as they had feared. The locals had already begun fixing the damage as well, and Sham spotted them on the way back toward the compound. She stopped them to ask after the injured, before Roy explained the new game plan on rebuilding. Sham agreed it was for the best to avoid any future incidents. She didn't question how they had arrived, or how they intended to return. It wasn't so far away from Resembool that is raised any questions. Sham assured them that they had found everyone involved in the attack, and that the soldiers would be perfectly safe when they returned in a few weeks. Snape received a few odd looks, no one had seen him before and he was dressed in black which was an odd choice for the desert. No one actually said anything to the man however, and he waited in the background as the others discussed the plans for the future.

Resembool

Eventually, they made their way back to the building site, and Edward began construction. Roy waited nearby watching for signs of strain to take over if it became necessary. Snape waited until the building was finished before adding both protection spells as well as finishing up some of the work. It was decided before they began that Edward would be waiting until at least tomorrow before beginning on the new compound.

Edward had decided that the house needed to be bigger than the one he had grown up in, he didn't want it to remind him of his childhood, but he also wanted to be sure there was enough space to house his entire family including his brother and his dad and any future children that came along. He also wondered if his Dad and Ji Mu intended to have more kids. He didn't know if he should ask, and though part of him felt the idea of having siblings younger than his children seemed strange, he also thought that it would be nice if they were able to have kids. His Dad was great with babies and clearly loved them. No matter what the man thought of himself, he was a wonderful father, one Ed hoped to be like himself.

They finished the house and headed back to the Rockbelles to check on the patients, Ed also intended to call the hotel and talk to Winry about the boys for awhile. Now that the house was done, he felt better about bringing her and the children back to the area.

East City

Military Hotel

Hawkeye-Rockbelle Suite

Winry had gone downstairs to accept the call from Edward, leaving Riza to watch over the boys. Yuery was busy playing with his blocks and William was looking through a book. Riza sat out the couch watching over them as she filled out paperwork.

"Nainai drink please." Yuery said from his spot next to his blocks. He didn't want to move because William usually would knock over his buildings as soon as Yuery left them.

"One moment, Yuery." Riza said as she finished reading the file she needed to sign. Yuery sighed heavily, and looked over at his brother.

William seemed like he was busy so Yuery stood up, confidant William would leave his tower alone. He wandered into the bedroom, and looked around before seeing the cup next to the bed that Nainai had given him at naptime. He pulled it off the table, then frowned when it was empty.

Yuery sighed heavily, then walked into the bathroom, the light was off. Yuery didn't like the dark, but he was big now. He used the potty and he only took one nap. He knew his colors and numbers! He was the big brother. He was not a baby and could get his own drink. Yuery nodded to himself and stepped further into the room.

Unfortunately, when he stepped in he bumped the door and it swung shut behind him. He was now trapped in the dark bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Yuery forgot all about being big. He let out a loud wail and dropped his cup, which broke against the hard tiles.

Yuery stepped toward where he thought the door was but something hurt his foot. He fell down on his bottom crying louder. He was scared and his foot hurt, and when he landed it made his leg hurt again too. He didn't want to be big anymore, he wanted Daddy!

Moments after Yuery gotten up Riza heard his muffled cry from the other room. She jumped to her feet and rushed to the bedroom. Yuery was nowhere to be seen but the bathroom door was closed. She opened the door, and saw him right away. He was sitting on the floor next to his broken water glass. A shard had left a small cut on the heel of his left foot from the looks of it and he was crying. She flipped on the light as she said. "oh sweetie what happened?"

"Ow Nainai. I want Daddy!" Yuery said as he held up his foot with a pitiful frown. His large green eyes swimming in more unshed tears. Riza's heart broke for the poor child, but she remained firm as she picked him up and carried him out of the bathroom.

"Now Yuery, you know Daddy isn't here. You must be a big boy for NaiNai and Mommy like Daddy said, alright?" Riza said as she sat the boy on the edge of the bed to get a better look at his foot. Yuery nodded as William wandered into the room in search of the others, two of the blocks in his hand.

"Liam, mine!" Yuery said when he saw the blocks. He tried to wiggle down to get the blocks back from his brother.

"No mine, Yu." William said before sitting on the floor next to the bed and pounding the blocks together. Riza sighed, but continued to examine the injured heel while the elder toddler was distracted.

It wasn't a deep wound, and there was no glass left behind so she was able to treat it with disinfectant and a adhesive bandage. She then left the boys to their argument while she cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and filled a new water glass for Yuery.

Winry returned just as she managed to get the boys back into the sitting room area, and divided the blocks so both boys could play with them without the argument. Yuery spotted their mom first, sticking his foot up in the air as he yelled for her to look. Winry bent down to take a closer look as William came over to see the bandage as well. "What happened here?" Winry asked, showing the frown Yuery was expecting and ruffled his hair. Soon both boys had returned to the blocks.

"Yuery decided not to wait for help and went to get himself a glass of water, unfortunately somehow the bathroom door closed behind him, leaving him in the dark. At some point, presumably after the door closed as I did not hear anything, he dropped the glass and stepped on a shard. It is not deep and should heal within a few days." Riza said in her normal matter of fact tone. Winry nodded along.

"Well, I did get some good news. It appears Broch and Ross both are on the mend, and the house is completed aside from furniture so once we are done gathering supplies and have some stuff ordered for shipment we can head back to Resembool. It looks like we'll have more room now. Ed said the barracks will be done tomorrow and the offices the day after that." Winry said, changing the subject altogether. She knew as well as anyone how quickly her boys could get into trouble, they took after their father and uncle as far as she was concerned.

Xing

Imperial Palace

Guest Suite of Alphonse Elric

Ling admitted in his time in Amerstis he had formed a closer friendship to Edward than Alphonse, but he liked the younger brother as well. He was now intent on getting to know him better, because since they had arrived at the palace it had been apparent to Ling that it was only a matter of time before Alphonse began to court Mei. They were clearly smitten with each other.

Ling couldn't imagine that it would become an issue, this was Edward's brother after all, they were very likely to have similar morals and beliefs. Still, Ling considered it a good practice to get to know the young man better. With that in mind, Ling had been setting aside time everyday to visit with Alphonse personally.

In addition to these private meetings, Ling, Mei, and Alphonse had been meeting formally to discuss the plans on the school. Chen often joined in these talks, though she was still learning, she had a lot to say on the matter of training. In particular that she thought it was a bad idea to teach magic and alchemy in the same building.

Mei had agreed a few months ago to teach Chen, but had left part of her training to another teacher during Mei's trip to Amestris. Now that she was back, she had taken over the lessons for now too. Al would also sit on these lessons as Mei's other student, so Ling had to schedule his meeting with Al around training programs, as well as his own duties ruling the kingdom.

Today Ling had set aside the entire afternoon when he learned his sisters intended to visit the bathhouse, leaving Alphonse to his own devices for the afternoon. Al had been intending to spend the time studying, but was willing enough to set it aside in favor of visiting with his friend. "We expect the rail lines to be completed this month." Ling said as Al set up the chess board.

"Once they are established it will make travel easier. Do you still intend to travel back to Amestris this summer?" Al asked.

"Next summer. I believe it would be better for the children to wait until they are older." Ling replied. "Additionally, I need to ensure no one is going to cause trouble while I am away."

"Perhaps once the lines are done Brother can visit again. Without the danger of the desert as an issue. He might find some of these writings I've found in the libraries interesting."

"You still haven't said what it is you're searching for aside from information on the Sage." Ling replied.

"That is all I am looking for. As you know, he was our birth father. I guess I'm just trying to piece together who he was, since I never really knew him. He was my first father after all, I should know something about him."

"I am not sure I agree with that thought though. Some men do not deserve their children's curiosity. Given how Ed felt about him, it's possible your father was one such man."

"I know. If not for my concern about…other aspects… I would let the matter drop. I don't want Ed looking into this, so I'm doing it. It's time someone other than Ed take on the burdens of the world. I am no longer a child anymore than he is."

"I see. Well I can only advise to not allow your father's shortcomings and world view to damage your own life. It is hard, believe me I know, to keep you separate from them."

" I have Roy to fall back on. Whenever I begin to feel overwhelmed by the vast information I am finding, and not all of it is pleasant, I think of Roy. He's not my birth father but he is my Dad. Which to me means a lot more. I'm sure that Huan will feel the same way."

"That is very kind of you to say, thank you Al. I love both of my sons. One day when you are a parent, you will understand hopefully how much I love them."

"I am sure I will." AL said before clearing his throat. "I wanted to speak to you on a similar subject. If that's is alright?"

"Of course."

"I wish to seek your permission to court your sister. I already know I love Mei, but we still need to do everything properly, including courtship." Al said, before blushing. He hoped he hadn't sounded to desperate or forward.

"I grant you permission as the Emperor to pursue the princess. However, as her brother personally, as long as you have no intent to hurt her it is not up to me what happens. I will leave the final decision to her." Ling said with a smile. "Now, you are a few weeks off of sixteen correct, and Mei just turned fourteen, so you have plenty of time for a good long courtship, because I would not grant my blessing for engagement until she has a couple more birthdays."

"Of course! I'm not Brother, I wouldn't scream a proposal after just one half a date. He's known Winry all his life as well, which didn't help matters when they discussed courtship as they already knew almost everything about each other which made courtship pointless since getting to know each other is the general idea." Al said and Ling nodded, satisfied with this answer. He then offered his permission to try once again before taking his leave, as he knew he had other things that needed his attention today.

Journal Ten

1835-1840

12/12/36

It has been far too long since the last

Time I turned my attention toward my

Friends in Europe. Kendra is dead.

Percival is also dead, but gone long before

That from his family. They had three children

Together.

The youngest, Ariana is also dead. She was

Tormented by to insanity, so her brother tells

Me. Aberforth. He told me the entire sordid tale.

Albus is gone, he does not know or care where,

But I must find the poor man.

His suffering is, in part, my fault. Had I returned

In a timely manner, this may have all been prevented.

I can only imagine what is going through that poor boy's mind.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

02/03/37

Just when I feared I may never locate poor Albus,

I found him when I was at the party to meet Romulus's

New son Nikodemus, Albus as there in the edge of the

Crowd. His auburn hair stood out in the crowd, and the

Power coming off of him would have drawn my attention

Without the hair. His dark mood emitted like a cloud, I

Couldn't help but approach.

He seemed so lost, and alone. Albus was diminished.

I invited to come with me back to my house. I am taking

Him as a student. As limited as his potential is, I am still

Drawn to him. I should not allow myself to become distracted

So close to the end. He needs help, or he could end up in a very

Dark place. Possibly as dangerous as the lesser men I have

Stopped in Xing.

_T.B.V.N.F.H


	13. Life in Resembool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chen is a sneaky and dangerous girl. I hope Al is keeping an eye on her." Ed said.
> 
> "Perhaps." Winry said with a smile. "She seems nice though Ed. I know you had problems with her when you were younger, but she apologized, and you have to remember that she was younger then too. Besides you never want to consider anyone a friend. Look at Ling."
> 
> "Ling isn't my friend. He is my pain in the ass." Ed said with a frown. "You don't spend months on end locked in a cabin together in the dead of winter to consider someone a friend. He's more like another brother now…don't you dare tell him I said that. Ever."

Life in Resembool

Spring

Resembool

It had been nearly ten weeks since the explosion, and six since work had resumed in Kappa. Seven men, including Isiah, had been arrested and sent to Central. The Elders had made a point of inviting Mustang and his team back into Kappa. It was decided that all the alchemists would take a step back limiting their aide to avoid further agitation of the Ishbalans, but otherwise things would resume. During that time, no one had suggested that Ed return to Central after the first few conversations between Ed and Roy. Ed seemed to have decided that he wanted to stick around the area as long as possible, though he was currently officially on leave.

Thanks to the way it had been billed over the years, Ed had never actually used any of his leave time for a personal leave before and therefore had accumulated nearly a year's worth. He decided to cash it in rather than return to the city alone without his adoptive father and stepmother or team. As it stood, his team was under the direction of Riza Hawkeye until he returned.

It was during this time that Ed and Winry had decided to go ahead with their wedding so that it wouldn't end up being a major event. Ed had contacted his brother,who had in turn snuck back into the country along with his girlfriend, Mei, and her sister and student, Chen. The girls were to stay at the Rockbelle to stop Ed and Chen from fighting as they often did. Al however was divided on whether if he should stay at the Mustang-Elric house or the Rockbelle house considering the girls were his guests. It was solved by Mei shoving him down the path and reminding him that it would be awhile before he saw his brother again.

Plans for the wedding were full swing, it would take place in the field between their houses, tents would be erected both for the ceremony and the reception afterward because the weather was unpredictable this time of year.

When not working on their wedding plans or caring for their children, Ed was busy reading magic texts and Winry helping with Granny's shop. At the moment, Ed was trying to read through as much as he could before the boys got up from their naps,his was doing his best to set aside is distrust of magic, for Yuery's sake if nothing else he wasn't making as much progress as he would like in learning more however.

He sighed as he set down the book and glanced at the clock, he had about three hours before his parents returned and an hour before anyone from the other house arrived. The boys were sleeping, and it was very tempting to join them in their nap. He didn't need sleep as much as he had when he and Al were tied together, but he did still nap occasionally.

The house looked nothing like the one he had grown up in, it was larger than the old house, and in a different style. It was not as big as their house in Central, with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. It featured a large living and dining room, a nice sized kitchen and a playroom on the ground floor, and the basement was a library and study combined. It was comfortable for all of them, the boys room was next to Ed and Winry's with Roy and Riza's on the other side of it and Al's next to Ed and Winry's all in a row with a hallway running the length. So far the boys were technically still sleeping in Ed and Winry's room but they did occasionally play in their bedroom, or nap in there like they were today. He had spotted them cuddled together earlier in a pile of toys and had set them in bed. He would check on them, then go lay in his room with the door open so he could hear them if they woke.

Kappa

The progress was a lot slower without alchemists, but they were still well underway in the reconstruction effort. Thanks to relocating the operation to Resembool, Grumman had decided it would be best to send more soldiers to aide the reconstruction effort. At this point, there were roughly a hundred men living in the barracks constructed by Edward a few weeks ago. All of them had been volunteers, and none of them were from the East or had fought in the war.

Roy had agreed to the change, but had added the condition that after the history of the region it would be best not to allow weapons. Therefore, though the Kappa base, which now rebuilt acted as the onsite office, had an armory, none of the troops carried weapons while working. So far there hadn't been any problems.

Verdure had been reluctantly allowed to aide with the planting season, though most of his brother's aide had gone toward Resembool to help grow enough crops to feed the new population without putting a strain on the local supplies. Everything was going well overall, which made Roy and Riza nervous.

Roy was currently walking through the construction sites with the Elders and General Miles, Sham and Riza were discussing what would need to be done next back at the office. Everyone had been saddened by the bombing, and the Elders had been fearful for a while that there would be further retaliation when they learned one of the men had died.

The Elders had publicly addressed the behavior of the men responsible, before a tribunal vote had sent them to Central to face trial there. Sham had reminded everyone in her speech that the war had begun over the death of a child, and then reminded them that not one but two children had been injured by the men's behavior. By this behavior they had lost the aide of the Child of the Sun who was the father of the children, and that they should all be thankful that none of the Amestrians involved wished to punish the Ishbalans in general for what had happened. She gave this speech to shame any people who may want to protest the idea of sending them to face punishment in Central.

The matter now seemed settled, as no one had been willing to attack verbally or physically the soldiers now working along them to rebuild their homeland. With the combined efforts, it appeared they would be done by Autumn, at least far ahead enough that it was likely that the military would be able to withdraw and Roy's group could return to Central. Roy would be sure to tell Edward when they returned home, he knew that his son would be happy to hear it.

Mustang-Elric Residence

That Evening

Al and the princesses would be joining them for dinner, before he returned to the Rockbelles for the evening as they were in the middle of a lesson. Edward had not joined them because he and Winry were going to be busy with the final details of the wedding. Roy and Riza had returned home just in time for dinner, and had invited Breda and the Tringhams to join them.

Breda had returned to duty last week, however he worked out of the Resembool base at this time, Denny Broch as well. Maria Ross was still in rehabilitation recovering from the surgery to place the housing for her automail. Ed had sat with her through the surgeries, and had assured her that was the worst part. She had refused to allow Denny with her, anticipating that the pain would be terrible.

Breda had become a frequent guest at dinner for the Mustang-Elrics, Havoc sometimes joining them as well. Everyone was both impressed and concerned with how well Breda was doing after his loss. He was sad, of course, but overall seemed to be recovering, which worried them all in that they felt he may simply be pushing away his feelings, only for them to explode on him later but there was nothing they could do about it aside from staying nearby to comfort him if necessary,

He seemed to find comfort in the presence of the young family, so Ed made sure to invite him to visit often, and the boys loved to have him around. They liked all of the team of course, but Havoc and Breda in particular seemed to have bonded with the boys. Ed was still annoyed that Havoc was so popular. Even after all this time, he still would not allow Havoc to babysit for him again, though he would occasionally allow Havoc to entertain the boys with in hearing so that Ed could get something finished.

They were using the dining table instead of the kitchen table, thanks to all of the extra guests. Ed had made stew, which everyone enjoyed, and Winry had gotten home in time to make an apple pie. Roy sat at the head of the table, with Edward to his right and Riza to his left. Al, then Mei, then Chen sat next to Riza. Yuery, then William, then Winry sat next to Ed. Breda sat on the other end with Russel on the left and Fletcher on the right.

Yuery and William were happily talking loudly about the kittens they had seen on their afternoon walk, Yuery with far more language than his brother though William's vocabulary was impressive for his age as well. Al listening intently with an expression that concerned Ed. Ed felt the need to remind Al that they already owned a cat. Al frowned before turning to Mei to ask how Xing felt about cats.

Meanwhile Roy and Riza were discussing the weddings, both Ed's and their own. They had decided that they would be having their own wedding in Central, and allow her grandfather to make the production out of it that he wanted, to soften the blow of Ed's small private wedding. This also meant that aside from picking their wedding party, and Riza's dress, they had allowed Grumman to take over their wedding planning. This left them free to handle helping Ed with his wedding as well as their work in Kappa.

Fletcher and Russell were arguing over a new array that would speed up the growing cycle of wheat, which would in turn help to feed the people in both Resembool and Kappa because, if their theory was sound, they would be able to replant and harvest the fields before the end of the season, allowing for twice the production. Fletcher's concern was overtaxing the land, while Russell assured him that he had taken that into account. Breda would occasionally ask a question, but overall seemed lost in the conversation though did not seem to mind.

Winry was busy trying to get William to actually eat instead of smearing his food, but occasionally added a response to the conversations around her, as she listened to them all with a smile. The noise level was further raised by the addition of the dogs when both suddenly began barking. Instantly they adults fell silent, and the Qi readers of the group concentrated as tried to locate the source of the dogs distress.

Together, Roy and Ed rose from the table, and headed toward the front door. Riza signaled for the rest of the table to return to their conversations, which while slightly strained, continued at their previous levels. Roy and Ed left the house slowly, uncertain who it was that had been lurking outside, but they knew it was only one person. Al and the princesses remaining on alert to the movements outside.

They were on edge after all if the visit was innocent then they would expect the person would have knocked. Neither of them needed to draw an array to use their alchemy, though Roy had managed to keep his own ability secret, aside from a handful of people. It still became useful in this situation. Without a word, Roy went left and Ed went right to circle the house. The person, whoever they were, had moved to the back of the house.

They met in the back, whoever it was already disappearing through the trees. Tense, they noticed a crate left on the back porch. Ed signaled that he was going to approach the porch and Roy frowned but nodded. He would have preferred to go himself, but Ed was already on the move. Ed walked up to the crate and looked inside, before releasing his breath. "I know who it was. Andrew Parks." He said as he reached inside the crate to lift out a black and white puppy about six or seven weeks old. "I saw him last week down in the market. He was going on and on about how the boys needed a pup. I told him we had a dog, but he insisted that both boys needed one, and so we needed a second and that his dog Daisy had just had a litter. I told him we didn't, that two dogs were more than enough for us, so he just decided to porch dump. Only Parks would do something this dumb. Plus it looks just like Daisy."

"I assume you know this Andrew Parks well then?" Roy asked as he climbed the stairs to pet the puppy. Ed glared pointedly, but resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be taking the puppy back over to the Parks farm after all.

"Went to school with him, yeah. He was friends with Winry." Ed said with a shrug. "Idiot should know better than to lurk around people's houses like that, but he never was very smart."

"So he wasn't your friend then?" Roy asked as the walked back around to the front of the house. The back door was locked, and neither of them had grabbed the keys.

"No. He was annoying. Every time we played he would point out how tall he was, plus he said alchemy was stupid, just a bunch of drawing." Ed said with a frown.

"How old were you then?"

"I don't know, last time I talked to him was before we went to train so I was what, like maybe eight or nine I think?"

"I hate to tell you this Edward, but I believe Andrew may consider you a friend." Roy said with amusement.

"Why? He never liked me when we were kids, and now I'm just some soldier with a couple of kids."

Roy chuckled and shook his head. Ed never seemed to realize when people liked him. They were going to have to work on that. "You are hardly just a soldier. I don't believe he cares about that anyway considering your conversation from what I understand of it, revolved around him attempting to give you a dog. For your children."

"Yeah, Andrew always was weird. I'll take her back to their place after I let the others know everything's okay."

" It would be rude to send her back! She seems like such a sweet animal, and Franklin could use a companion." Roy said.

"Hayate isn't a companion? Or Cobalt?" Ed said tiredly. He had lost the argument before it began and he knew it. "If we keep her, it will only encourage him you know."

"Encourage what exactly?"

"I don't know!" Ed said waving an arm around. They had gotten back inside now, and the kids had spotted the puppy. Winry frowned, as did Riza, in confusion and Al was clearly pouting. Breda excused himself to go ahead back to the dog-free dorms. Russel and Fletcher gathered around as well, Fletcher clearly enamored especially. "We don't need another pet. Here, Fletcher, how would you like a puppy?"

"Hey, don't just offer my brother a pet without asking me!" Russell said with a frown.

"Well I didn't ask for it either and Fletcher clearly likes it." Ed said with a frown.

"If they gave it to you, why don't you keep it, or give it back?" Russell demanded, before Ed shoved the puppy in his arms. Between the puppy and Fletcher Russell was already losing. His final argument about not knowing if dogs were allowed in the dorms was lost when Ed pointed out that Roy could give him permission.

The evening ended with Russell and Fletcher adopting a new dog, and Ed planning a carefully worded conversation with Andrew about lurking around houses to drop off unwanted pets. Winry had joined Roy and Riza in giving Ed pointed looks, as Al and the princess wished them good night. Al would be staying over at the Rockbelles tonight so that they could continue the research they had been close to cracking before dinner.

Rather than continue to argue with his dad over if his old classmates were friends, Ed took the boys upstairs to give them a bath and get them ready for bed, much to the amusement of the others. Things been rather peaceful lately, Ed was grateful for the change, though at the same time it concerned him because things in his life were never calm. He felt like he was simply waiting for the other show to fall.

He bathed the boys, luckily Yuery had finally decided that water was not an enemy, though William wasn't really thrilled with baths, and got them ready for bed. Eventually he had them asleep and was headed off to bed himself, now joined by Winry. Roy and Riza poked their heads in long enough to say good night, before everyone went to sleep for the night.

They were laying there, Ed reading an alchemy book rather than a magic text which Winry had banned from their room to spare him the stress, and Winry reading a novel to give her own mind a break. "Maria will be getting her first automail arm tomorrow." Winry said after they had been quiet for a while. "I think she might like it if you came. For morale support."

" I can do that." Ed said as he turned the page. "Al and Mei could watch the boys for me while I help Maria."

"Hmm, yes. The boys have been missing their uncle lately. It would be great if he could spend some more time with them. Chen seems to be doing well in her studies from what I understand." Winry said with a smile.

"Chen is a sneaky and dangerous girl. I hope Al is keeping an eye on her." Ed said.

"Perhaps." Winry said with a smile. "She seems nice though Ed. I know you had problems with her when you were younger, but she apologized, and you have to remember that she was younger then too. Besides you never want to consider anyone a friend. Look at Ling."

"Ling isn't my friend. He is my pain in the ass." Ed said with a frown. "You don't spend months on end locked in a cabin together in the dead of winter to consider someone a friend. He's more like another brother now…don't you dare tell him I said that. Ever."

"I won't. But I am telling AL." Winry said with a small laugh at Ed's dismayed expression. "Ed, I need to tell you something, and I need you to not freak out."

"Okay, but telling me not to freak out is a great way to make me worry you know." Ed said as he set aside his book and frowned in concern.

"I know, but it's been a really rough year for you, and I know you're still having issues with blaming yourself for what happened with Rose and Hughes and well… I don't want you to start worrying again. I debated even talking to you about this yet, but I don't want to keep anything from you."

"Okay. Now I'm worried, what is it Win? You can tell me anything." Ed said as he hugged her. She had told him not to freak out but she seemed to be the one starting to panic.

"I'm pregnant Ed. We're having another baby." Winry said.

"Really?" Ed said. Relieved it wasn't something terrible, before what she said fully sank in. "Wait, what? Really? You're serious?"

"Yeah I am. Are you okay?" Winry asked. She couldn't tell if he was excited, shocked, or starting to panic.

"I'm more than okay, that's wonderful Winry! I mean I know we said we wanted another one and that we should try after Yu's birthday, but this is great!" Ed said as it sank in, and he smiled. Then he frowned. "Let's not tell anyone else yet. With moving up the wedding like we did, and rushing everything…I don't want anyone thinking we did that because of the baby."

"Okay. I was going to suggest the same thing. I thought about not telling you either until the honeymoon, but I couldn't wait."

"How far on are you?" Ed asked.

"Just barely. I took the test this morning when I realized I was late. We have awhile to go yet." Winry said. "I haven't had any symptoms yet either, I just took it to rule it out."

"Dad's going to go nuts. In a good way." Ed said with a laugh. Maybe for once things were going right for them. "Do you think the baby will wait until Al moves back? Hey in there, stay in there until your uncle is back."

I don't think it works that way Edward."

Hogwarts Library

Midnight

Research was hard to come by for information on the prophecy or prophecies in general. They were kept in the Department of Mysteries. It would be easier to get in to see Black than breech DoM. Snape's only options were, it seemed, to talk to either Trelawny or Lupin. Neither option made him happy, however, talking to Lupin would again prove to be easier.

Snape had tried to speak to Sybil a few times, but she was completely in her own world. Whatever she had locked in her head had to be important because she was simply not a competent teacher. She was, in fact, a bit of a joke among the students. Snape decided that during the summer break, instead of staying at the school he would take a trip out to … wherever Lupin managed to dig in this month.

Until then, he would make do trying to get whatever he could off of Dumbledore when the man was drinking. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was back 'on the wagon' for the moment so it would have to wait a few weeks. Snape was patient though, he could wait, as long as he could get to the truth.

He hated the idea of it, that Dumbledore intended to kill Harry, that he still might intend to kill him. It made everything else fall into place with that bit of information though. Once Snape found the proof, if it was true, he would take it to Elric so the boy would have leverage and then he would remove himself from this situation. He wanted no part in the murder of children. Its why he wanted out of the Death Eaters, the Order was supposed to be better, be different.

Journal Ten

1835-1840

14/04/37

Albus is a brilliant student, he has picked

Up the concepts far quicker than I assumed one

Disciplined in magic was capable. He is far more

Than I expected. More intelligent. Kinder. Beautiful.

Wonderful. Damaged.

I listened as he poured out what occurred. As I long

Feared, it was preventable. Those poor children locked

Away alone, mother dead, father gone, it was bound to

Happen that he made bad choices. I cannot imagine.

I want to help him however I can, for him, I considered

Sharing the true secret. I cannot however. He has already

Given into temptation once. I cannot be the one who

Ruins him a second time. I have no reason to leave

That damage upon the world.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

17/05/37

He asked after my wife tonight.

On reflex, I lied. Said she was

Busy in our home working on

Her own project. He seemed

Dejected tonight, unusually so.

Shortly after I was set to retire for

The evening, he knocked upon my door

And asked if he could visit with me

For awhile. I of course granted him

Entry, and asked after him. He insisted he

Was alright, and though he was clearly

Lying I let it go. Instead I asked if he

Had finished his lessons.

He has been considering returning to

Hogwarts as a teacher after he finishes his

Training. I feel this is a wonderful idea and have

Said as much. We talked for some time of his

Plans. He asked again about Perenelle. I do

Not wish to think of my failures tonight.

I informed him we live mostly separate lives.

At this time I was made aware of his mindset

When he inquired if that included lovers.

It was a pleasant evening overall. It wasn't

Until long after he had fallen asleep that

It occurred to me that it is the anniversary

Of his sister's death. The poor man.

Tomorrow we will have to find entertainment

Outside of academics.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

12/13/38

Albus had taken the post of Transfiguration.

To make it easier on him, I retook the potions

Post, but only for this year as I explained

To both him and the Headmaster. I have vowed

This time to remain distant from the headmaster.

It would not do to have the kinds of issues I

Have encountered in the past with the office.

Too much is happening to fast to worry about

Such things. I have a great deal to do now

That Albus has found his place in the world.

I always knew I would not stay. He did too,

I think. However, I find that I loathe to cut all ties.

Once again as happens occasionally over the long

Years I find myself reminded sharply of Hiro.

_T.B.V.N.F.H


	14. Wedding of Edward and Winry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy was at the stove, frying eggs and bacon. He was glad today was a bacon day, it generally meant he wasn't going to have any stress moments. He hoped Ed was doing as well, he seemed to be doing a lot better lately. Roy was lost in his musing, until a hand snaked past him to snag a bit of bacon from the tray. Later, Roy would never admit it made him scream a little.

Wedding of Edward and Winry

Resembool

6:00 am

Mustang-Elric house

Roy had gotten up as usual, showered, dressed, and retrieved his grandsons from Ed and Winry's room. He led them quietly back to his own room, where they promptly jumped on the bed waking Riza. She smiled down at them as Roy sat on the end of the bed and she sat up, Will climbing into her lap, and Yu climbing into Roy's.

They changed the boys for they day after cuddling them for awhile, then while Riza showered Roy led them downstairs to start breakfast. So far, everything had been just a normal morning despite the fact that any minute now the boys' father was going to be rushing around trying to get everything ready for the wedding this afternoon. For all Roy knew, Winry already was rushing around since she had spent last night at the Rockbelle house at Pinako's insistence.

Riza intended to go over after breakfast to help Winry, and Al should be up any moment as he had promised to help Ed. Everything had been going well, though Roy had decided to wait until right before they left to dress the boys in their suits. Instead they were wearing their normal play clothes. Will and Yu were happily talking behind him at the table about what sounded like birds. He understood nearly everything Yu said at this point unless he was speaking to quickly but Will still peppered his conversations with babble most of the time.

Roy was at the stove, frying eggs and bacon. He was glad today was a bacon day, it generally meant he wasn't going to have any stress moments. He hoped Ed was doing as well, he seemed to be doing a lot better lately. Roy was lost in his musing, until a hand snaked past him to snag a bit of bacon from the tray. Later, Roy would never admit it made him scream a little.

He had gotten used to Qi sensing at this point and was shocked then that someone had snuck up behind him. Worse, as far as he knew, Ed and Al had mastered blocking their qi but the only other person he knew of that could do it was Ling, but he was all the way across the desert… or he was supposed to be, but instead he was casually leaning against Roy's counter waiting for him to calm his heartrate. "Your majesty. We were not expecting you." Roy said, slipping into his professional tone to cover the startlement he was still feeling.

Ed had no such issue as he demanded from the doorway. "What the hell Ling? What are you doing breaking into my house? Don't give Dad a heart attack like that."

"What kind of friend would I be if I missed my best friend's wedding?" Ling said in response, completely ignoring the questioning.

"How did you get here so fast though? Who's running your country?!" Ed asked with a frown. "Stop eating my food, wait to sit at the table like a normal person."

"Fine. Naoko and Kenja agreed to watch over everything while I was gone." Ling said as he moved over to the table. "Al rushed off to go to your secret wedding, and we decided… okay I decided and Lan reluctantly decided not to stop me… that I would be a bad friend if I didn't attend. I arranged for Naoko and Kenja to run things for me, got the boys packed up and got here as fast as I could. Unfortunately, as I know you know, traveling with toddlers isn't easy, so it took awhile. Lan's over at Winry's with the boys."

Roy listened with amusement as he added more eggs to the pan to feed the notoriously hungry emperor. Ed sat as usual next to Will, and Ling sat next to Ed across from the younger child. Roy joined them, sitting next to Yu after placing the platters on the table. Ling was busy making faces at Will, who he had not met in person yet. Yu was giggling at him as well, which made Ling smile. He had assumed Yu wouldn't remember him.

"So, are you even allowed to just take off on your people like this or should we expect guards gatecrashing to drag you home?" Ed asked as they began to eat.

"I am perfectly within my rights to leave whoever I deem worthy in charge in my stead to take a family vacation. I checked the laws and with my advisors." Ling said around a mouthful of eggs.

"How long are you planning on being here though?" Ed asked. He was glad to see his friend, and looked forward to seeing the babies again, but he had not forgotten how annoying Ling could be at times.

"Well, I've kind of billed this as a combination vacation and diplomatic mission to please the advisors, so that depends partly on how long it takes to finalize the Xerxes project. I'll have to go see the Fuhrer at some point too, I suppose…though I'm visiting the Lt. Fuhrer right now so there's that." Ling shrugged. "So I plan to be gone a few months, but not necessarily here with you the whole time. Though I did plan to stay long enough to catch up and re-bond with Yuery! And William of course."

"Okay." Ed said, he knew the other man would be annoying him later but for now he was happy to have his friend visiting. "Well, luckily I'm currently on leave so I'll be around all day most of the time. I'll talk to Al but sure he'll be alright with you taking his room for your visit. If that's okay Dad?"

"Yes, that is perfectly alright Edward. This is your house after all." Roy said with a smile.

"Yeah but I'll be gome for a month starting this evening so you'll be playing host."

"I don't mind" Roy said.

" Breakfast?" Al muttered as he wandered in rubbing his eyes. " Oh hey Ling. Made it just in time then."

" You knew he was coming? He knew you were coming?" Ed remanded, as both ither boys nodded." Its settled then. Al, Ling gets your room while hes here, you'll just have ti stay in the boys room "

" So Al, are you alright with that?" Roy asked, ignoring Ed's glare.

" That's fine, I don't mind at all. I could stay over at Granny's if we're out of space."

" No the boys can just share with me, you stay here too." Roy insisted with a smile. Al nodded before yawning and reached for the coffee.

Ling smiled as well, pleased with how it had turned out. He had hoped that Ed would allow them to stay with him so their boys could have a chance to get to know each other and he had missed his friend. Letters and phone calls weren't the same, not when they had to be ever cautious of what they said in case of interception.

Rockbelle Automail Outfitters

Winry had been informed that Ling, Lan Fan, and the boys were coming and had agreed to keep it a surprise. She therefore was not surprised when she woke to the cheerful laughter of children. Huan and Ping were in the kitchen, Mei and Chen happy to see them again. Lan Fan had left the boys to their aunts as she had gone to check on the patient, Maria Ross, and assure her that life with automail was not as terrible as it seemed in the beginning.

Mei had served the boys breakfast, Huan, now three and a half, was very vocal and fluent in Xinese and Amesetrian. Ping, at barely two was less fluent in both, but also a lot quieter. Huan had not outgrown his friendly nature, and loved nearly everyone as soon as he met them, he therefore had charmed Pinako quickly. Ping was a sweet child, so far none of his prior history seemed to have any effect on him, which his parents were relieved to know every time they subtly checked him.

Winry smiled at the happily chatting family in the kitchen, though couldn't really follow the conversation of mixed languages, as she walked through intent on checking on Maria herself before she started getting ready. She was very grateful that she had yet to have any symptoms, and though she wasn't sure how the whole qi thing worked, so far no one had said anything about it either…though knowing Al as well as she did, even he if did know he wouldn't say anything.

Maria was sitting up and talking with Lan Fan, who had removed most of her layers to show the other woman her housing and shoulder joint. She smiled when Winry came in and stood to greet her. Winry offered a small bow, since Lan was now an Empress as well as a long time friend. Lan waived off the formality though she had gotten more comfortable with it, she still struggled with no longer being unseen, it went against all of the training she had growing up.

"Lan Fan. How was the trip? I know how hard it is to travel with small ones." Winry asked as the women hugged.

"It was overall pleasant. The boys were fascinated by the ocean." Lan Fan replied. "How are your boys? Has Yuery recovered from his injuries?"

"Yes he has. Neither boy seemed to have any long term phycological effect from the incident either, which is a relief." Winry said. "Not everyone was as fortunate, sadly."

They had moved out of Maria's room after telling her they would talk to her later and gone to Winry's shop to speak privately. Luckily, for everyone, Breda and Broch were both released from care and had returned to the dorms so Maria was currently the only patient. This made Pinako's work easier, which made Winry's work possible.

They spent a while catching up, before Winry excused herself to go get ready, and Lan Fan was offered access to Mei's room to get ready herself. Meanwhile, Chen and Mei had decided to take the boys into the living room to let them run around and play. Huan and Ping were chasing each other around playing their own version of tag which largely involved hiding behind an adult if the other got too close only to jump out and yell. They were having fun, so the girls agreed they still had plenty of time to get ready.

Pinako had gone to help finalize the details of set up with Riza. Chen and Mei eventually took turns to go get ready as well, Lan Fan rejoining them dressed herself in red silk robes required for any formal event. She then began dressing the boys when Winry finally came down to join her.

Field between Houses

11:00

The day has clear and warm, so the canopy unneeded, as they set up an aisle with chairs on either side, leading to an archway, nearby was a large canopied area for the reception, people from town, and the nearby base, were already swarming the area to help set up.

Al and Mei arrived to help organize the efforts, both already dressed. Al debated longer than strictly necessary how to dress for the occasion. Nearly everyone in the wedding party would be in uniform, since Ed had to wear his, and he had asked Havoc to be a groomsmen. Winry had asked Riza and Rebecca so they too would be in uniform. Roy was officiating at Ed's request. Winry was wearing a wedding dress, her mother's. That left Al and the children. Eventually, after consulting their Dad he settled on a dark suit that was similar in color to the uniforms that he had worn to the inauguration.

Yuery and William, as well as Daniel were ring bearers, mostly to include them in the ceremony, and would be wearing suits similar to Al's. Elicia and Hannah were flower girls. Ana, who was not quite one, would not be involved, though her bright yellow dress matched the other two girls. Ling's sons were also dressed in bright yellow, the color of the Yao clan, though they would be wearing traditional robes.

All of the children were currently in the care of Granny Pinako and a few soldiers guarding the house to keep everyone out, while the others finished getting ready. Granny assured them that she would be fine, and Hannah had promised to help watch over them. Elicia and Daniel were both five now, and were willing to 'help' as both were quick to promise.

Mustang-Elric House

Ed growled in frustration as he tried to get the pins to hang straight on his uniform. Why did he have to have so many of the stupid things he often wondered. He had gotten used to the pins over the last few months of wearing the uniform but he was nervous, and his hands shook just enough to cause problems. Roy came over him and silently fixed the pins, before pulling him into a hug and telling him it was normal to be nervous.

Ed laughed and thanked Roy, just as Ling came out of the room they had lent him to ask for help himself. The long formal imperial robes required a long sash, which in turn required help to wrap around him. Ling was grateful that he only ever had to wear this set of robes for state events like this. Ed insisted this was not a state event, but it would not benefit any of them should any of the wrong people get a hold of photographs of Ling underdressed…or Ed which is why they were in uniform.

Unfortunately, Havoc had slipped in twenty minutes ago to inform Roy and Ed that somehow Grumman had learned the date and he, along with the rest of the council of twelve, had arrived. They were in full uniform, as were their guards and adjutants, but were completely press free. Since wanting to avoid the press was Ed's only reason to protest to Grumman attending so he did not explode like they had expected.

As surprised as they were with that, was his reaction when Havoc slipped back in to inform his that the Curtis had arrived, and been seated. Ed nodded as he heard his father growl since his was in the middle of fixing Ed's hair. "I invited them. I haven't forgiven her. I don't know that I can forgive her, but I don't want to look back on today with any regret at all, so I asked her to come but informed her I was still mad."

Wedding and Reception

Roy stood in front of the archway, close enough to whisper to Ed if he needed to, with Ed, Al, and Jean to his left, as the bridal procession began. Elicia and Yuery came first, with Elicia carefully scattering flower petals. Next came Daniel, carrying the rings carefully on a pillow that they were tied to with a ribbon. Then came Hannah holding William's hand. Rebecca was after that, followed by Riza, and once she was in place, came Winry accompanied by Granny Pinako.

The ceremony itself was largely uneventful, aside from being a wedding. Roy had lead them through all of the required statements, before inviting Edward to kiss his new wife. Ed did so, giving Winry a chaste kiss, not really comfortable with kissing in front of all these people. They still were applauded and led the way over to the reception area.

After everyone had gathered, they began by serving lunch. Winry and Ed had agreed with the kids and Al, it was important that they fed everyone quickly. Soon enough though, people were up milling around again. Grumman and the Generals came to congratulate them first, Grumman with a quip about trying to elope. Then Alex Armstrong with a tearful congratulations as Olivier scoffed at her brother's antics. From there, came the other military men, lead by Ed's team. Maria was allowed to attend, much to Ed's relief. He made sure to ask her how she was feeling, and nodded in understanding at her shrug.

Ling and Lan Fan officially congratulated him loudly, and with his new bodyguard blending in well. Ed invited Ling to join them at their table, which he did happily, soon eating more food that had been left on the platters in front of them, and feeding Huan in his lap. Chen made a considered effort to be polite when she spoke to Ed, and Mei smiled proudly at her for it. Then once the royals were finished, their childhood friends and neighbors paraded past to offer their own congratulations. Gracia and the girls were among them.

At the end of the line came Izumi and Sig, and while Ed was still conflicted, he thanked them politely for coming. Izumi did not wish to push the subject, though she was relieved to have been invited. She was still worried that the stunt Dante had pulled a few months ago was going to leave a permanent strain of her relationship with Edward, she now had some hope that they would have a relationship again.

Once Roy stood and thanked everyone for joining them in celebrating his son's wedding, the music and mingling started. Ed relaxed with the attention no longer completely on them. Gracia and the girls joined him and Winry, along with the Yaos at the table. Roy and Riza had disappeared into the crowd.

"The best advice I can give you," Gracia said as she smiled at the newlyweds. "Talk to each other, be honest. I know in Edward's line of work it isn't always possible for him to pass on what's bothering him, but when that happens Edward just tell her you can't talk about it and Winry accept that and move on. Don't let this work tear you two apart. I'd tell you children will make it both better and harder but you two already know that. Maes would have been so proud of you both."

"Thank you Ms. Gracia." Ed said with a smile, and Winry nodded.

Roy intentionally ran into the Curtis near the punch bowl, and smiled at the two of them. "Izumi, a word perhaps?" he said before leading her a short distance away out from under the canopy. "I know it's hard on you too, and I do believe you that you had not been told everything. Ed wants to believe you as well, or he wouldn't have been so polite. He wants to make up, but it's going to take time and you need to let him be the one to come to you for more. If you try before he's ready it could end things altogether."

"I understand. I've known the boy for a long time." Izumi said. "He's a stubborn child who can't be taught."

"I'm afraid it's more of a 'I used to known him, then "I know him" in your case madam. You knew him well when he was young I'm sure, but who he was then and who he is now are very different from each other. I unfortunately, did not get to meet him until he was older, but I have known him since he was still a boy. I've watched him grow and mature, and I know him. Do not push him. Not only would it ruin his wedding, it would make him rescind his invitation and have them removed. I will not having you remind him the entire terrible ordeal. I would be forced to prevent any further conversation or contact. I suggest you perhaps approach Alphonse with your version of events, he is closer to neutral on the subject. Though not where Ed can see you."

"Understood." Izumi then returned to the party, followed by Roy a few moments later. She missed her boys, and admitted it often to Sig but no one else. Al was standing united with his brother in the matter, to her dismay.

Eventually, everything started winding down, and Ed approached Izumi. She waited for him to speak first. She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you, thank you both for all you have done for us we wouldn't been where we are today if not for that. I want to believe you that you didn't know. I'm trying to because I love you guys and so do my sons. I think we should ignore it then during this and address it at a later time."

She nodded in agreement before Ed excused himself and they served the cake before people began slowly trickling out of the party. Ed and Winry were going to spend some time with the boys, and then they would be going on their honeymoon, trusting Roy and Riza to watch over their sons while they were gone, and while they kept changing their minds about leaving them so long, Roy had informed them that it was fine and he was capable of taking care of his grandsons without an issue.

Mustang-Elric House

Roy saw the newlyweds off to the train station, Ling and Lan Fan had gine to visit Granny's, Al joined them for the moment but would be returning this evening. Roy was looking forward to the visit now that the chaos of the wedding was and the girls would be leaving soon, headed to Xerxes to help eith construction. Roy would miss the busy house.

Riza had managed to get herself and both boys changed and cleaned up, ready for a nap. The babies would need to eat again soon, but not yet. She was enjoying this time together when Roy finally came back in to scoop up the children and ask her if she was alright. She agreed she was, just tired. They settled the boys down for an afternoon nap, and went to take one themselves, knowing the boys were likely to have a rough night without their parents.

Journal Eleven

1855-1860

09/04/55

Albus wrote and asked I return to England straight away.

It appears there is a great deal of trouble occurring in

Europe. It has befallen the Lupins in spades.

Apparently Nikodemus and his eldest Lyall are

Missing and presumed dead. Millicent, who has

Not spoken to her family in years, is left alone

With Andromedas who is less than one.

Currently they have sought refuge at Hogwarts,

However Albus cannot hide them forever. I have

Offered to take them to Amestris to hide. She

Will have to change their names of course, to

Hide and she will have to cut ties to the wizard

Community. Aside from Albus, no wizard has

Entered Amestris since the new anti magic laws.

_T.B.V.N.F.H

20/04/55

I brought Milli the paperwork, she is now officially

Mary Elric, widowed mother of Andrew Elric. Sadly,

She lost her dear husband in the border skirmish.

Luckily, her neighbor, Rockbelle was willing

To quickly befriend her. She should be fine in Resembool.

I am promised to check up on them once in awhile.

I will not fail in this duty like I did when Albus was young.

Dante will make sure of it. She is to be my new Perenelle

And understands that reminding me of these things is

Part of her duties.

T.B.V.N.F.H

12/12/60

Pinako and I went out drinking tonight.

I meant to just check on how everyone was fairing and

Return strait home, but I do not want to be there tonight

So I stayed and we had a brilliant time. I need to go visiting

Albus again soon. He is also always great fun.

Drawf is growing close to ready I believe, and

I am no closer to gaining the upper hand. I am

Growing short on time, and the last thing I need

Is a nagging wife. Perenelle is the worst yet.

She seems to believe I owe her something

Beyond what was promised. I am annoyed.

If not for the amount of time it takes to find

And train a new wife I would simply let

Her go. She doesn't seem to understand

This is just a business transaction.

I think I may have drank too much actually.

Andrew asked me to teach him today, but

I told him to wait until he's older. Five is

Too young to begin training. The younger you

Are the more likely the military will notice you.

_T.B.V.N.F.H


	15. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of their trip. Trip was inspired by the photo collage of Ed's adventures after his proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon is dedicated to harinzan who requested these adventures to be written out

Honeymoon

Week One

Aerugo

The rolling green countryside they rode through reminded Ed strongly of home. He had thought so the last time he had gone through on his way to the coast, but this time there were less distractions as he watched the landscape slip by. He focused on this instead of the irritation that had bubbled in him upon receiving the summons to Prince Cludio's palace.

It had been their intent to ride straight to the coast before boarding a small private ship that was to take them the scenic route to Xing, which would take about a week. From there they intended to explore the jungle in southern Xing for another week, before (carefully) crossing the desert. They had it plotted out, and stopping by a royal palace was not part of the plan. Partly because now he was going to have no choice but to extend his trip another week or cut part of the trip out, to visit Drachma as well.

He understood politics well enough to know what a landmine leaving out one ally after visiting with the other two involved with the treaty. It was still annoying. He didn't want to leave the boys longer, and he didn't want to plan a second trip. Truthfully, part of this trip was retracing his father's steps in hopes of a better understanding of the man. Though he was doing it in reverse.

There was nothing to be done about it now, as he glanced over at his new wife, who was sleeping across from him. He had been impressed when she suggested this trip as a way to settle his roots for him. He had thought about taking such a trip, of course, and if not for the boys and his obligations he may have already gone on his own, but she insisted they use their honeymoon to do it.

They arrived at the palace a couple of hours later, and met with Cludio shortly after. Ed did his best to hide his irritation as Cludio offered his congratulations at the wedding, before offering to let them stay a few days and offered Edward access to his libraries. When Edward hesitated, Cludio mentioned casually that his library included a few books written by the mysterious Van Hohenheim. Ed internally cursed as he accepted.

They were shown to a guest suite, and given a letter from Cludio granting Edward permission to access the national library. Ed had agreed not to remove any books from the library, which meant he would have to read through them there. Not normally a problem but this was Winry's trip too, and he didn't want to leave her behind.

Winry assured him it was fine and that she intended to do some shopping, which she knew Ed hated, so he might as well go to the library. Cludio had even generously offered Winry a car and driver, which she accepted. Shortly after she left, he disappeared into the library in search of the tomes mentioned by Cludio. Soon he was surrounded by a pile of books at one of the available tables.

Winry was exploring the market, and enjoying all of the unknown wonders as she was guided by a member of the palace staff to prevent her getting lost in the market. Winry was drawn to the mechanical shops, of course. She also was looking into the toy shops, and was resisting the impulse to over buy, remembering that they still had a long trip ahead of them.

They had entered the third shop, and Winry was admiring a rather impressive block set before reluctantly setting the box down when her guide, Izabel, said "If you like, His Majesty has offered to ship anything you do not wish to carry on back to your home. That way you are not overwhelmed with trinkets on your journey as he knows you still have many planned stops."

"Really?" Winry asked, eyes sparkling with excitement. She quickly returned to the block set, and the train set next to it. Fifteen minutes later, she had purchased a dozen new toys for her sons, as well as a present for each of the Hughes girls, for Ling's sons, and for Hannah and Daniel.

Izabel had the driver loud these packages in the car, as Winry moved on to a mechanics shop nearby, that had a lot of interesting tools she hadn't seen before. Izabel found Winry's excitement delightful, and the two women enjoyed the morning as Winry slowly filled the trunk space of the car. They took a break for lunch, eating at an open air café that served pasta in a red sauce and fresh bread.

Winry had declined the wine offered, laughing off Izabel's assurance that the legal drinking age was sixteen. Winry's wasn't about to tell a stranger, even a nice one, before she told their family. She simply claimed that she preferred water. After lunch, they continued on the tour, now visiting a museum after Winry's worried she may have overspent this morning. Ed had given her access to his accounts, and she had money of her own from her business, but her new husband was also very careful with money. Unless it was for research.

She would be sure to talk to him about it this evening when they both returned to that palace, after all she had spent twice as much as she had the last time she had gone to Rush Valley. Though she had bought gifts for most of the people they were closest to.

They arrived at the palace just before dinnertime, and Izabel took Winry's packages to have them shipped home, before she made her way to their room to change before joining the Prince. Edward had still not returned, which was not a surprise since he had gone to the library. She would be lucky to see him at all before they had to leave for their boat.

She had bathed and changed into a light yellow summer dress , pinning her hair up in a bun, when she finally heard her husband return. She came out of the bathroom to offer him a kiss, before stepping bad with a frown. "What's wrong?" Ed asked, frowning with concern.

"I think I may have overspent this morning." Winry confessed. "I found both a toy store and a mechanics shop."

"How much did you spend?" Ed asked curiously. He was almost afraid of the answer after the way she was reacting.

"About twice what I spent in Rush Valley last January." Winry said, looking down.

"You had me worried Win!" Ed said with a sigh. "I expected you to spend money today, that why I called the bank and had money transferred to that account. It's fine. I mean don't go overboard, but that's about what I figured you'd spend while we were here."

"Really?" Winry asked, relieved. She did not want to start her honeymoon with a grouchy husband.

"I asked Izabel this morning before you left and she had told me she was taking you by some automail shops. I figured you wouldn't want to resist." Ed said as he hugged her. "Now lets get to dinner. Oh, and I managed to get them to give you permission to come into the library to retrieve me okay? We both know how I get lost in books. So anytime you would prefer I spent it with you, let me know."

They then went to meet their host for dinner. Cludio liked the couple, as much as he liked anyone. They fascinated him more than anything. Edward was frequently spoken of highly as a hero. He had been involved in saving whatever had happened to their country last Spring, and most importantly he was friends with Emperor Ling. Cludio would prefer to remain in good terms with him therefore, he had done his best to ensure their trip would be pleasant with they were here.

Cludio did like the young couple, he had not known much about them, however. He knew that Edward was a hero, he knew that Winry was as well, when need be, in a different way. He knew that if his people wanted their best chance at avoiding war with their country anytime soon, their best chance was befriending the new Fuhrer's grandson. So, though he liked Edward, his reasoning behind offering them a visit was political.

He intended to befriend them, it was just a matter of how to do it. Firstly, he needed to know how Ling managed it to see if he could duplicate it naturally. He decided most of the way through dinner that the best way to find out was to simply ask. "I understand that Edward is good friends with Ling Yao, but however did you manage that? There's a desert between the countries." Cludio asked going for a casual and amused tone.

"Ling was visiting last year, we ran into each other in Rush Valley. He complimented my kid. Winry ordered me to be friends with him." Ed said with a shrug. He thought the whole thing was amusing in hindsight. "Then he proceeded to eat his way through my monthly budget at such a rate that we were either going to be friends or enemies, he's funny so friends it was."

"I see. So do you often befriend people who eat your food and amuse you?" Cludio asked this time with genuine amusement.

"Nope. He's the only one. It's a Ling thing. We went through a lot together that's intentionally classified, but it cemented our friendship. He even gatecrashed our wedding." Ed said.

"Hmm. Are you enjoying the library?" Cludio asked, changing topics. He didn't want to make Ed think he was up to anything, because he really wasn't beyond wanting to cement bonds between their people.

"It's a nice library, yeah. Winry's glad you decided to bend the rules and let her in tomorrow that way I actually spend time outside of books while we're here. I tend to get lost in my studies." Ed said.

"Of course, of course. Might I suggest you visit the gardens before you go though? They are renowned throughout the continent." Cludio offered.

"Oh Edward, can we go for a walk after dinner?" Winry asked. She wanted to spend time with him but she liked gardens as well, especially gardens that she could just look at without being the one who had to take care of the weeds and watering. Edward agreed, and shortly after the couple excused themselves to go for their walk. Cludio was pleased, feeling he had made progress in befriending them.

Winry spent the next few days mostly with Izabel as Edward read his way through the library. On the day before they were to leave, she finally went to go retrieve him from the books. He had told her the night before that he didn't think anything of value was going to be found in the books, even the ones he'd been offered by both Hohenheim and Flamel were books he had already owned.

She found him quickly, actually sitting at a table for a change, and wearing a suit though he'd removed the jacket, which surprised her. She decided, and had taken the photo before he noticed her, then she walked up to him. She fully intended to show her father-in-law the photo as 'proof' Ed could behave normally around books.

They went out to lunch, which as it turned out was the reason he was wearing a suit, and then spent the afternoon sightseeing, before returning to the palace to get some sleep before their early start tomorrow when the headed out to sea. They had wished Cludio well at dinner, since they didn't think they would see him in the morning, he rarely joined them before dinner, though Ed said he had been to visit Ed at the library several time.

Week Two

Cselkcess Sea

Edward and Winry arrived just before dawn to meet the ship. It was a smaller boat than either of them had imagined, but overall, it was in good condition, and most importantly to them, they were the only passengers. Aside from the crew, who would be busy most of the time, they would have peace for a change. Generally, when they went out in public, and definitely the last time they took this trip, they were greeted by those who recognized them and wanted to talk to them.

The boat left port as scheduled, and soon they were out at sea. Winry went below deck to their room before they had gotten very far, and Ed followed her shortly after, concerned. It wasn't like Winry to be so quiet. He found her laying on bed, looking pale and frowning. His concern spiked considerably as he asked her if she was alright, while already mentally considering asking the captain to turn around. She laughed a bit at his panic, and assured him that she was fine, other than apparent motion sickness.

Ed sat on the bed next to her as he asked if there was anything he could do for her, but she just shook her head, before handing him her camera and asking him to take a few pictures before they got too far from the port. She had intended to do it herself, but then she had started feeling ill.

Ed complied, nearly filling the roll of film before returning to take a few of Winry, who had fallen asleep. He knew she likely would be upset with him for taking them while she wasn't feeling well, but he thought she was beautiful and decided to take them anyway. Afterward, he kicked off his shoes and laid down beside her intent on taking a nap himself.

A knock on the door woke them several hours later, when one of the sailors asked if they would be joining the crew for dinner. They arrived in the galley a few minutes later, and enjoyed the evening listening to the stories of the crew, who normally spent their time at sea commercially fishing. For them, they were considering this as much a vacation and the newlyweds.

Roy had made the arrangements for the boat, and had paid all the fees for this trip, so it was as much a surprise to Edward and it was Winry that this boat rarely took private passengers like them, or that Roy had spent so much to arrange it. He had told them that one of their wedding presents had been paying for their honeymoon, which was why the only thing he had given them at the reception was a silver picture frame with a photo of them smiling on the porch of Granny's house. Edward in particular was surprised, knowing how Roy could be about money, much like him.

The next morning, Ed woke to the sound of Winry being sick in the small attached bathroom. He frowned in concern, but couldn't even join her to hold her hair with as small as the room was. She came out a few minutes later, and saw Ed's expression. She sighed and said. "If it's not motion sickness it's the baby making itself known."

"Are you sure? Everything is alright? We can ask them to turn around or something and take you to a doctor." Ed said as he lead her back to bed. If she was sick he didn't think walking around on a constantly shifting surface would make it easier on her.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine Ed, I don't feel bad aside from my stomach. It's totally normal to feel sick in the beginning like this." Winry said as she laid back down. "I'm a bit disappointed I'm not getting to enjoy this leg of the trip but overall I'm fine, so don't worry so much. I'm sure I'll feel better when we get to Xing."

Ed hated to leave her like this, so instead of answering her he pulled a book out of his bag and joined her on the bed to start reading. If she was spending the day in bed, so was he. A few minutes later she had fallen back to sleep, and Ed slipped out of the room long enough to go to the galley to find something light for her to eat as well as his own breakfast.

He explained that she was having some problems with motion sickness, and the cook nodded in understanding since it wasn't unheard of to feel sick if you hadn't spent a lot of time on the water. He made Winry a light breakfast of fruit and biscuits and suggested Ed eat before returning to the room so as not to cause her to feel sicker with the smell of his own spicey gravy. Ed nodded in agreement and went to eat with the crew before returning to his room after nearly inhaling his food.

He returned to the cabin with Winry's light meal, and again offered to cut the trip short. Winry refused, and insisted he go above deck to get her some more photos. The trip continued slowly, Winry occasionally coming up to spend time with Ed but the sea air was not agreeing with her stomach. Ed, in turn, spent a great deal of time in the cabin with her reading through the journal entries that he and Al had copied out.

Ed still wasn't sure what exactly he hoped to learn by tracing his birth father's steps. Insite into his thought process certainly, but how it would help his own quest to help his son, Ed just hoped it came to him in time. If nothing else he agreed with Winry that perhaps he could find some peace from it all. He knew he didn't want to speak to Dante, aside from that, he just hoped maybe he's understand the man better. It was a long shot.

He was mulling over this when the boat shook slightly. Ed jumped up and rushed above deck to ask what was wrong. The small crew was scrambling around on the deck, several rushed passed him without bothering to stop, before the young deck hand, Emilo, said in rushed frustration that they were running into trouble with the sharks.

Ed offered to help wherever they needed him, and the captain barked that he needed to be back below deck. Before Ed could argue, the boat shook a second time. The captain shouted one last time for Ed to go below and rushed off to help the crew, wo were setting up the equipment to catch the shark. Ed worried that it would make another hit stayed in place waiting to see what would happen.

The crew finished just as a fifth hit shook the boat. The captain ordered them to get going. A harpoon was shot into the water in an attempt to catch the shark. They missed, and reloaded at a speed found by practice. A moment later they shot a second time, and judging by the taunt of the line they had hit the thing. The crew began pulling it in, when the line slacked slightly and the boat shook again. Emilo was knocked overboard by the hit, and Ed rushed forward to help. It was clear the crew were unable to let go of the line to help the young man, who was clinging to the edge, but that he would fall if left to try to climb back up himself.

Ed grabbed the back of Emilo's shirt and pulled him onto the deck, as the captain ordered them both to come over and help. They joined the others grabbing the rope and pulling the beast slowly on board. The captain let go with a warning, and moved to drag the shark on board. With in minutes they had the fish hanging above the deck, ready to be dressed.

Winry had come up while they were struggling to get the thing sorted, and insisted on taking some photos so she could show off Ed's 'biggest catch' when they got home. No one objected, though a couple though it was funny. As soon as she was satisfied she disappeared below deck so the others could finish taking care of it without her weakened stomach causing her trouble.

Ed offered to help, having taken care of the cleaning of enough animals in his life to know how it was done. The captain agreed, largely because they weren't needing to sell this catch to make up for the trip, so if the young man did do it wrong it wasn't going to cause hardship. He was pleasantly surprised to see Ed did indeed know what he was doing. Ed shrugged it off and explained he had spent e great deal of time living of the wild, and that he'd apprenticed at a butchers before joining the military.

When they finally arrived in Xing, the captain had thanked them again for choosing his boat, and insisted they take some of the salted shark meat with them. Ed thanked them in return, and accepted. He had written permission from Ling not only to visit the country, but any of the royal palaces, so Ed intended to go to the local leader with the letter and offer the meat as a gift. They couldn't really travel with it and he refused to waste it.

Once they were back on dry land, Winry's symptoms seemed to settle, which relieved Ed. He had been moments away from canceling the rest of their trip and booking a private car on the newly constructed railroad. Since she was both feeling better and insisting that she wanted to continue, Ed finally agreed to keep to the original plan, at least for now.

Journal Twelve

1885-1895

12/12/92

It has been too long, since I came to

See Andrew and Sonja. Their daughter

Trisha is getting bigger all the time. She

Is what I needed to create all along.

She has a powerful Core and an active Gate

But is incapable of accessing either. She will

Be the perfect mother for the child. I avoid her

For now. I have only met her twice, a third time before

She is old enough to consider would be obscene.

Instead I went to visit Albus. He is having

Problems of his own. It seems he may

Soon be facing troubles similar to my own.

He is also now Headmaster.

Does my vow include those I was

Already involved with once they

Become headmaster? Or does it

Only extend to Headmasters that I

Meet in the post? I am uncertain

But since I made the vow I get to

Decide if I'm breaking it, and I have

No intent to remove myself from Al's life.

T.B.V.N.F.H

12/12/93

I have been foolishly

Involved again. I refused

A teaching post, at least

However, Albus talked me into

Staying at the castle as an extended

Guest. Albus is entirely to persuasive,

I also loathe to return to

Perenelle's side.

I find she is the most difficult Perenelle

I have encountered. She is jealous constantly.

I have considered more than once the chance

To leave her, though I am untrusting of her.

She could ruin my plans easily if she chose.

She had said that she would more than once, should

I try to actually leave her. Though I am not overly

Concerned with what she could say, I have not entrusted

The Truth to anyone and am uncertain if I would.

T.B.V.N. F.H.


	16. Honeymoon Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed had disliked Liore the first time he had been here. He had despised it the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon is dedicated to harinzan who requested these adventures to be written out

Honeymoon Continued

Xing

Jungle

9:00 am

Edward had hired a guide and given them the co-ordinates recorded in His journal as the hometown of the Yao. Ed thought about asking Ling about it as well, when he saw Ling at the wedding, because this was much further south than where the Yao Clan had been located when Edward had visited, but since they all moved to the Imperial City, perhaps it was normal to abandon the old lands and claim new ones once a clan had seated the throne.

As it was, they had been prepared to spend less than a week here in Xing. Edward still hadn't figured out what it was he thought visiting these places once claimed by Hohenhiem, was supposed to do to help Ed, but

Part of it was he simply wanted to see the things the man had seen. If for no other reason to be able to envision the places talked about in the journals. He did make sure to spend three days wandering around the port city sightseeing with Winry before they moved on, however. He didn't want her honeymoon to be all about his father's legacy, no matter how much she claimed it was fine. She had insisted this was important.

The hike to the ruins of the former Yao village was less than a day, they would spend a few hours in the ruins, and then hike to the next town where the guide would leave them. It was then a short train ride to the dessert. They had set off just after sunup, at six. Ed had some choice words at that, but he had grumbled himself out over a second cup of coffee, and when they met the guide he had been in relatively good spirits.

Ed's mood was further improved by the guide's short cuts that shaved an hour off of the trip, leading them into the ruins just after nine. The guide then offered to let them split up for an hour or so before having a light meal and returning to the hike. Ed was hot and annoyed, the weather was pleasantly sunny, for which he normally was grateful for the weather being pleasant; though normally he isn't intentionally setting out to stir the hornet's nest known as family secrets.

They arrived in the village rather early in the day, it was evident that no one had lived here in a couple of centuries at least. The forest was over running the stones, even at the walls of the village. From what he had read, he knew the house Hohenheim had stayed in was one of the smaller homes on the edge of the village near the river.

They made their way through the ruins, some building on better condition than others, all of them were still standing as far as Ed could see which was remarkable. Winry was taking up the rear, Ed near the front, with several people surrounding them as they walked, which irritated them both. Ed was more than capable of keeping himself and his wife safe, he had only agreed to a team because he did not want to offend Ling.

When the official guide refused to allow Ed entry into a building for the third time, he was very close to losing his temper. When the man refused to let Ed walk with his wife, he had been annoyed. When the man refused to let him near the river, Ed finally reached the end of his calm, and felt the need to explain to the man that he was well versed in dangerous situations, which a river hardly counted as a dangerous situation. He knew how to react; he knew there were no bandits hiding out here.

They arrived at the house that had once belonged to the Yao family, years before Emperor Shi Yao had united the clans with the help of the Sage (according to the guide, who spoke of the Sage as if he were a god, Ed did his best not to scoff.) Ed moved forward to head into the house, and the guide once again tried to atop him as Winry distracted the others with her dazzling thing as Ed nodded a few times then slipped in when the guide was freaking out.

It wasn't a big house, but Ed hadn't expected it to be from the way the man described it. The stonework was well done, nothing inside crumbling despite years hidden away. If there had once been wooden furniture left behind, there was nothing now. Likewise, all of the doors, including the outside door, were gone to the ravages of time.

Inside, there was a long main room, one end stood a fireplace, the other stood a stone counter system with a basin. Windows were placed on either side of the entry, and above the counter. There was a narrow stone staircase that led to a loft area, and a doorway underneath that led to what Ed assumed was a bedroom. Up the stairs there was a long room that was open to below rather than closed rooms. It really was a very simple house. Behind the house, surrounded by a low stone wall, was what was likely once a garden, and next to it what had once been an outhouse.

They were rather close to a communal well, which was located down the stone street, where there also was a long building that had clearly once been a stable. Ed explored the area for a little over an hour, before they took a break for lunch and then headed back into the forest to ensure they arrived at the train station on time.

The guide and hotel had arranged for the Elrics' luggage to be shipped ahead so that it was waiting for them at the station. Once they arrived, Ed finally had an opportunity to call and check in with his Dad and the boys. Before they had left Aerugo he had checked in and included the change in plans that they would have to spend a few days in southern Drachma since they had spent the week with Cludio.

The boys were fine, and Roy was happy to have Ed check in. He was less happy to inform him that Grumman had decided to inform both Drachma and Creta that they would be visiting, adding not one but two weeks to Ed's trip. Ed immediately shaved it back down to one by cutting the time he had intended to spend in Xerxes down to a day. This disappointed him slightly, since he had intended to spend some time at the building site of the new school, but he could always come back to look it over later.

He also changed the travel plan so that instead of riding the train all the way to Central then taking a train to Briggs before crossing into Drachma, they would take a train to Liore, then hire a guide out to the Drachma border, which would apparently include riding camels. Ed had never seen a camel in person, so this part of the plan fascinated him at least. They would then take a train from Drachma to Creta, and after Creta would ride into Central, then a second train to Resembool.

Plan in place, and Roy updated, Ed and Winry boarded the train in the direction of Xerxes which they would arrive in just after dawn. Ed had bought tickets for a private sleep compartment, concerned that Winry would suffer from motion sickness again and wanted her to be able to lay down comfortably. He considered briefly, offering to let her return home as planned and go to Drachma and Creta by himself so that she wasn't forced to travel more than they had planned.

She seemed to read his mind one again and shot the idea down before it could truly take root. They fell asleep together shortly after he agreed that it was best if she joined him. The conductor woke them when they were ten minutes out from Xerxes, and Ed ran up to the dining car to grab them something quick to eat. Winry had learned that if she ate something shortly after waking it helped settle her stomach, which Ed had picked up on easily and had since made sure to feed her before she got out of bed.

Xerxes

They were able to leave their luggage at the station without a problem. There wasn't much traffic through Xerxes yet, though the station master explained they expected that to change once the school was completed, but he was happy to watch their bags while they explored the ruins.

Ed had had the chance to look through the ruins last year as well, Winry was impressed by what had once been a very vibrant city state. She wandered through the once gardens, as Ed went to the temple to see what he could find. They agreed to meet near the former fountain in an hour. If they could get through exploring fast enough, they would be able to look at the campus quickly before their train late this afternoon.

Ed found that he was drawn to what was once the library far more than the temple. It helped that he had already explored the temple, the remains of the array still in the same condition he found it last time he was here. He stared at it with concern. Soon, this place would be teaming with students and teachers alike. This array couldn't be rediscovered.

It had caused too much pain in this world already. Ed had it memorized, he didn't think he could ever forget it, but he could not let history repeat itself. Decided, Ed covered over the key pointed of the array, instead now warnings of dire punishment covered it. He knew that should someone truly wanted to cause destruction they would not be deterred by the warnings, but most casual observers would not be likely to dig further.

It would not be able to be restored anyway, not unless someone already knew what it should say, in which case they would have no reason to restore it. Ed decided as he made his way over to meet Winry, that he needed to try to hunt down any other possible copies of the array and bury them if not burn them. He would talk to his Dad and brother about it once he got home.

Together, Edward and Winry walked over to the site of the campus and looked over the area. It was going to be a nice size area, with several buildings already mapped out, and aqueducts begun so they could pull from the same underground rivers once used to maintain Xerxes' farms and people. There were planned gardens and Ed knew they intended to add a farm as well, since the intent was to make the Academy self-sustaining rather than reliant on the rail lines.

It would be another year or two at least before they were ready to open the doors to students, unless they decided to aide things along in construction. Even then, they still had a lot of work ahead of them in making it a fully functional school. Winry and Ed then made their way back to the station and were back on the train without a problem.

Liore

Ed had disliked Liore the first time he had been here. He had despised it the second time. This time, it just unsettled him with overlaying bad memories. The last time he come, it was to talk Rose into telling everyone the truth about who had fathered her child. Instead, before he had even reached her apartment thanks to seeing a second girl being mistreated, he had changed his mind completely.

He had taken Rose home with him, welcomed her and her child into his family, and accepted the role as her son's father, all with Winry's blessing. Then Rose had been kidnapped and killed, and Edward became William's only parent, just like Yuery. He was thankful Winry, who he had been in love with since before he even understood that's what he felt, was willing and happy to be his children's mother.

It didn't change how much he loathed the people of this town. They had tormented the women who had been victimized here. Before that they had blindly followed a madman claiming to speak for god. As far as Ed was concerned these people were fools. He Kept this opinion to himself, and also that he was busy patting himself on the back for how he had learned to control his tongue. His Dad would be proud.

His wife, however, was making fun of him. She seemingly read his mind, or at least knew him well enough to know what he must be thinking, so after they had checked into the hotel room, she began teasing him over how proud he was over NOT being a jerk. There were times when knowing his wife his entire life was a pain in the ass, like when she read his mind like this.

He grumbled to himself over her teasing, but overall, he was feeling hypervigilant about having his wife anywhere near this town and its residents. He knew she had been here once before herself, and that everyone around here was still talking about what a hero he was, even after he came and took Rose away. It didn't change his fear. The sooner they left, the better he would feel.

After they had checked in, and left their bags in their room, they had gone done to eat in the dining room. The waitress who had helped Ed track Rose down last year waited on them again. He recognized her, but was going to pretend he didn't until she had asked "No baby this time? That's a shame, he was adorable."

"No, we are on a long trip, so the boys are staying with my parents." Ed replied. He assumed she would know about what happened to Rose, since it had been in all the papers for weeks. He apparently overestimated how much Central news arrived to the ears of a border town waitress, since her next question was to ask if Rose was enjoying the city. Ed clinched his jaw but remained silent as the woman asked more about them settling in.

Eventually Winry interrupted when she realized that Edward wasn't going to respond. "Ma'am, Ed doesn't like to talk about it, but Rose is dead, she died months ago when some group of psychopaths kidnapped her in an attempt to halt the reconstruction of ishval. Ed feels terrible about the whole thing, so we don't really be it up."

"Oh no, I am so sorry! I had no idea. I don't read the newspapers. It's usually so depressing." The girl said looking very sad.

"That's alright. I'd rather not talk about it though, if its all the same." Ed mumbled. He still carried a lot of guilt, blaming himself for failing to protect Rose from a threat he only learned existed by her kidnapping.

The waitress nodded without further comment and the newlyweds were able to finish their meal and head to their room without further incident. Ed was glad to avoid more conversations with locals, until the next morning when they had to walk across town to the far side of town where they were to meet their guide.

Along the way, he encountered the man who ran the food stand shopping in the square. The man recognized Ed of course, and he remembered Winry as well. He asked about Al, and Ed reluctantly said that his brother was busy in Xing before attempting to excuse them by saying they were running behind. The man was confused, as he had assumed that Winry was involved with Al, which caused Ed to huff but not offer any further explanation instead simply dragging Winry away.

"There wasn't a reason to be so rude Ed." Winry said as they reached the edge of town.

"Yeah, there was, he was one of the men leading that crowd that was attacking the women who were raped during the occupation. I do not have to respect him, and I refuse to talk to him longer than I have to." Ed replied with a scowl. He relaxed when he saw Winry's expression, he wasn't going to have to say anything else about this, she wouldn't push the subject. She understood how he felt about the way Rose and the other women had been treated. Winry's felt the same way, as did his family. It was a relief to leave Liore behind, as they greeted their guide, and helped load their luggage. If Ed had his way, he would never have to deal with this town again.

En Route to Drachma

Edward and Winry had never ridden camels before, only horses. It was a new experience for them both. Their guide was a man who introduced himself as Alan, though they were uncertain if that was his first or last name. He was a friendly man, who was full of funny stories about travelling the area. Winry had been quick to ask how long they would be out in the sun, and he assured them they would be taking frequent breaks, and that he had been informed of Edward's leg.

As they rode, with Alan in front, followed by Edward, then Winry, then Alan's assistant Roger, and then two additional camels that carried supplies, Alan told stories of the area and previous visitors. Ed was worried about the heat and rough terrain were going to make Winry feel sick again, but she seemed to fair far better than when they had gone across the ocean. It helped, he was sure, that Alan stopped them frequently long enough to ask after Ed's leg and make sure everyone was drinking plenty of water.

They had taken a break to eat lunch under a stand of trees near a spring. Winry looked tired already but seemed to feel better after she had eaten. Ed was glad they would be traveling by train for the rest of their trip. He was doing a good job keeping his concerned glances and questions to the minimum. He didn't want to annoy her and end up with a lecture about his leg or something.

"Are you doing okay? How's your stomach?" Ed asked quietly as he offered her part of his sandwich.

"I'm fine, stomach likes camels much more than water it seems. Less than trains though. Eat your food Ed, you need it more than I do." Winry replied.

"I already ate two Win and haven't had a chance to work out since we left Xing. I'm fine." Ed replied.

"Automail and Alchemy burn calories Ed." Winry said as if Ed was unaware. Ed rolled his eyes in response but otherwise dropped the subject. Once Winry brought up automail the argument was over and they both knew it. Neither of them seemed to notice that their travel companions were laughing at them.

It wasn't long before Alan gave the five-minute warning to get everyone to regather their supplies and start moving toward the camels. Alan had explained while they were riding along earlier, that several people had gotten sick or died while in the desert. Luckily, Alan had never personally had a client die.

He explained that it was important to arrive on schedule since he would be picking up another group to lead back and they had also already explained what he wanted from them. They were so far on track, and everyone wanted to stay that way.

On the edge of the Drachma border Alan stopped everyone again to remind them all to eat and drink, before they thanked him again and headed to the train station across the small village, relieved that the trip was over.

03/03/04 (added in, clearly ripped from another book not found)

I am going to have to

Leave them soon,

My Trisha and Edward.

Little Alphonse.

His power is growing faster

Than I anticipated I need

To do what I can to slow

His progress. The boy

Isn't ready. Truth told,

I do not want him to

Ever be ready. Part of

Me wants to send them

Away. Far from here, and

Keep them safe. Alphonse

He's never to be involved. I

Promised Trisha. Edward, he

Has no choice.

I should take him with me when

I go. Begin teaching him now, but

I loathe to steal his childhood. No,

I will wait. When I have no choice.

When time grows near. I will return

For him, Until then let him enjoy

His time with his mother as a normal

Child.

_T.B.V.N.F.H


	17. Time with the Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're as bad as Ed. I remember when we were at the cabin and we forced him into bedrest. He wouldn't lay still unless he could see exactly where Yuery was at all times."
> 
> "You're alright with leaving your boys here then?" Roy asked.
> 
> "I'm used to being forced to trust them to others care. It's not the same as being alright with it." Ling said with a shrug. "I'm comfortable leaving them with their Aunties. Mei and Chen adore those boys, I imagine it's much like when Ed leaves the boys with you or Al."
> 
> "Probably not." Roy said with a laugh. "More like when I leave them with Al. Ed hates leaving them with anyone."
> 
> "Oh, that's not true. I talk to Ed, often now that the phone lines are established, and he is comfortable with you and Winry and Riza watching his boys. No one else really, and mostly You and Winry though he's warming to Riza." Ling said.

Time with the Grandparents

Resembool

Mustang-Elric House

6:00 am

Yuery and William's bed had been moved into Roy and Riza's room for the time being. Roy woke up at his usual time and slipped out of bed to get ready for the day before the boys woke. He had just returned to his room, and glanced over at their little bed, before he had a moment of panic when it was empty.

Seconds later he noticed both boys had joined Riza while he was gone and she had an arm around each of them, all three appeared to be drifting back to sleep. He smiled at the sight, and Riza smiled back at him. Before he could decide if he should change routine and go start breakfast before changing the boys, Yuery decided for him by sitting up and holding up his arms.

Roy lifted the boy silently and carried him back to his own bed to get him dressed for the day. William sat up as well, and Riza got up to dress the younger child and change his diaper before disappearing into the bathroom. Roy then led the boy's downstairs quietly, mindful of their guests. Ling, Lan Fan and their own boys would be staying for a bit longer.

He hadn't needed to worry however, since Ling was sitting in the kitchen already with Huan and Ping, calmly drinking a cup of coffee while his boys munched happily on apple slices. "I hope you don't mind, I helped myself to your kitchen to feed these guys a snack."

"That's no trouble at all, feel free." Roy replied smoothly. "Would they like eggs or oatmeal for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal for these two, eggs for myself and Lan if you don't mind." Ling replied.

He had grown far more polite in his time as Emperor much as Ed had leading his own team. These boys were growing up, Roy thought to himself as he turned to the stove. It didn't seem that long ago they had been practically tearing down his house with arguments, and now both young men were leaders and acting much older than they were. Though to be fair, they had for as long as he had known them, except when they were together. The way Ling interacted with his sons reminded Roy of Ed and his boys as well.

Huan and Yuery were chatting with each other as they waited for their breakfast, Ling slid some apple slices to the other two boys before offering to help where Roy needed it. Riza and Lan entered the room as Roy asked Ling to start some toast. Yuery looked around at this point and noticed that Daddy and Mommy hadn't come to breakfast yet.

"Godda go." Yuery announced loudly, hoping Daddy would hear him and come to the kitchen, like he usually did when Yuery needed the potty. Instead Nainai started cooking and Yeye came over to take him potty. "Daddy?" Yuery asked, looking around.

"Daddy and Mommy went on a trip remember?" Yeye said as they walked down the hallway. Yuery frowned. Daddy and Mommy both being gone was unusual, but it did happen sometimes. It was okay though because then he got to play with Yeye all day.

Huan came running up behind them and grabbed Yeye's other hand. "Potty." Huan said and Yeye nodded before taking them both into the bathroom. Huan waited for his turn, then Yuery waited for Huan to be done before Yeye insisted they both wash their hands and took them back to the kitchen in time to eat.

Ping and 'Liam were already eating, Nainai and Ping's Mommy were feeding them. Huan's Daddy and Yeye helped them sit back down and offered them their bowls. Yuery was big, as he made sure to point out when Yeye offered to help and could eat his food. For some reason this made all the big people laugh, but Yeye gave him his spoon so he was happy.

After they ate, Yuery and Huan went to go play. William and Ping joined them quickly, and Yeye reminded them all to play nicely together. Al, Mei and Chen came in a few minutes later. Mei and Chen immediately came over to sit with the boys and help them build their newest tower system.

Al and Ling went over to the kitchen with Roy, Riza, and Lan Fan as they decided what they were doing for the day. Chen and Mei had offered to watch the boys so that Ling could tour Kappa and Lan Fan could visit the automail clinic. Roy's biggest concern was Chen not being aware of Yuery's magic. Al was quick to assure Roy that children using accidental magic was becoming more and more common in Xing, with the Zhao clan having been redistributed among the other clans.

Chen was unaware of Yuery's magic, maybe, but she was familiar with magic in general and was not going to be afraid of the child warping a few toys. She also wasn't going to go around telling anyone about the boy. Al pointed out that she had kept his secret, was still keeping it despite it no longer being such a secret after Promised Day.

Reluctantly, Roy agrees to leave the children to the girls and Al after he offered to stay and help. Roy then led Ling to the train station before he could change his mind. Ling smirked at him for a few minutes while they waited for the rest of the train to load, before he said "You're as bad as Ed. I remember when we were at the cabin and we forced him into bedrest. He wouldn't lay still unless he could see exactly where Yuery was at all times."

"You're alright with leaving your boys here then?" Roy asked.

"I'm used to being forced to trust them to others care. It's not the same as being alright with it." Ling said with a shrug. "I'm comfortable leaving them with their Aunties. Mei and Chen adore those boys, I imagine it's much like when Ed leaves the boys with you or Al."

"Probably not." Roy said with a laugh. "More like when I leave them with Al. Ed hates leaving them with anyone."

"Oh, that's not true. I talk to Ed, often now that the phone lines are established, and he is comfortable with you and Winry and Riza watching his boys. No one else really, and mostly You and Winry though he's warming to Riza." Ling said.

"I wasn't aware you spoke often."

"Nearly daily. We've been through a lot together; it just made our friendship stronger."

"I can imagine."

"I'm sure. Ed said you had a best friend, but not to bring it up to you ever. Which I just did forget I said anything." Roy couldn't help but laugh at this. They arrived in Kappa moments later, and Roy led the way through the city as they talked about the reconstruction.

While the men toured the city, Lan Fan and Riza visited the Rockbelles and Maria Ross. Lan Fan sat with Maria for a couple of hours, talking about the automail process, and how she was recovering almost two years later. She had been taken off of almost all of the medications now, some she would always remain on. Ed had explained that as well, but he had had automail far longer and he was hard on his body in general, so a second perspective was welcome from everyone, including Ed. Ed was the one who suggested it actually, realizing he was not a typical patient.

Maria and Lan Fan had been sitting together for about an hour when Maria asked "So, is automail safe for pregnancy?"

"You are not pregnant?" Lan Fan asked, having sensed no other Qi around the other woman.

"No, I'm not, I'm wondering. For the future."

"Oh. I'm afraid I am not a doctor, that would be the best source for medical questions." Lan Fan said, uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. She was uncertain if Maria was among those who thought Ping was theirs naturally or if she knew who he used to be. Either way Lan didn't talk about it ever. With anyone.

Truthfully, the young mother was still struggling with the knowledge that they would not be having another child, and she was uncertain if the automail would have made it impossible anyway. This is why she chose to sit in with Maria while Pinako went over the risks involved.

Pinako went over the list over medications that were standard. She then added that once they had reduced her medications, they could go over the options if Maria was ready to be a mother at that time. Pinako noticed Lan Fan's interest and pulled the girl aside just as Riza arrived to walk her back to the house, to ask what medications they currently had her on. Lan Fan listed three quickly, as she watched Riza grow closer. Pinako nodded with a hum before suggesting it was possible that Lan Fan could get pregnant. "Of course, I'd have to look you over, a generalized yes isn't a good idea, we'd have to make sure everything looked alright in your blood and everything."

"It isn't that simple." Lan Fan said just as Riza stepped onto the porch.

"Life never is young lady. It's never as hard as you young people make it either." Pinako said with a huff. Without another word the walked back toward the house, the train would arrive in about half an hour, but Riza said that there was a policy against waiting on the platform unless you were boarding, so they would get started on dinner instead.

Roy would then spend the evening playing chess with his son after the babies went to bed as they discussed Al's plans for the future and the little Roy was willing to reveal about the journals. Al had skimmed the early ones and like his brother found letters that had discouraged his reading at the time. Roy wasn't allowing Al access to them anymore than he did Ed.

The following couple of days went nearly the same as the first day, with Ling joining Roy in Kappa every morning and Lan Fan joining Riza either in the office or at Pinako's. Maria welcomed the help with her rehab therapy, and the aunts were enjoying their time entertaining the toddlers.

Edward had called and after a long conversation with Roy, had been forced to extend his vacation. Ling felt a bit guilty for this, since it was his arrival at Ed's wedding that caused Cludio to force Ed into a visit which in turn led to them deciding he had to visit his other allies. Roy and Ed were both assuring him that Cludio would have done this anyway, and that actually by arriving at the wedding he spared Ed from having to extend his trip to visit Ling as well, which made him feel a bit better, but he was still feeling guilty over the whole thing.

His wife had been acting strangely lately too, which worried him. He had attempted to ask her what had happened to upset her, but she was refusing to talk about it. The answer came to him from Roy three days after Edward's call, when they were on their way back from Kappa in a private car.

"I know the situation with your previous condition is delicate…no one is to know of it, and it has become something of a non-subject even in private." Roy began delicately. Ling turning to look at him without saying anything. "Pinako informed me Lan Fan has seemed down since Maria asked her about pregnancy and automail."

"Lan Fan isn't the problem. I've told her before, even if the problem was her it wouldn't matter to me." Ling said with a sigh as he slumped in his seat. "We have two wonderful sons, and I love her dearly, but from the moment she agreed to be my wife she has worried that failure to give me a brood of children made her inferior somehow. If it makes anyone inferior, it's me."

"If you truly desire another child, I know of a way." Roy said, clearing his throat. "My mother has many contacts. I know of a clinic out in Creta, very discrete, that helps with these issues. Many people go on vacation to this resort and return pregnant."

"If I were to admit we went there then…"

"That's the beauty of it. The resort is real, and the clinic is only a small portion of its clientele. The clinic's services are not mentioned anywhere in any of the paperwork. It's invitation only. So, the only way someone would know that you used it would be if they did themselves…or knew someone who offered referrals, though that is rare. No paper trail at all."

"Why do you know about it?"

"One of my sisters works for them. She has never told me the name of the clinic or anyone who has visited, only that one of the many services they offer is fertility assistance." Roy said. "It would be Lan Fan's baby, and they would match you as closely as possible so no one would guess."

"I'll consider it, and then speak to my wife." Ling said with a frown. It made sense that his wife was upset again over having a baby. It was one of the few things she worried about, along with fearing she had not been born in the right caste. If Roy's suggestion was sound, Ling already felt they should consider it.

A few days later it had all been arranged, Huan and Ping would officially be visiting with their aunts while Ling and Lan Fan took their own belated honeymoon. This trip to the clinic would not be long, as it was an evaluation to determine if they could help. Lan Fan was calmer and happier than she had been in months, which let Ling know he had made the right choice.

Al, Mei, and Chen then took Huan and Ping as planned to meet up with their parents in Creta a few days later.

At the Mustang residence the only change to routine was the only adults were now Roy and Riza, otherwise it remained the same. Roy would dress them and take them down to make them breakfast after getting ready for the day himself. After they ate and headed to the base, there was slight changes in routine. Roy kept them every day instead of every other day, and Riza would come sit with them during the weekly meeting.

It wasn't until afternoons that their routine had changed. That was the time they spent with their Daddy. Afternoons had always been Daddy time, unless they were separated which was rare. Yuery was angry about the change. He didn't mind the extra time with Yeye so much as he was worried about Daddy being gone. Daddy never left him. They had gone to the big place in the city without Daddy before, but Daddy was always at home in the afternoon and Yeye said that Daddy was fine but Yuery didn't like it.

Then in the evenings, Mommy was gone too, Yuery knew because Mommy always played with them after dinner. No matter how long she was gone during the day she played after dinner. Yuery tried to understand when Yeye and Nainai said they would be back soon.

At first it hadn't been so bad because Huan and Ping were there and so were all the Aunties and Uncles, but after a while Huan and Ping and the others all left. Then it was just Yeye and Nainai and William. Yuery was scared, what if Yeye and Nainai left too? Who would keep the dark away and change William and help get high things? Who would play with them? Daddy always always promised that Yuery would never ever be alone, and he wasn't but he was worried.

Yuery heard Yeye say that Daddy and Mommy were going to be gone longer, and he started to cry. He tried not to cry, he was big after all, but why were they gone longer? Yeye found him crying a few minutes later and gave him a big hug. He promised everything was alright and that Daddy and Mommy would be home soon.

After Yuery had fallen asleep, Roy went in search of his fiancée. She was down in the kitchen having Will 'help' her make cookies. "I'm not going into work tomorrow. Maybe not for the next week or two. If anything, urgent comes up it's less than ten minutes to get over there to the office."

"Okay. How upset is he?" Riza asked, surprising him, he thought he'd have to argue his point more.

"Somehow he got it in his head that everyone was going to disappear, and he was going to be all alone with Will." Roy said. "We should avoid telling Ed about this."

"You want to hide Yu's separation anxiety from Ed?" Riza asked.

"Can you imagine how Ed will react to this? This is normal behavior given the change in routine and his age according to the books and Madame, however Edward will blame himself for leaving the boy here."

"Which you were clearly worried about if you looked in the books and called Madame."

"It was very concerning, I admit. Yuery is normally a rather calm child." Roy replied, still frowning in concern. I will find a watered-down way of telling Ed about this once he returns. I'll say he had a nightmare about it or something. Just. Not while he's too far away to get here anyway. I don't need Ed spiraling when we can't get to him."

Riza agreed that Ed shouldn't be made to feel guilty about it, she also agreed that it was likely due to so many changes in routine that Yuery reacted so strongly to overhearing that Ed and Win were going to be gone longer than planned. She was concerned the child had misunderstood and they needed to explain to him when his parents would be returning.

It wasn't the point, however. She was balancing Roy's guilt complex with Ed's guilt complex and both of their tendency to hover when it came to the boys. Overall, she felt in the long run this was going to help them all in the long run, because the boys were going to grow up, and there were going to be times when Ed was going to have to let them go on their own. Eventually. Not now, not at almost three and one and a half. Right now, they were little and needed to be cared for.

Later that evening, after they had gotten the boys to sleep, they sat down and came up with the best way to tell Ed that Yuery was having separation anxiety. They also agreed that if this turned into a onetime event, they would not tell Ed about it at all, thanks to Ed's own separation issues. Riza assumed this would end up being a one-time thing, since Yuery had not had any of these problems when they were staying in East City. She assumed and Roy agreed it had probably been triggered by overhearing conversations.

Journal Thirteen

1895-1900

04/02/97

I have come to the conclusion

That Trisha is likely the best chance

There is going to be. Time is growing

Close. I have begun to court her, built

A house in Resembool, to remain close

To her. Soon I will invite her to move in

With me.

I will not be making her my new Perenelle.

She carries a strong Core but has no aptitude

Toward the Art. She's exactly what I set out

To find, and she is pleasant in addition.

It is more than I have any right to wish for,

Yet I have been gifted with the perfect girl.

She will make a wonderful mother. She is

Strong and kind, the most difficult task

Is convincing her father and grandmother

To allow the courtship. They know what

I am. Andrew may need to be reminded

Of the life debt. I do hate to be so crude.

_T.B.V.N.F.H.

23/07/97

Trisha has joined me in my new home.

It has been lovely having someone to

Take care of the housework. I seldom

Remember daily tasks. Perenelle

Is asking when I will be returning home.

I loathe to leave my darling Trisha however,

Perenelle needs to be tended to. She is annoyed

I will be moving on soon. I do wish she would

Avoid making such a fuss. She understood the

Agreement when we made it. I was never going

To give her a child. I offered to let her move on

Long ago. She decided she was committed to

Aiding anyway she could, and now she complains.

I never once implied she was anything more than a tool.

Not like my Trisha. I fear this situation is dangerous.

I find myself drawn to Trisha in a way I have not been

Drawn to any woman since my first Perenelle.

I believe I may love her. Which is inconvenient.

_V.H.

17/12/98

I finally explained to Trisha what I intend.

She cried a great deal, it was very uncomfortable.

After she slept she came to me, I fully expected

That she would ask me to leave, but instead she

Began negotiations.

She wants the child as much as I do, though for

Different reasons. Trisha has demanded the

condition that she be allowed to

Raise him or her as she would any other child,

Without the burden of why they were born. When

Time grows near, then I will be allowed to explain

To the child, and let the child decide if they are

Willing to help. This is a rather large gamble.

I agreed to her terms, more for the sake of my heart

Than logic. I have become a fool when Trisha is

Concerned. I wonder if perhaps she is a witch after all.

I explained my past failures, and informed her there was no

Guarantee, even with careful planning, that the first child

Would live or be what I need them to be. She cried again

Broken over the loss of a child not yet gone, I believe.

I fear she may hate me now, though I am a monster I do

Miss her love.

_V.H.

03/03/99

The child is perfect. He is healthy and strong,

His Core is active and his Gate as well, I can

Sense the power from him all the way down

Here in my study. He is perfectly healthy.

After all this time, I have succeeded.

Trisha clings to him, I barely saw him,

He carries Xersian genes though, I can

See that from here.

I apologized over and over to her,

I believe in time she will forgive me

I wish I could explain why I need this

Child, why the world needed him. I must

Remain distant, detached or I fear I will

Falter in what must be done. There isn't enough

Time to sway now.

V.H.

03/10/99

Trisha is pregnant. She told me at

Breakfast. I just stared at her for a

Moment before returning to my

Paper. I am concerned, of course,

For her. How will she react when the

Child dies? It will likely, Edward is the only

Success even after all this time.

Trisha asked me if I had ever loved her

And her son. I assured her that I love her

More than I have loved anyone in years.

I am not certain she believes me. She

Asked me to hold Edward today. It was

Obviously a test of my resolve. I refused.

I have no right to hold that child, how can

I hold him, knowing what I intend as his fate?

No it is better to keep my distance. It will

Be easier for him if he hates me.

V.H.

05/05/00

I've waited, with bated breath.

Trisha is truly the miracle I've

Waited for these years. Her

Second child still lives, far

Longer than I expected. He

Also shares his brother's

Core and Gate, though not as strong, stronger

Than I would have expected.

Still I have warned Trisha against

A third gamble. She nodded, but

Her attention was divided so I

Will have to bring it up again.

I am grateful the second boy survived, for

My Trisha's sake. It will make it easier on

Her when it is time for me to take Edward

Away. I again refused to hold the new child,

His mother named him Alphonse. Edward

Is regrettably attached to the boy already.

Perhaps I should break my word to Trisha

And take him with me when I travel. I am

Certain Perenelle would care for the boy

Should I bring him to her. Perhaps I should

Take him to England? I'm sure I could hide

Him among the wizards. Trisha would be

Heartbroken however, and I loathe to cause

Her suffering. I will wait awhile to decide.

V.H.


	18. Return to Amestris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Grumman asked us for three months. TO help establish trade and to help the new Colonel settle into his post." Roy said. "He arrived yesterday. Colonel Anton Hest. He's from Briggs, has worked with Miles and Armstrong since the Occupation. He's been completely vetted."
> 
> "Good. Are the barracks good for their needs or are they going to need expansions before we go?"
> 
> "No, everything is set. We just are crossing Ts and dotting Is at this point."
> 
> "So, three more months, then it's over. Yay."
> 
> "Yup, three months until your promotion." Roy said with a smirk and laughed as Ed groaned.

Return to Amestris

Resembool

Edward and Winry arrived just after breakfast, looking travel weary, dirty, and tanned. Winry also looked a tad pale under her tan as if she were feeling ill, but both assured them that she was fine. No one had met them at the platform, partly because no one was supposed to be on the platform unless they were on the train, and partly because they were a week early.

This happened thanks to both leaders of Drachma and Creta keeping the meetings short, in fact the president of Creta, Stephan Vaugh, had informed Edward that "Honeymoons are for the couple, not diplomatic missions. I know you're young son, and new to all this, but don't let your grandfather pressure you like this. You'll make a great leader yet." And then hung up on him.

Roy and Riza were surprised but happy to see them, though Yuery and William made everyone else look indifferent in comparison. The boys clung to their parents and refused to let go for the first twenty minutes they were home. Eventually, they managed to get a shower and change in shifts.

Once Winry was in the shower, and Yuery was sitting with his blocks instead of on Ed's lap, Ed asked quietly what had happened to cause the change in security.

Roy sighed momentarily. "Right now, it's just a precaution. There have been problems in Kappa, others who felt the need to threaten soldiers with attacks should we continue to occupy the area. I've been addressing it to the best of my ability."

"How much is left before the city is livable?" Ed asked sounding tired himself.

"The city itself is livable now. There are some areas that still need work, and we received word yesterday that outside of the 'children of the sun' no help would be accepted from the other two cities. Essentially, the restoration is complete. However, it has been decided by the Council of Twelve and Fuhrer that Resembool should remain a military outpost for at least the next year. Luckily the Resembool town council agrees. "

"So, are we here for that time, or do we get to go home?" Ed asked. Central had been home most of Yuery's life at this point, and Ed thought of it more as home than this place, though he would be keeping this house too of course.

"Grumman asked us for three months. TO help establish trade and to help the new Colonel settle into his post." Roy said. "He arrived yesterday. Colonel Anton Hest. He's from Briggs, has worked with Miles and Armstrong since the Occupation. He's been completely vetted."

"Good. Are the barracks good for their needs or are they going to need expansions before we go?"

"No, everything is set. We just are crossing Ts and dotting Is at this point."

"So, three more months, then it's over. Yay."

"Yup, three months until your promotion." Roy said with a smirk and laughed as Ed groaned.

"I'm not old enough to be a stuffy old general!" Ed whined to the ceiling, before remembering he and Winry agreed he wanted to break the news to his dad himself so he could tease the man. Winry had shaken her head at their strange relationship but was used to it at this point and had demanded the right to tell Granny herself then.

"Hey, I'm not old and I was a General for a while there." Roy said, mock insulted.

"Well, you were young, but that was before you had three grandkids, Yeye." Ed said still looking at the ceiling but watching Roy from the corner of his eye.

"What did you do this time Edward?" Roy asked. He hadn't seen Ed smuggle in a kid, but he seemed to be with kids like Al used to be with cats.

"Winry's pregnant. We're having a baby." Ed said with a smile. "So, three grandkids for you."

"That's great news Edward!" Roy said excitedly. Ed smiled and Riza came in to see why Roy had yelled, so Ed let Roy tell her. By the time Winry made it back downstairs everyone was excited, though the boys didn't understand why, they were quick to jump into it. Winry was quickly swept into a hug by Ed and the boys followed by Roy and Riza. She excused herself a few minutes later to go pass on the news to her Granny before the woman somehow guessed.

Hogwarts

Headmaster's office

Late evening

He had finally opened the letter from Nicolas' estate. He had been asked not only to pretend Nick was still alive, but that he was still in contact with Albus on a regular basis. He was to continue this until a time which he could find a legitimate reason to destroy the Stone left in the Gringotts Vault, and he was then to pretend that Nick and his wife died of old age now that the Stone was gone.

Albus sighed heavily. He had no intention of betraying Nicholas' trust. He had agreed to these things' years ago, well before Nick had left again when he had helped Albus keep the Lupins safe. At that time, he had been entrusted with the key to the Vault and promised to never open it himself. That when the time came, he would send someone who would not try to use it.

He understood better than anyone why it was important to keep powerful artifacts out of his own hands. The temptation of the Hallows had cost him his sister and by extension his brother. He would not fall into the trap again. He also understood why Nick made him swear. Nick had known what Albus had done, knew his deepest shame, and still trusted him. Still cared for him. Even if he had never loved him…

Sighing once more, Albus called for a house elf to bring him a bottle of wine. The elf apologized repeatedly as it reminded him that he had ordered them to refuse the request, before slapping itself. He ordered it to stop at once and sent it back to the kitchen with the order to not further punish itself. It wasn't the elf's fault that he was weak after all.

He stood, sweeping the letter into his desk, and headed for his door. He would simply have to walk down into town to collect a bottle. He was halfway to the village when he realized that someone was walking beside him, pulling him from his thoughts. Half a step behind him walked Severus Snape. The man had likely seen him leaving the castle and decided to follow to 'save him from himself'. This annoyed Albus more than he could explain. Severus was to take care of the students. He was a spy, a tool. He didn't need the man to act as his guardian!

Severus said nothing the entire trip into town. He said nothing when Albus ordered the bottle of wine from the Three Broomsticks and carried it back out, wrapped in brown paper. He said nothing all the way back to Albus' office. It wasn't until Albus had poured them each a glass when Severus finally spoke. "I told you before sir, I won't let you drink alone. The world needs you to be strong, so I won't let you kill yourself."

"Do you hate me Severus?" Albus asked, afraid of the answer but feeling the need to know.

"I hate you for failing to keep your promise. I hate you for what you may be intending for that child. I hate you for dragging me away from my despair. I pity this mess you've become." Snape said with a sigh. "I pity the life you've built on layers of lies, and I pity myself for repeating your mistakes."

"You started down a dark path and pulled yourself away before you went too far Severus. You act as a double agent at great personal risk. You have not darkened your soul as I have." Dumbledore replied.

"I started down a dark path that led to the death of the person I love most in this world. I helped lead the most evil creature I have ever met in the direction of murdering an innocent child. My soul is far from clean." Snape said with a shrug. "Though I'll relent that it is likely cleaner than yours. "

"When I learned the child was dead, I was relieved. I didn't have to choose. To further blacken my heart." Dumbledore said quietly. "Then Kingley brought the news of his survival, and I was angry. Angry that the one time I was not expected to make the choice it was thrown in my lap anyway."

"So, don't choose. We saw them. They care. And they're strong. Don't choose. Leave it alone." Snape said, begged, the best he could with his tongue tied. For the first time in a long time, he regretted making a vow, if for no other reason than if he could speak freely, he was fairly confidant he could convince Albus to walk away from Harry.

As the sky grew darker and the bottle lower, Snape got the courage to ask the question that had been taunting him since the meeting between wizards and alchemists. "Are you intending to let the child die?"

"I don't want him to die, but we may have no choice if we want to save the world." Albus says before laying his head on his crossed arms slumped over his desk. "If only there was another way."

"Why?" Snape asked." Why must he die?" He had no intention of allowing anyone to harm the child, but he wanted to understand Dumbledore's reasoning.

"Tom made him a horcrux. All of them must be destroyed to stop him." Albus whispers. "No one can know. It's the darkest of magics."

"Horcrux? Those are a myth Albus!" Snape said.

"All myths have a grain of truth." Albus muttered. "Hallows are a myth, but the Elder Wand is real…and so is the Cloak."

"Go to bed, you're making no sense." Snape said with a snort. This was insane, but it also was outside of the vows power so he could warn Elric. He would warn Elric. After he slept himself.

Snape considered force feeding a potion down Albus' throat again, but after their conversation he wasn't feeling overly generous, so he left a different one on the desk. It would allow Dumbledore to work tomorrow, but unlike the usual cocktail it wouldn't remove the hang over, just help him work around it.

Afterward, he stumbled down to his own rooms, and drank a potion himself that would ensure that he would wake up sober and remember the conversation. He also left himself a note to visit the Elrics in the morning. He had to warn them.

Resembool

Early Morning

Mustang-Elric Residence

After talking to Grumman about his early return, Edward had established that his upcoming promotion would leave him stationed in Central. With a new baby on the way he was not comfortable being sent anywhere else, except perhaps left in Resembool, and even then, he would prefer to have his parents nearby. Winry had said the same when he had talked to her about it.

Luckily, Grumman intended to have Edward stay in the city. He wanted Ed back in charge of the Alchemist program directly, as well as the labs. Edward hated the labs, but he agreed. After all, if they were run the way they were billed to the public it would be a good program. As far as the alchemists went, as much as both he and his dad hated it, they admitted there was advantages to having some alchemists trained in combat.

They would not be changing the program therefore, aside from adding the legal agreement that combat alchemists would be a last line of defense, and that they would not be required to be used as weapons, anymore than any other fighter. Combat may at some point be unavoidable, however between the new rules in place and their treaties, hopefully it would remain a theory and not an action that they had this group.

Ed was sitting at the dining table working on the plans to slowly shift the operation over to the next group coming in and the paperwork involved in the State Alchemist Program. He wondered briefly what would have happened with all of this had he gone ahead with retirement as he had originally intended. He shook his head at this though, those thoughts were brought on by stress not desire.

A familiar qi approached the house, followed by a sharp knock on the door and Ed sighed. For a man who intended to stay out of their way Snape did seem to stop by a lot. Ed opened the door before Snape could knock again and wake his wife or sons. Snape looked a bit ragged. Ed sighed but stepped aside, gesturing for him to come in.

Ed cleared up his paperwork quickly placing it back in the correct folders that he set on top of the fridge. He gestured for Snape to sit at the table as he poured them both a fresh cup of coffee and pressed one into Snape's hand. "You look like you need it. This isn't avoiding us you know."

"I discovered Dumbledore's reasoning behind his actions recently. It's insane. No. Insane is to kind of a word for what it is Dumbledore has fallen into." Snape began. "I needed to let you know what you were up against, but I wanted to come before the boys were up considering our agreement."

"Okay, so what can you tell me then?" Edward said as he sat down next to Snape.

"It's truly insane. He thinks Voldemort not only created horcrux but put one inside Yuery, even though Horcrux are a myth. He said, 'so are Hallows' and he's right. They are a myth."

"What is a horcrux? I've never of it." Ed said with a frown and a sinking feeling.

"A piece of a soul. They are created by murder. When someone commits a violent crime so cruel as to rip at their soul, it is said that this piece that has been ripped off can be placed in a vessel, but it is only myth." Snape said. "As for the Hallows. It's a children's tale. The three Hallows, when combined, allows the owner to cheat death."

"Yuery…had a parasitic soul when I brought him home." Ed said after a few moments of thinking. Snape could pass on anything he was about to say, so there was no reason to hide or withhold information at this time. "You say horcrux and hallows are myths, but so are Philosopher stones. The stones are real, they aren't worth the price, but to some they still do it. The price of a stone is murder, mass murder."

"Horcrux…if they are not a myth…" Snape began, as he paled at the idea. "If they are not a myth, Voldemort is the closest to immortal I've ever heard of."

"Homunculi are worse." Ed said with a shake of his head. "They have to be, they were nearly impossible to stop."

"What's that?" Snape asked, not entirely certain he wanted to know.

"An artificial human, with a philosopher's stone at its core. They can be killed. It takes an incredible amount of skill and luck." Ed said, as he rubbed his hand down his face. "Like everything else we've discussed, they are believed to be a myth, or were until Promised Day… actually the majority of people never knew exactly what happened there so even after Promised Day."

"Everything comes back to legend then." Snape said with a tired sigh. "That complicates the research."

"Don't I know it." Edward said ironically. He had spent three years chasing myths after all.

"I need to learn more about these horcrux, and homunculus if there's any chance they could become a threat. Because if there is anyway to make one, Voldemort will try, all he cares for is gaining power. It has been believed that he must be dead; however, if he did create these things, and your evidence implies he did, then we must concern ourselves with his return."

"Life flows one direction. There is no way to bring back the dead."

"Absolutely. Provided they were truly dead. However, the theory behind horcrux prevents actual death." Snape said. Then sighed. "It is hard to explain exactly, imagine if you had someone you cared for die in a horrific accident, but instead of truly dying they became trapped inside an object able to sense things around them but as far as I understand it, they cannot truly interact with the world, unless a person were to interact with it first…though I need to look into them more."

Ed nodded, frustrated but understood; Both men sat in silence after a while Snape managed to shake off his shock. He was ready to return to the school before anyone had noticed his departure. The idea was terrible. That it may be possible, probable even, that horcrux are real and the baby Harry had been made one. He needed to think about this. According to Elric, the boy was no longer one, but that meant there were more, as much as he had loathed the idea of continuing his association with Dumbledore upon learning the man's intent to allow this child's death… he had to help find and destroy these horcruxes, because if the were real and active…Voldemort was effectively immortal.

Edward, meanwhile, was equally disturbed by the conversation. Horcruxes, from his understanding, differed from homunculus but were of the same mindset. These things, if capable of interacting with the world, could potentially cause another tragedy like Hughes. Edward's first instinct was to take this newfound threat to his Dad, but then he thought of Envy. Of how close he had come to going over the edge thanks to Envy.

Edward didn't know what to do. Dad had promised to not hide things from Edward anymore. Edward may not have made the same promise, but he had felt it was implied. He feared what could possibly happen if Dad were to receive this information

A/N

For anyone keeping track

Hohenhiem's Lovers listed in order

Unnamed probable relations pre journal*

Hiro Yao

Maria

Unnamed woman

Perenelle Flamel

Demetri Le Crosse (affair)

Gabrielle Flamel (alias Perenelle Flamel)

Alias Perenelle, original name unmentioned

Alias Perenelle 2, original name unmentioned

Ping Yao (affair)

Alias Perenelle 3, original name unmentioned

Albus Dumbledore (off and on)

Dante (alias Perenelle Flamel) Hohenhiem

Probable unnamed persons during various years in journals*

(implied) Millicent Lupin (briefly)

(implied) Pinako Rockbelle (briefly)

Trisha Elric


	19. Truth or Silence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dumbledore is the King of Fools." Snape replied snidely

Truth or Silence?

Malfoy Manner

Late Afternoon

It had been weeks since Severus had been summoned to the Malfoys, and he sincerely hoped this was about his godson and not the other child. Draco was turning three in a few days, and Severus had intended to visit then. He understood Narcissa's insistence that he proves his commitment to sobriety before he was allowed to visit regularly. His father had been a drunk. A mean one at that. Cissy was just worried about her son. He admitted part of him was hurt that she thought he may mistreat her child, but still, he understood.

He had been sober for months, he had never been loud about his drinking to begin with though, so it was harder to prove. Narcissa welcomed him in the parlor, and he tried not to flinch over the way she examined his face, looking for signs of drunkenness. "I haven't touched a drop, Cissy. I swear. You know I wouldn't come near Draco if I had."

"I know Sev, but I also haven't seen you in weeks."

"I haven't been invited."

"Lucius has been busy. You are always welcome to come though, provided you haven't been drinking."

"Was I called here for a lecture then?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"You were invited because you are our friend, and I was worried about you. I know you haven't been doing that well and I know why. Don't worry I won't say anything to my husband's people. I still remember school though, and I know you do too."

He couldn't explain his friendship with Narcissa. She had been a year ahead of him at Hogwarts. Lucius a year ahead of her. Sometimes, in his first two years, they would invite him to tag along, but after fifth year, when things went from bad to worse with Potter and Lily stopped talking to him, Narcissa had taken pity on him. She went out of her way to let him tag along, made sure everyone in all the Houses knew he was under Malfoy's protection.

He didn't think Cissy intended for it to end up with him in Voldemort's grasp. He knew a large part of her never wanted anything to do with any of that. She didn't have the tattoo, had never properly joined, preferring to remain on the sidelines. With several members of her family, her husband, and most of her friends all involved it was the best she could do with it. Severus felt as guilty for not helping her escape, as she felt for dragging him into it.

It didn't matter though, that past can not be undone, no matter how it's regretted. All either of them could do was attempt not to fall further into the mess they'd made. Draco was Narcissa's life now, her reason to keep going, when she learned how evil they really were. The idea that they had ordered the deaths of babies just barely smaller than her own, and she feared them. Should she try to say anything of what she felt about it, what would they do to her own child?

Severus and Narcissa were now connected by this as well, their mutual hatred of what their friends had become. He had promised her he would always do whatever he could to keep her baby safe, and she had promised him to never let anyone know how much he had loved Lily Evans and how much he had loved her child by extension.

Draco was brought in before the conversation could continue, and he happily ran to Snape to be picked up. They forgot the seriousness of their conversation in favor of talking to the excited toddler. Snape smoothed his hand over the boy's platinum hair and asked him how he had been doing.

Draco launched into a detailed story of riding a horse, which Narcissa confirmed with a nod, he had received a horse as an early birthday present, along with professional lessons. All because he had announced a few weeks ago that he liked horses. Lucius had a lot of faults, but he did love his son. Lucius had come in as the boy finished talking.

"Hello Severus. I am pleased to see you could join us this evening. We have decided to celebrate Draco's birthday today, as I unfortunately have an unavoidable meeting of his birthday." Lucius said.

"I am pleased to be here, of course." Snape replied. Narcissa rolled her eyes and lead them into the dining room where the house elves had laid out a feast in the boy's honor. No one else had been invited, the only other person they would have considered was Cissy's sister, but she was in prison.

After the birthday cake was brought out, and the child taken upstairs to be put to bed, Lucius pulled Severus aside. "I hear you're sober now."

"I am. I have been." Severus agreed.

"Wonderful. I know losing the Dark Lord was hard on us all, however we can not so publicly fall apart. Luckily, Dumbledore is still convinced you have sided with him and his band of Merry Fools."

"Dumbledore is the King of Fools." Snape replied snidely, not having to fake the contempt he felt for the man. He was fortunate, they had decided he was simply mourning the loss of their leader which cemented him further into the Death Eaters. He knew Cissy at least suspected the truth, but she would not betray him, even to her husband.

As long as he remained in the inner circle, he could investigate for himself the theories Dumbledore unwittingly revealed. Should the horcruxes exist, Snape could locate them easier as an ally than an enemy.

Resembool

Military Command Center

Colonel Elric's Office

Heymans Breda sat nervously on the couch, he was awaiting Colonel Elric and Lt. Fuhrer Mustang. He knew they only had three months left in this area, but he was going to ask to be sent back to Central. He didn't want to permanently leave Elric's team…He just couldn't stand being here right now.

He didn't qualify for bereavement leave, since they had chosen to keep their relationship secret. It wasn't like when Edward was released last year. He never formally announced a relationship with Rose, but she was the mother of his younger child and had lived in his home. His leave was also just as much about keeping him and his family safe as it was about mourning. More so, since threats had been made against his brother and sons, and the threat had already been proven unfortunately real.

None of that help Heymans though. He held no ill will to the people of Ishbal. He had no desire to be reminded of his loss every day at work, which happened when he went into Kappa, it happened when he sat at his desk in Command and the empty desk across from him gathered dust. It happened when he returned to his rooms, and remembered he still needed to sort through the boxes that had been put in storage when they moved out here.

At this point, he thought of asking someone else to sort through those for him. Jean perhaps. He would have to wait until they all got back to Central, but he was in no rush to do it anyway. He could just stay in the dorms and not worry about it for now. He thought about just staying. He had been just staying, because he supported his bosses and believed in the cause…he couldn't take the nightmares anymore.

He stood as Edward and Roy both walked into the requested meeting. Roy waived him down and Edward sat across from him rather than at his desk. Roy leaned against it, not sitting either. "Oy. You knock any of my paperwork down, you get to do it instead." Ed said to Roy without bothering to look at him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father, or your boss Edward?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"If I started respecting you now, you'd suspect I was a fake and we both know it. I'm polite in public and that's the best you're getting old man." Ed said. "Now, for you Breda. I read your request. I have a counteroffer for you."

"Okay?" Breda said.

"I know why you're asking to transfer. It won't help, but being here isn't helping either. What you really need is a break, which they aren't going to offer you under normal circumstances considering everything. Luckily for you, I have some special connections with the top brass, no one knows why of course." Ed began, Roy was both proud and appalled at how quickly his son had picked up Roy's own way of speaking in these meetings. "My brother, and the princesses of Xing, are going to need a bodyguard while they begin their move to Xerxes. Now the royal family is offering some protection, but we would all feel better if some was offered from Amestris as well, to prove our commitment to this project. I trust you to watch over my brother. The assignment would last about a year, by then they should have security sorted. What do you say?"

"That…thank you." Breda said. He would be in an entirely new location. He would be given the chance to heal, he may even be able to talk Jean into sorting his things before he had to return. It was better than he had hoped for, and he knew they had just made up this assignment to help him. Truthfully, even if they offered him leave he was unlikely to take it. He had seen from others what too much time to think could do.

"Good. I'll have your transfer paperwork in order by the end of the week. Until then you are off active duty, go get what you'll need together. The Emperor will be traveling back through here at the beginning of next week, you will be joining his party for the remainder of his trip." Edward said, before shaking hands with Breda and adding. "I'm very sorry we couldn't save him Heymans. I wish I could do more."

"That's always a dangerous line of thinking sir." Breda said.

"I know, better than most I know. Do not worry Breda, I am a lot of things but a fool isn't one of them, and neither are you." Ed said as he hugged the other man. The whole team had become his family over the years, and he hated that he had failed to see the threat before it happened.

He was still having nightmares himself over how close he had come to losing his wife and sons. He tried not to dwell on it, he had assured Winry he was fine, as she assured him. They both knew they were lying, but there was nothing to do about it but wait for everyone to heal. Meanwhile, he focused on his sons and on finishing the project so he could go home.

Breda felt lighter than he had in months. He went up to his room to begin packing, and to call his mother. She was the one person who knew about it all from the beginning. She had been nearly as heartbroken as her son over his loss. She offered to come out and be with him, but he hadn't wanted his little sister anywhere near here. Not while things were still so shaky, then by the time it had all been settled, Vato was already buried and it seemed foolish to interrupt their lives just to hold his hand, and where would they stay? He lived in the dorms in the smallest compound they had.

She again offered to join his when he explained that he was being sent first to Xing, then Xerxes. He told her that he would have to get permission, but he would look into it. He was fairly certain he could get permission considering who he would be asking, unless Ling had an objection.

Resembool

Dinner

Mustang-Elric residence

Breda once again joined them for dinner, and he had asked when he came in, if it was possible for his mother Agnes, and sister, Margret, to join him on his trip East. Roy granted him permission without a second thought. Now happier, they all turned to other matter while they ate. They had just a week until Yuery turned three. Ed marveled at how quickly the time had gone.

Winry officially announced her pregnancy to everyone at this point and was being kept out of Kappa altogether on Pinako's orders. Pinako wanted her granddaughter to avoid the desert. She wanted her to avoid too much sun here in Resembool as well. She had lectured Winry for nearly an hour when Winry informed her of the pregnancy about how foolish it had been to cross the desert during their trip. Winry had rolled her eyes, apologized and the matter had been dropped.

Once again they were also joined by the Tringhams. Ed still insisted that he couldn't stand Russell, but his dislike had mild over the months working together. It helped That Russell had stopped making comments about 'their' reputation.

Russell had felt incredibly guilty over his comments when he learned of Rose's death but had never found a way to properly apologize, so instead he had been as polite as possible, which as it turned out, meant that he was shaping up to be a good state alchemist. Since he wasn't making trouble for Ed, Ed had softened toward him. They would never be friends, but they worked well together.

After dinner, when Riza and Winry took the boys up to get ready for bed and the guests had left, Edward had finally made his choice. He couldn't keep this information to himself, no matter how much he wanted to avoid it. So after the dishes were done, before Roy could get involved in more paperwork, Ed asked if they could go for a walk.

They walked toward the cemetery, Roy's concern growing at Edward's mood, as the sounds of the countryside accompanied them. Ed led them toward his parents' graves, and sat down, gesturing for Roy to do the same. "Hi Mom. I brought Dad just like I promised. I know, I know, I should have done it sooner, but we've been really busy with everything. Winry and I got married a few weeks ago. We're having another baby. Soon, we'll be moving back to Central again, and I won't be by as often anymore. So I thought I'd get Dad to come meet you."

Ed looked over at Roy who was smiling in return. If Ed felt self-conscious about talking to his mother's grave, he wasn't showing it. Roy was proud, and honored that Ed chose to share this with him. He cleared his throat before he said in turn. "Hello, ma'am. I am truly sorry I never had the chance to meet you in person. You were clearly a remarkable woman and mother to have given the world these two boys. I will do my best to care for them as you would have, given the chance. I love them dearly, both of them, as if they were my own biological children. I can't imagine loving them any less, and I have done my best to keep them safe. I believe I failed more often than I should have. Thank you for sharing them with me."

"Um Mom, I need to talk to Dad now, but thank you again for listening. You always help me feel better." Ed said before turning to Roy. "Let's walk some more… I don't want to worry Mom."

"Alright." Roy said, worried himself. He knew his son well enough to hear the excuse in his tone. Whatever it was that Edward felt he needed to tell him, he didn't want to say it.

They walked until they had reached the river, and sat on the spot where he recalled both boys telling him was where Al always came when he was upset. As they sat on the grassy slope, Ed finally released a sigh and his shoulders slumped. Roy frowned worriedly at his son.

"A couple weeks ago now, Snape came to visit early in the morning, before anyone else was up." Edward began. "You remember? When you got up to get the boys I still hadn't been to bed because I was working on those files."

"Yes I remember, I sent you straight to bed with a lecture. You were so tired you weren't even holding the page in the right direction."

"I was tired, I had been up all night, had just been about to give it up when Snape arrived. He came in like a ghost, not wanting to make contact with anyone but me. He even managed to avoid alerting the dogs. At first, I tried to pretend the entire encounter had been a strange dream."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. He came to assure himself the information he had uncovered was a fairy tale, that it wasn't possible. I couldn't tell him that. I don't know." Ed said, and shivered, not from the cold but from the idea of it. "We never get any peace do we Dad? I thought. I hoped. That we would finally be starting over, getting a new chapter, but it's just more of the same."

"What. Happened." Roy asked, fear bleeding him cold even as he reached out to hold his son.

"Horcruxes." Edward whispered. Had Roy not been hugging him, he wouldn't have heard Ed. As it was, he had no idea what it meant, but the tone Edward said it made him freeze.

"What is that?" Roy asked after a few minutes of Edward just staring into the river.

"Magic version of Homunculus. Or close enough." Edward said. "You remember when Ling told me Yuery had an extra soul attached to him? Parasitic and currently separate. Promised Day drove it from him, thankfully."

"I remember." Roy said with a frown.

"It was a horcrux. A piece of a soul, peeled off from the man who killed Yuery's mother." Ed said with a shiver. "Similar to homunculus but completely different in function. Usually, these pieces are placed in objects not living beings. The theory behind them is it essentially makes the creator immortal."

"This is a magical practice?"

"A rare one. So rare Snape had thought it a myth. We both know about myths though. The Stone is a myth. Homunculi are a myth. Xerxes is a myth. They are all real." Edward said. "To make a horcrux, it requires human lives."

"Shit." Roy said. "Damn it."

"Which was my thoughts on the subject." Edward said. "Snape came here wanting to have someone assure him it wasn't possible, and instead I had to confirm it was not only possible, but that it explained Yuery's affliction. He left in a rush, promising to keep me updated on the matter. He's going to research it, and when he comes back, he hopes to have a better explanation as to what they are capable of aside from keeping a monster alive."

"It never ends." Roy muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Does that Dumbledore know about this?"

"It's where Snape learned it. Part of the reason he was hoping I could confirm it wasn't true."

"He knows Yuery was –"

"I don't know, but it seems like he assumed." Ed said with a frown. "Snape said he mentioned something else, a Hallow? Whatever that is. He said something about mastering death or cheating death or something."

"So not one, but two old problems coming back in a different form."

"Yeah, kind of. Though I got the feeling that neither of them is exactly the same as we had encountered before."

"Well, you have the spell books Snape gave you, and I have the journals. We will look through them and see what we can find. In a few weeks we will be back in Central, and I'll make sure you get the time you need to go through every book in the library if that's what it takes to find answers."

"Okay. That's- thanks."

"I know you were worried about my reaction, as I am worried about you. I won't repeat the tunnels Ed. What is it you always say? I don't make the same mistake twice. " Roy said as he stood and held out a hand to help the boy up. "We'll figure this out Edward. Worse case scenario, we have to go remove some wizards from their seats and fight their Voldemort if necessary"

"Well, the what else can we really do?"

Torn from unknown journal found in research Journals

08/01/04

I am a sentimental fool.

I'm leaving now and leaving the

boy in her care. Trisha begged to

keep him and I agreed.

Really a child would slow me down.

He requires constant care. Is he toilet

trained? I should ask I suppose.

Before I go, I used my limited

magical ability to surpress his.

It wouldn't do for him to

be found from accidental magic.

He'll be able to access again only if

he studies it AND is above the age

of majority. The other boy I have

no idea if hes magic so I cast the

same to him.

Trisha I think may know Im leaving.

She seems sad and relieved...


	20. The End is the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Trisha feel about what Hohenheim had done?

The End is the Beginning

Resembool

February 2nd,1899

2:34 am

Van waited patiently in the front room, reading over his latest research to distract himself from the sounds emitting from the bedroom. Trisha was in a great deal of pain, he wanted nothing more than to go comfort her. She had rejected him, refused to have him in the room. Trisha told him this was her time with the child, that the child would need to feel only love to have the will to live.

It was some nonsense her grandmother had told her, but she insisted, and he had complied. He had no real desire to witness the birth, so long as Trisha and the child survived. Sarah Rockbelle arrived to deliver the baby a little while ago, Yuery was with her but is staying out on the porch here just in case his wife wears out. She is only a few weeks from her own delivery. As soon as the Rockbelles arrived he was banished to the living room.

Yuery attempted to assure him that it was normal for the wives to banish their husbands during the birth, and he shouldn't take anything she said seriously. Van agreed, he'd witnessed enough births over the years he knew how painful it must be for the mothers. He couldn't say that to Yuery of course. He had just turned the page when Trisha groaned loudly, followed by the thin wail of a newborn.

The child had been born alive. It was already doing better than half of its siblings then. Van was relieved, he wouldn't have to dig a grave tonight then. Sarah came out a few minutes later, rubbing her back as her stomach stretched the thick sweater she wore. "Trisha's wanting to rest for a bit, they are both perfectly healthy. I'll be back in the morning to check on them then. It's a boy."

"Thank you Sarah. Give my regards to Pinako." Van replied as he showed her out. After he watched the couple walk back down the hill, he slowly made his way to Trisha's bedroom. He wasn't entirely certain he would be welcome, but he wanted to see that they were alright for himself. The magic her grandmother embedded in the corner stones of the house should hide the child's birth, but it also dimmed his ability to read the child.

He would need to be closer to the child-a boy- to know if it was what he had needed, if it had been worth losing Trisha's love for. He stepped into the room without knocking in case she was already asleep. Trisha was laying on her side, the boy next to her instead of the cradle Van had provided. Neither of them were sleeping.

"Did you come to steal him away from me?" Trisha asked quietly.

"No. I came to check on you, both of you." Van replied.

"How long before you take him?" Trisha asked, tears in her eyes. "I'm not powerful like my Gram, I can't stop you and we both know it. That's why you picked me isn't it?"

"I picked you because you carried the power I needed. I love you because of the person you are." Van replied, still not daring to move closer. He can feel the child from the doorway. He is what Van had been hoping for, but the price was higher than he realized it would be. He never wanted Trisha to look at him like this. Like he was a monster come to snatch all the happiness from the world. Like he was no better than the Dwarf. "I'm not taking the child from you Trisha. You're his mother."

"I find your assurances hard to believe. You admitted yourself weeks ago that you were just using me to make a baby for you!" Trisha said, openly crying now. The child next to her stirred, distressed by his mother's emotions.

"The world will need him." Van admitted. "Not now though. Now he is just a baby. He's your baby Trisha, what will you call him?"

"You-You're letting me name him?"

"Of course. He is your son. Our son. I didn't mean to lie to you Trisha. I love you. I want to love him. This is bigger than either of us, but I will keep him in your arms as long as I can." Van said. Trisha nodded, still not trusting this monster that claimed to love her.

She thought he had loved her, she thought he wanted to build a life with her. She's ignored her father's and grandmother's warning that he wasn't really human and moved forward against their wishes. The end result was terrible. Had she listened she wouldn't have this child, true, but he also wouldn't be in danger from this monster wearing a human face.

He walked out of the room without asking to hold or see her child, and she was relieved. She was afraid to sleep, worried her little boy would be gone when she woke. She already felt such a strong connection to this child. Her baby. Her Edward. He woke as if hearing his mother's thoughts and blinked up at her blearily. Unlike every other newborn she had seen in town, he didn't have the soft blue of a newborn. They were already gold like his father.

The child was going to look just like Van. Perhaps if nothing else, his pride might win out and she could convince to change his mind, to not sacrifice his own flesh like this. She thought of running away, hiding from him. She had no idea where she could go that he couldn't find her. Find her son. She had only known Edward for an hour, and already she couldn't imagine her life without him. She was selfish, but she wasn't giving this baby away, not for anything. Not even to save the world. He was her baby.

February 5th

8:30am

Trisha had avoided Van since before Edward was born, ever since she had accidental read the page he had left open and confronted him, leading her to learn the truth. She'd had time to think, to plan. Since he baby was born, she had realized there was only one hope. She had to keep Van from leaving, from taking her son from her. Which meant he had to think she had forgiven him.

She carried her baby carefully to the living room, where she could hear him moving around. He hadn't tried to approach her since the morning the baby had been born, and she half expected him to be packing his things when she went looking, even if he had promised not to leave her then. He was sitting on the couch, reading one of those books he was always lost in when she came into the room.

Trisha took a deep breath before she walked up to him. He looked up after a few minutes to see her smiling down at him and she silently held out the baby for him to hold. "No. I couldn't." Van said, before looking back down. "He's too small…to vulnerable. I can't hold him."

"He's your son too, Van. Will you ignore that forever?" Trisha asked. Her plan rested on getting him to bond with the child, so that he would reconsider.

"Of course not. One day he will need training. Until then, I leave him to you." Van said quietly. "I love you Trisha. Please believe that. I truly love you."

"I need you to love him too." Trisha said near tears.

"I can't. I can't love him only to watch the life fade from him." Van said, before looking up at her stricken expression. "They've all died Trish. Every last one of them has died, before their first month was over. When he reaches that milestone, then I will let myself look at him."

"His name is Edward." Trisha said, clutching her son to her chest, suddenly terrified for her baby for a completely new reason. He said her baby was going to die. How was she supposed to take that? He clearly saw the pain in her face at the idea of losing her child. Van sighed deeply before slowly standing.

"Edward is stronger than any of the others before him. If any of them are going to make it, it's him, alright Trisha? I just…I've buried too many." Van said before placing a gently kiss on her forehead and walking to the door.

"Why? Why did you give me this baby just to take him from me?" Trisha asked quietly behind him.

"Because he's the one chance this world has." Van replied before closing the door behind him.

July 26th, 1899

Resembool

Trisha stood dressed in black, holding her infant son as tears ran down her face and Sarah hugged her on one side, Yuery on the other. Standing slightly to the side Van was comforting Pinako, as they buried the last hope Trisha had of escaping Van Hohenhiem.

The train her parents had been on derailed. No one had survived the crash. She had lost everyone in her family at once, Pinako's husband had been aboard as well. Nearly a third of the village had been aboard, headed to East City to file the annual tax papers. The military said they had no idea what had happened, but they were looking into it, not that it could bring back their people. Her parents.

She slowly made her way back to the house, Edward had fallen asleep in her arms. Van followed behind, she had heard him tell Pinako he would be around later to check on her, and for a moment Trisha resented the woman. Van always showed concern for Pinako, but he barely spoke to Trisha these days. She didn't want to be alone right now. She needed someone to stay with her, to lie and tell her everything was going to be alright, when clearly it wasn't.

Van made sure they had gotten home safely, and that Trisha managed to tuck the baby in and start some tea before he started to leave. "Wait. Van. Please, I don't want to be alone right now, can you please stay?" Van nodded as Trisha finished speaking and joined her at the table.

October 3rd, 1899

Trisha made breakfast as Edward sat in his highchair babbling to himself and smacking the tray when Van came in. She had just finished, so she placed the plate of eggs in front of Van and Edward. She sat across from the man she still wasn't sure how she felt about anymore.

Van had just swallowed his first sip of coffee when Trisha cleared her throat. "I'm pregnant."

Van carefully placed his mug back on the table as he stared at her, trying to decide if he had heard her correctly. Her frown said that he had. "I'm sorry."

"I said, I'm pregnant Van."

"No, I heard you, I was apologizing. I was unforgivably careless for this to have happened." Van replied. "Excuse me. I promised to go help at the Hans farm this morning."

Trisha waited until she had finished the dishes, and changed Edward to see if Van was going to come back, when he didn't she left a note and walked down to the Rockbelle's. Sarah took one look at Trisha's expression and drug her into the house.

A few minutes later, Edward and Winry were playing on the floor near the two mothers as they drank their tea. "Now, what has he done now? Still refusing to hold his son?" Sarah asked.

"I told him at breakfast that I'm pregnant. He apologized for being careless and left to go help Zeke and Ester." Trisha said. "I don't know what to do anymore Sarah."

"Oh, Trish. I'm so sorry. Maybe he was just surprised? Edward's not that old yet, I'm a little surprised myself, I'm sure he'll come around." Sarah said, trying to comfort her friend. Trisha had never told her about Van really. Just small things like he would hold Ed, she couldn't tell anyone what Van was. Sometimes she thought Pinako must know somewhat, but the woman was like a second mom to her, she couldn't tell the woman all of this.

"I hope so, he is so distant sometimes." Trisha said instead of screaming he was a monster. She felt so alone, no one could know. No one could ever know.

May 1st,1900

Edward had adored Alphonse instantly. Everyone had warned her he would be jealous, that he wouldn't understand his brother needed her attention too, but so far that hadn't been a problem. Ed was barely one himself, but he wanted to help with 'his' baby every chance she would give him. He brought her clean diapers, and kissed his brother's cheeks, and loved to just stare at the smaller boy.

Van had reacted the same as he had toward Edward, and after looking at the child, just ignored him. Part of her was glad he showed little interest in her children, since he planned such terrible things for him, but on the other hand if he would just spend time with them, he would see they were so much more than tools.

She confronted Van this morning over his refusal to see the new baby, like when Ed was born. He shook his head, and informed her that "This new one could undo everything I'm trying to do here Trish. When the time comes, take it and go far away so that Edward can do what he needs to do."

She realized at that moment, she wasn't going to be able to convince him to leave her baby to live his life. She wasn't going to be able to make him love her sons. She had to pretend though, or he might take her baby and leave. She couldn't let him steal her son's life away. No one could know how much she had come to hate this man.

March 4th, 1904

Van left that morning, and it upset the boys, especially Edward. Edward, who was so protective of her and Alphonse was upset because Van chose to leave them like this. Her brave little boy, she hoped he never had to learn what his father really was.

She spent the day distracting the boys, and feeling a strange sort of relief. She wasn't going to have to pretend anymore. It was the most relaxed she had felt in a while, certainly since Sarah and Yuery had been sent to help in Ishbal. If anyone asked, she would tell them Van had gone to help with the War. They didn't need to know he had finally grown bored of them.

She was glad he had never married her, though there were some that looked down on her and her sons, they were better off Elrics. She was better off an Elric. Her family was loving and kind, it was terrible that the boys would never know them.

Midsummer 1904

Trisha managed to distract the boys whenever they asked about their father. She didn't want them to dwell on the man. Instead, Ed had discovered his father's books and taught both himself and his brother how to do the basics already. Trisha was impressed and proud of him.

She knew it was dangerous, that someone was bound to take notice, and Van would be back for him. However, Van was coming for him either way, so wasn't it better for the boys to know how to use these powers to protect themselves and each other.

Van had left her pregnant for the third time, though she had told no one. She felt something was wrong with this one from the beginning. She didn't think she would carry very long, and didn't want the boys to know. She joined the other women helping the soldiers sent to the far side of town when they had fallen ill, so many of them dying.

Trisha knew when she woke up that morning. She was sick with the illness that had killed so many soldiers. She was going to have to be very careful not to overdo it, or she'll end like them and what will happen to her boys? Pinako said at least half of those men only died because they were so worn down, so she just had to stay well rested.

She sent the boys down to gather some vegetables and play outside for awhile, when the wave of dizziness hit her. She tried to catch herself before she could fall, imagining how scary it would be for her boys if they found her passed out on the floor like that.

The next thing she knew, she woke in her bed with the doctor from town sitting beside her and her boys nowhere to be seen. "What happened to my boys?"

"They are out in the kitchen with Pinako and Winry Rockbelle. You have the fever brought from the East."

"I know, I've been trying to stay rested to better recover."

"It is very hard on the body, even for those who recover. I'm sorry to inform you that you lost the child." The doctor said sympathetically.

"I hadn't told anyone, please don't." Trisha said with a sniff.

"Of course. Now, with this stress to your body, it will take more time for you to recover. I've spoken to Pinako, she will be staying here with you to care for you and the boys until you recover."

"Be honest. Am I dying?" Trisha asked.

"I don't know. It's possible. Do you wish for me to contact your husband? It's my understanding he has gone to the war."

"No. No don't bother him, thank you." Trisha replied. She didn't need to give him an excuse to steal away her Edward. She did ask that Pinako come in after the doctor was done, and secured a promise from the woman to watch her boys and keep them safe.

She fought the illness with everything she had. She tried to stay with her boys, they needed her, they were just still so little. She called Edward to her, if she didn't make it he needed to know… "Edward, don't worry I'm right here with you always. Your father is coming. When he comes-" She fainted before she could finish, and it was the last conversation she would ever have with her son. She never got to warn him, 'when he comes take your brother and run'.


End file.
